


Dancing in the Dark

by VampAngel79



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ballet, F/M, Football | Soccer, Humor, Love, Romance, Sports, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: Eric/Sookie AH/AU. Eric is a lawyer. Sookie is just starting out. Ballet, Soccer and Surf fun. Rated M for later chapters.





	1. BALLET CLASS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there, I'm VampAngel79
> 
> *waves shyly at everyone*
> 
> I just wanted to say a few things before we start.
> 
> First I want to thank my incredible and incredibly supportive and talented beta FarDareisMai2 . She is AWESOME. She's like Buffy awesome, ok? She offered to beta me and told me I should publish my silly attempt at a ficlet that I posted in the Sookieverse Forum, on Northman's Original Recipe: Finger Lickin' Good! She seemed sure I would be able to pull it off and since she is an amazing writer I wanted to believe in what she was telling me. So I did. I kept writing my little chapters and she liked! Funny how sometimes when someone you just met shows she has faith in you, you start having faith in yourself. I feel it's also important to add that she did not beta this note. So all the mistakes I'm sure we'll find are mine alone. All mistakes made in the actual story are also mine. I may be too dumb to correctly alter my text after she sends me her edited version. She is perfect. She misses nothing. She's a goddess. Are we clear?
> 
> *hands FarDareisMai2 a brownie*
> 
> I also would like to say thanks to the sweetest woman ever, the adorable S. Meadows . She was the very first person who welcomed to the Forum. I have just one word to describe her: WOW. Even AS agrees. Happy Birthday Sweetie!
> 
> *hands S. Meadows a cupcake with a candle*
> 
> Last, but not least I'd like to give a shout out to all the ladies in Northman's Original Recipe: Finger Lickin' Good! They are a very welcoming and very hilarious bunch. Plus, they're all very accomplished writers and I have great pleasure in reading their stories. They made me feel at home on my first day there. They are gracious. They are a gracious plenty.
> 
> *starts distributing lollipops around*
> 
> Disclamer 1: English is not my first language, so go easy on me.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Please no death threats. Ask nicely and you shall be heard.
> 
> Disclaimer 3: It's my very first time writing anything, so it's safe to assume it's my first fanfic. My chapters are short. Please review, I'll be happy! I'm sure it will be most helpful too since I have no idea what I'm doing. If you feel any rage after reading my story, please refer to Disclaimer 2.
> 
> Disclaimer 4: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Yes, she is Queen of The World. Even this website is hers, ok? Not really but you all get the point, right? Moving along.

DANCING IN THE DARK

PROLOGUE

Sookie:

I guess I should start at the first time I saw him, but at that time I didn't know he would be him. I'll just start at the very beginning of how it all came to be.

**********************************************************

When I was 8 years-old my mother enrolled me in a ballet class. I was very excited. It was two blocks away from my house, but my mom would walk me there and back twice a week. The owner was a very famous swedish ballerina that had stopped dancing because of an injury. She was middle-aged now, but still lovely and I truly loved being in her class. I studied there for two years. I would walk in very proudly in my baby blue tutu and twirl around in class joyously, that is until my second year there.

It all started innocently enough. We moved from the little room we used for that first year, into the main one. It was a great ballet room. It was big and it had a great balcony, with wall to wall glass doors, so we had a lot of natural light and the mothers used to sit outside in the sun watching their little girls during class. The balcony had cute round tables and plenty of chairs. The vending machines inside provided them with refreshments, and they would gossip or watch us for the whole hour happily. I've never been shy, so the little audience we had wouldn't bother me. My mom loved to see me dancing since she had two left feet, her words not mine. The first day was great. The class was fun and I left feeling ecstatic about that large space, and the fact that my mother told me she was proud of my dancing skills.

That happiness wouldn't last. Two days later when I returned to my next class, my mom dropped me off and said she would run some errands before picking me up after class. I was putting my ballet shoes on when Ms. Northman called the class to order and I went to take my place on the second row. When I looked to my right I could see the balcony, and the other mothers taking their places. I was about to return my attention to our routine when I had to do a double take. There was a boy there. A boy, and not just any boy. He looked to be about fourteen years old and he was gorgeous. At that time I may have used the word cute, but I was ten. I'm more articulate now, or so I like to think. He had long blond hair, and mesmerizing blue-eyes. He was tall and lean, and looked like a poster boy for the surf magazine I used to read. Although I was only ten, I spent all my afternoons on the beach body-boarding. I wasn't any good, but I loved the water and I'd always been fascinated by the surfers. I guess being born and raised in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, had something to do with that.

His presence took me by surprise, and I just couldn't concentrate on my moves. I was completely embarrassed. A boy was watching me twirl around in my tutu, and that would not do. Plus, he looked utterly bored. Who could blame him? He would alternate between reading his comic book and watching the class. I just kept looking to my right and messing up my dance steps. I felt awkward and shy. I mean how could I not. He was a boy. A surfer looking teenager. The kind that belonged in the magazines I loved. Finally, I managed to screw up some move so badly that I fell on my ass. That's when I heard him for the first time. He was snickering. I frowned and got up wanting to die. I would never be ballerina material, but I wasn't that clumsy. Damn him. He was ruining my class.

I tried not to look over to him for the rest of the hour. I was feeling like a total dork, but I was fascinated by him at the same time. I might have stolen a glance a couple of times, but he was back to his comic. When we finished, my mom was already there so I quickly asked my classmate if she knew who the mysterious boy was. She told me he was Ms. Northman's only son, and that's when I noticed the resemblance. His name was Eric. I left quietly with my mom and tried to get him out of my head. I didn't succeed though.

After that day he would be there for every class, always with a different comic and always looking superior and bored. I was entranced, but I never talked to him. My concentration in class was never the same again, and eventually I decided that ballet was not for me. Six months after that fateful day I quit. I would only see him again almost ten years later.


	2. THE BLACK CAT

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let's rock and roll"

Amelia got her car keys from the table by the front door, and we left her apartment to go to a new pub that was supposedly very in right now. I was all dolled up and excited to be out partying. I was twenty-one years old, in college and single.

We got in my best friend's car, the radio was blaring and the night was warm. We were young and carefree. We were both single, and enjoyed flirting with hot guys while drinking our cocktails. I'd had my fair share of flings and a couple of serious boyfriend up until that point, but being single was much more fun. Life was good and uncomplicated, or so I thought.

The pub was called The Black Cat, and it looked way too crowded even from outside. I eyed the people at the door cautiously and wasn't sure I wanted to fight my way in. I turned to tell Amelia that maybe we should leave but she was already talking to the bouncer, smiling for all she was worth. That Amelia, she sure knew how to get what she wanted. In five minutes we were inside and sitting at the high stools at that bar.

We ordered our drinks and began to check out the place. It was really nice, with just the right amount of light, and the music coming out of the speakers was at that perfect level where you can enjoy it and still have conversations without having to shout. The decoration was simple but tasteful. All the tables were taken and the place was pretty full. It was indeed a popular spot, if the crowd that had gathered there on a Thursday night was any indication. I was just finishing my assessment of the place when the bartender placed my "caipirinha" in front of me. Amelia had just gotten her usual cosmopolitan when she turned to chat with me.

"So Sookie, have you seen any hotties yet?"

"Not yet, Amelia I was just checking the place. I'm not as quick as you."

"Well, we need to get a table. All the cute guys are sitting at those tables in the back. I guess they probably got here directly after work to be able to snag that. Plus, I can see most of them are already tipsy, which can only work in our favor, right?"

"I don't think we'll get a table back there. I mean it's so crowded even here at the bar. Let's just sit here and enjoy our night. We can catch up. It's been so long since we had a girls night. Let's celebrate the end of the semester."

"Okay, but I'll keep my eyes open for a table back there. I mean, I love you Sooks, but I need to unwind after all that stress. A cute guy could really improve my night and yours too." She winked at me.

We spent the next hour at the bar chatting about school and what we could do during the summer. I told her I had applied to a school abroad, as an exchange student. I wanted to see the world before I became a lawyer and was trapped in an office for the rest of my life. She wasn't too happy about that, but I told her I didn't think I would get picked and I would only know for sure next week.

I was finishing my third drink when I felt different, like the air was suddenly charged with electricity, and I turned around in my bar stool to look at the entrance. That's when I saw him. He was very tall, with long blond hair and amazing blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him. Maybe he was a model, he certainly looked the part. I was frozen in place and could only stare. He was too good looking, and he had a presence that was difficult to explain. Charisma, I guess. He made a beeline to the back of the pub and didn't even glance our way. I thought I had been hit in the head. I hoped my mouth wasn't hanging open. That would be embarrassing. I was still following the back of his blond head when Amelia talked to me. I didn't even hear her at first, I was so shaken.

"… so hot. He is the best looking guy here for sure. We have to get that table now."

"What?"

"Didn't you see him? That tall, blond, surfer looking guy that just walked in? Are you blind?

"Yeah, I saw him."'

Amelia kept blabbing about getting a table but I barely listened to her I was in my own head, trying to get the image of that Greek god to stop replaying in my mind. Plus, something Amelia said seemed relevant. What was it? I felt too warm all of a sudden, and ordered a water to see if I could cool down. That's when it hit me. Surfer looking guy. Oh. My. God. It was him. That boy. Ms. Northman's son. Eric. He sure had grown into a handsome man. Geez. And he still had a strange effect on me, even after ten years. Well, I guess any straight woman would be affected by him, but I had seen good looking guys before and had never felt like this. Shit. I gulped down the ice water and began to feel better. Amelia had gone to see if she could get us a table, and I was left alone. My eyes kept wandering to his table and I could only see the top of his head at first, but when the crowd parted to let someone pass, I got a good view and he was laughing. He was beautiful when he laughed. My heart started to pound. Damn him. Wasn't it enough that he destroyed the joy of my ballet classes? Did he have to torment me when I was a grown woman? I needed to get it together. Breathe, Sookie, breathe. And where was Amelia?

Just then Amelia reappeared grinning like the Cheshire cat. Something was up.

"His name is Eric."

Oh no.

"How did you find out?"

"I just ran into Pam. Remember her? My older brother's ex? Well, apparently she went to the same high school he did, so he's about 25. He is a lawyer, Sookie! He just passed the bar."

Shit.

"He probably has a girlfriend, Amelia so don't get too excited."

"Don't be so pessimistic. And I just saw Bob trying to get in, so I might be too busy to drool over surfer boy."

Bob was Amelia's on again off again boyfriend. I relaxed a little, maybe she would be otherwise engaged and would leave Eric alone. Thank God. Where the hell did that come from? I was definitely not myself. Just because he fascinated me when I was a kid didn't mean I had to get a school girl crush on him. But he's dreamy! Shut up. He was way out of my league. He's older, and too good looking. My musings were interrupted by the arrival of Bob.

"Hi Sookie! Good to see you."

I smiled. He was a good guy. Amelia was just a little too boy crazed for her own good.

"Good to see you too, Bob."

He and Amelia started talking in each other's ear, and I knew where this was going. I had to make my exit. I would take a cab and be home in 10 minutes. I paid the bartender and turned to look one last time at his table. Maybe I could sneak a glace before I left. No harm done. He was drinking a beer and looking totally comfortable with his friends. I sighed, said my good-byes, and left. Amelia and Bob were too busy to pay any attention to me anyway.

I was home soon enough, and decided to check my mail and watch a little TV before turning in. That's when I saw it; an official looking envelope. I tore it open and read. I just couldn't believe it. I got in. I was going to spend the next semester at a college in California. It was great news. I called my mom and went to bed. I would call Amelia tomorrow and take her to lunch to celebrate. Everything was falling into place and my future looked good. I had everything I needed. Just then his face came back to haunt me. Not everything. Oh, hell. I dreamed of him that night.


	3. THE HANDSHAKE

I ended up staying in California for a year. When I came back home I graduated college and went to law school. I was a semester short of my law degree when I decided that I needed to get an internship during the summer. I needed the experience, and had taken enough time off already. I was twenty-five years old, time to put my big girl pants on.

I was extremely lucky, and got an internship at the legal department of a major investment bank. I knew I was going to work my ass off, because the bank was in a very serious and public litigation with one of its former partners. The hours would be grueling but I was ready for it. I would spend the next three months there before classes started. It would be a long summer.

However, it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be. I worked twelve hour days, but my work was meaningless. Let's just say that the Xerox machine was sick of me. My boss was just a little older than me, but she was, well, evil. I know she was under a lot of stress, but she barked at me and would treat me like dirt. It was not pleasant. She screamed a lot too. I nicknamed her, The Crazy Bitch from Hell, and that was kind of me. At least she was always busy with the outside lawyers. They were there all the time. It was meeting after meeting. The law firm that represented the bank was very well known, and they did a good job.

My first week went by in a blur. The next Monday I arrived a little early, I guess I was the only one getting on the bus to go downtown at that God forsaken hour. I arrived at the office and went directly to our department. There were only a few people around, and I was sleepy and a little distracted. When I got to my cubicle there was a man sitting at my chair, using my computer. What the hell? I wasn't sure what I should do so I approached my desk carefully, and that's when he looked up. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea! It was him. Eric. He never looked better. His hair was shorter and he was in an elegant suit. Oh my. He stood up when he saw me, and apologized for using my pc. I was stunned. Probably with my mouth open catching flies, as my mother would say. Real attractive, Sookie. He was looking at me with a friendly smile but I just couldn't form words. I think I managed to shut my mouth though. God, I hope so. We stood like that staring at each other for a couple of minutes. He probably thought I had brain damage. Shit.

Thankfully The Crazy Bitch from Hell, aka Arlene, chose that moment to appear and I was never more grateful of her presence. It was the only time I was glad to see her, let me tell you.

"Sookie, let me introduce to Eric. He's one of our lawyers. You haven't met him before because he was on a business trip, but he'll be working closely with us in the next few months."

"Hi. Nice to meet you Sookie." His voice was pure sex. Damn him. It was incredibly unfair of him to be that perfect.

He extended his hand and took mine in his. His hands were a work of art. He had a firm grip, but his fingers were long, and elegant, and huge. My brain decided to cooperate so I was able to reply with a meek hi.

"I told him he could use your computer to check on some things while I went to see if Victor had arrived." Victor was the big boss. Her boss. He was the only one she was polite to, besides our outside attorneys.

"No problem. I just got here. I can wait while he uses it."

Please, let him sit in my chair a while longer. Hell, he can have anything of mine he wants. Even me. Argh. Get it together, Sookie. Now.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm done"

With that, they left. I was again by myself, and I had to shake my head to clear it. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, and I could barely breathe. That handshake, sadly, was the sexiest thing that had happened to me in a long time. Why did I feel like a thirteen year old girl with a crush when I was near him? He made me feel so selfconscious. It was like ballet class all over again. I just hoped I wouldn't fall on my ass in front of him again. It might not be a big deal when you were ten, but as a twenty-five year old that would be way too humiliating. God help me.

The rest of that fateful Monday went by quickly, but I was in a haze. For the first time I was really glad they didn't assign me anything relevant. My mind was full of pictures of Eric in all his GQ glory. He was a dream come true in that suit. I kept looking at the hand he'd shaken, and it was like I could still sense his warmth. I thought about sniffing my chair since he sat there, but I was able to stop myself before actually doing that. It was just silly. How could any man have that effect on me, or any woman for that matter? It was just wrong. I was an independent and strong woman. I was not in high school anymore. I had come a long way. I thought my time abroad had given me some maturity, but apparently I was wrong.

I saw him again a couple of times during the day, coming out of, or going to, meetings. He was always surrounded by others. He was also busy, so thankfully I could stare all I wanted and he wouldn't notice. If I managed to keep my head down and do my job it would all be okay. I mean I would get used to seeing him around, right? You wish. Just try to not fall down again. Crap. That line of thought was not helping.


	4. THE MAILING LIST

Six weeks went by and I had seen him almost everyday. He was always super polite and professional. If I passed by him, he would say hi. When I had to interrupt a meeting to deliver documents to the The Crazy Bitch from Hell, he would smile at me. Actually, he treated me better than anyone I worked with. They mostly just ignored me, or barked an order. He was really a gentleman. Since I could scarcely breathe next to him, I would always look down and give him a shy hi in reply. That was all the interaction I could stand, without stuttering or tripping on my own feet. Since everyone else got along and ignored me, it was easy to pretend to be invisible. I was never invited to lunch with any of them, so I usually ate with the other intern, Danielle. She was from another department, but she was really nice and didn't mind keeping me company, although I knew her boss usually invited her to have lunch with the rest of her department.

When I came back from lunch one day, I had tons of emails to check. There were a lot of requests to copy paperwork and file it. I usually never got any personal emails, because it was company policy, although most people ignored that particular policy. I didn't because I didn't want to be screamed at more than I already was. So I was extremely surprised when a new email popped up. It was from Eric Northman. My breath caught in my throat and my heart seemed determined to jump out of its cavity. I clicked on it with trembling fingers. I could barely control the mouse, I was shaking so much. The butterflies in my stomach were having a party. I was utterly confused when I read it. It seemed like he was replying to an ongoing conversation, and I closed my eyes in defeat. He probably had clicked on my email address by mistake. I should have known he would never contact me on purpose. Why would he? I decided to ignore it and continue what I was doing. I felt like crap. Like a kid that has her lollipop stolen. I don't think I'd ever been so disappointed.

I was super busy for a couple of hours, so when I finally went back to my desk my inbox was full again. I sighed. Oh, Jesus. My heart did a little dance again and the butterflies celebrated. I had several emails from him and from everybody in my department. That's when I noticed. It was a mailing list between our department, and his team from his law firm. It wasn't all worked related. They joked and chatted, and made plans to go drinking after work on Fridays. He had simply added me to the list. I think I melted right then and there. I had been here for six weeks, and nobody had ever even smiled at me. Not only did he smile at me, but he included me in their friendly conversations. I had a moment of clarity. I was a goner. He was drop dead gorgeous; he was polite, sexy as hell and brilliant. I had even heard in the coffee room that he was about to be offer partnership, and he was only twenty-nine. It was just too much. Nobody can be that perfect, right? Well, he sure fits the description. Damn it all to hell.


	5. THE NINTH CIRCLE OF HELL

During that week my inbox was filled with emails from my co-workers and Eric's legal team. I always got butterflies when I saw his name on my screen. It was a good feeling. I also got to know more about everybody. Eric would tease and make fun of some of the people that worked with him. I didn't get most of the inside jokes, mainly because I didn't know much about any of the other lawyers. I saw most of them around here, but they never talked to me. We were extremely busy that week, and I don't think anybody had much free time anyway. The board members had to be updated on the current situation, and I was making copies of legal documents all day long. I would use the Xerox machine, and daydream about Eric inviting me on a date, or just pictured him laughing at one of my jokes. It was a great way to pass the time when I wasn't running around the office like a headless chicken.

On Friday I got asked, better yet, told by Arlene that I was going to have to work late; really late. I didn't have any choice, so I nodded and said it was not a problem. I spent the day in the same manner I did most days. By five p.m. I was exhausted. It may not seem like much but working the copier for twelve hours a day/five days a week is hard work. I was dragging my body across the office when I was summoned to the conference room by Arlene. I said a little payer and went to meet The Crazy Bitch from Hell to know my fate.

Once I opened the door I gasped. The conference table was stacked with documents. It was a huge table and I couldn't even see what color it was. The first person I saw was Eric. He was bent over a pile of papers. He looked like a Calvin Kline ad. My heart raced, and I struggled to control my voice. The Crazy Bitch, ahem, Arlene, didn't waste any time telling me my job for the rest of the evening was organizing all the documents that were there, and putting them in the envelopes that were going to be sent to each one of the board members. I wanted cry. I would never get home. I would probably be here all weekend. I swallowed hard and held back the tears I definitely would be shedding when I got to the ladies room. I nodded, and told The Crazy Bitch from Hell I was going to get right to it. I started walking towards my own personal hell when Eric spoke.

"Arlene, I think it would be a good idea if I called my firm and requested that one of our summer interns came here to help Sookie."

I wanted to jump him right then and there. I could picture myself grabbing his shoulders and giving him a kiss he would never forget. I would put all my gratitude and my attraction to him in that kiss. Arlene chose that instant to give her reply, which was probably for the best. I was so tired I was about to lose my mind, and my pride.

"That would be your decision Eric but I'm sure Sookie could handle it."

Evil Bitch! I wanted to slap her ugly face and make all that fake red hair fly around her head. I was livid. I manage to mumble a simple thank you to Eric, and I got to work. He went outside to make the call I assumed. Satan, I mean Arlene, followed him.

An hour later I was alone in the room, going through what seemed like an insane amount of paper, when the door was opened. Eric stepped in, and I froze in place. I would have said hello, I think, but at that moment a second man came in behind Eric, and I thought I was going to faint. The other intern, the life saver I had been waiting for turned out to be the last person I wanted to see. Bill.

I was probably having a nightmare, a really vivid one. I thought about pinching myself but I could only stare at them. The man of my dreams was standing side by side with my least favorite one. I'm sure Dante wrote about where the day was heading. He probably called it the Ninth Circle of Hell.

"Sookie! It's so good to see you." Bill beamed at me.

I hoped someone would just shoot me and get it over with. It would have been much more merciful.

"Well, since you two know each other, I'll leave you to it. Bill, you know where to find me." With that Eric was gone. When I saw him leaving I thought I was wrong before. My day had just gotten worse.

Shit. Shit. Shit. "Hi Bill." I said with flattest voice I could muster.

Bill was my ex-boyfriend. Well, more like an ex fling but he told everybody that I was his ex-girlfriend. We dated for a month last semester. We had a lot of classes together and we used to walk together from class to class. One day he asked me out and I said yes. I didn't think he was interested in me until that day, so I was a little surprised. He was cute and bright, so our dates were good, but I never thought we had much chemistry. There was something missing, so before finals I dumped him. Yup, cut him loose. I didn't think we had any future together, and it was a busy time in my life. He left me a bunch of messages after that, but I never called back. In class it was a little awkward, but I managed to stay behind everyday to talk to the TA's. Then exams were upon us, so I had plenty of excuses for that behavior.

By the following week, I had completely forgotten about Bill. I met Amelia for lunch one afternoon and she told me he was now dating Selah. She had seen them together all over campus. I guess I was too busy avoiding him to know. I hated Selah. We'd had one argument in class about a case, that kind of escalated and I guess I made her look stupid. I didn't do it on purpose, it was just that easy to do. I really didn't give it another thought, as it wasn't that uncommon to disagree in a law class. Unfortunately, she was pissed off and began spreading a nasty rumor about me. She managed to convince everybody I'd had an affair with a married professor, and that was why my grades were so good. It never really died down. I wanted to strangle her. The worst of it was that Bill knew about it. He said he never thought the rumor was true, and that she probably was just jealous of me. I knew he had to be going out with her just to spite me, which was even more disgusting.

Now he was in front of me, smiling like nothing had happened. He was shameless. I showed him what we had to do and went about doing it. He grimaced when he saw how much needed to be done. I tried to ignore him and he tried to chat me up a couple of times. He gave up once he noticed I kept asking him with a bemused face to repeat every question. I pretended I was solely focused on my pile of paper and hadn't listened to a word that came out of his mouth. It was a lie, but I did my best to make it true. He even tried asking about Amelia and I almost snorted. Let's just say he was not her favorite person.

All I could think about was why Bill had to be Eric's intern, and if he would tell him anything about our history. Bill seemed happy enough to see me, but I had no idea if he was still dating Selah, or if he still held a grudge against me. I was sure he wouldn't be thrilled if he found out about my feelings for Eric. Bill wouldn't spread rumors about me in my work place. He wouldn't stoop that low. Yeah right. Damn. Nothing good would come out of this situation, of that I was certain.

I left at 3 a.m. We had finished everything. There was a meeting still going on, so I left a note in Arlene's desk and called a cab. Bill said he had to wait for Eric, and asked me to keep him company. I cringe inwardly, then politely declined stating I couldn't keep my eyes open, and made my escape. My mind was going around in circles trying to picture every possible problem Bill's presence could cause in my relationship with Eric. What relationship? I told my inner voice to shut up. I didn't get much sleep for the rest of that night. I was screwed, and not in the way I was hoping to be.


	6. THE WEEKEND

I spent most of that weekend in bed. I felt like crap, both physically and emotionally. I just knew everything was about to go to hell in a hand basket. If Bill told Eric that I had an affair with an older, married professor to get my grades up, I'm sure he would think I was an ambitious little slut. It was so unfair. I studied hard for my grades, and I never even touched that professor's hand. He was in his fifties. The imagery was just plain gross. Eric would have no reason to distrust Bill because he knew nothing about me. But what if Bill didn't do that? Even so, he would at least claim to be my ex-boyfriend. What about the guy code? Did it apply to this situation? I had a feeling they weren't close, but I couldn't be sure. Eric could have any girl he wanted, would he go out with his intern's alleged ex? I was afraid I would never get a chance to find out. I just needed some time alone with him. Maybe we would hit it off. Maybe he would bore me to tears. Fat chance. That could only happen outside the office, but how would I manage that? I had no idea.

By Sunday afternoon I decided to call for reinforcements. Amelia arrived in less than an hour. She was living with Bob, and they were buying a movie rental store. They both had degrees in business. Her family was loaded, so she could afford to buy her own business anytime she wanted it. She wanted to start small and she worked hard. I respected her decision. She was even taking additional classes, so I saw her at school all the time. She was still an amazing friend. The first thing she did when she saw me was ask what was wrong. My only response was a single word. My favorite one lately.

"Eric."

"Who?"

"The guy from the pub."

"Sweetie you are not making any sense. I have no idea what you're talking about".

I took a deep breath and explained everything to her: the ballet classes, that night at the pub, my second week on the job, the mailing list, and finally, I told her about last Friday and Bill. She was silent for a couple of minutes, and I felt like an empty balloon. I had given her everything I was holding inside, and I felt utterly dejected.

"Sookie?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'll help you in any way that I can"

"Thanks Amelia"

"I'll go kick Bill's ass tonight and I'll tell him that if he ever says a word about you to Eric, I'll make sure my dad pulls some strings and he'll never again get a job in this town."

I was speechless for a moment. Amelia was a very girlie girl and she hated to ask her dad for anything, although he would gladly give her the moon if she were so inclined. Just picturing her doing that made me feel better. She was a loyal friend. I did the only thing that came to mind. I hugged her and smiled.

"You're the best friend anyone could have but I don't think that is a plausible solution, hon."

"Do you have a more satisfying and effective one? Plus I have wanted to slap Bill around since he began seeing that vapid whore who spread that malicious rumor about you."

I laughed. It felt good. I should have told her about Eric from the start, but I felt so silly about my obsession. I barely knew him. Amelia laughed a little too but got her serious expression again, so I told her my stupid plan. You call that a plan. Snort.

"In fact, I do have a simpler solution. I think Eric is a very nice guy, and I think if he knew me a little he wouldn't believe such an awful story was true. He seems too kind. I may be crazy, but I really do think he has a great heart. I can't explain it but I feel a connection to him."

"Well, from what you told me about him he certainly sounds like a nice guy. He has already shown you that he doesn't care that you're an intern, or that everybody treats you like you don't exist."

"If I could have a conversation with him that wasn't about work…"

"You can make it happen Sookie"

"I don't know if I can, hon. I'm usually so shaken by his presence that I can't think rationally. And when would I have a chance to see him outside work?"

"I don't blame you, sweetie. I didn't remember his name, but the rest of him is pretty clear in my memories. Surfer boy is yummy."

"That's the understatement of the year. He's totally out of my league."

"Nonsense. You're beautiful Sookie."

I snorted, but remained quiet. I was thinking really hard how to get some one-on-one time with Eric, but I was drawing a blank. Amelia seemed lost in thought too. She smiled, and I knew she had come up with something.

"I could try to find out what he does on the weekends. I still talk to Pam. I can send her an email and casually ask about Eric."

"NO Amelia! Please promise me you won't. You don't even know if they still talk to each other, and I would be humiliated if he found out I was asking around about him."

"I'll tell her I'm interested."

"No way. You have Bob. I'll figure something out."

"Ok, but if you change your mind let me know. Bob would never find out, and if he did I'd tell him the truth."

"There's no need to make things so complicated, and besides Pam may not know anything useful."

"That's true."

"Let's see how this week will play out, and we'll talk again next weekend."

"Deal. I promise to stay out of it till next weekend."

"Thanks. Now let's order a pizza and drink a few beers."

"Sounds good to me."

My time with Amelia did make me feel a lot better. We watched a movie, ate pizza and drank our beers. I slept a little better that night. I'm sure the alcohol helped.


	7. THE UNIFORM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank again my lovely beta FarDareisMai2 . She is a goddess and I bow to her. I could never do this without her help. If my English looks good it's because of her, you can be sure of that. *blows FDM kisses*
> 
> Also, I want to thank everybody who is reading this story, leaving reviews, subscribing to alerts and even putting me as their favorite author or this as their favorite story. I can't begin to thank you enough for being so kind. I'm overwhelmed with joy. I love you all. Please review, it's my first story and I really need to know if I'm going in the right direction.
> 
> I would like to add that you will get an EPOV in the near future, so you'll understand him better. Don't worry. I just hope I can do him justice. Keep your fingers crossed.
> 
> Lastly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY S. MEADOWS! Today is the big day. The next three chapters are dedicated to you, consider them your gift. I hope you like them. *blows kisses all the way to London*.

I awoke up Monday morning feeling better about myself. I would not let Bill rain on my parade. I had amazing friends who cared about me. I did well in school. I had a lovely family. My new internship would look great on my resume. Plus, I had met a new man I was interested in. It might have been a little more complicated than that.

I got to the office on time, and I was determined to turn a new leaf. Things would get better, right? I would make them get better. I was going to be proactive. I would chat up Eric before the weekend. Amelia would get off my back. I had absolutely no idea how that was going to happen, but I had a good feeling about it. It was all I had. Positive thinking, Sookie. That's key.

Just to prove my point, the beginning of that week actually went smoothly. Things were looking up. I had fewer copies to make, and therefore, more time to learn. The mood around the office was much improved. Apparently the board members were satisfied with what we were doing. I even thought I saw The Crazy Bitch from Hell smile at me. I hadn't seen Eric around all week, and that was the only damper on my mood. He was just probably busy at his own firm for a change. An awful lot of emails were being exchanged in the mailing list though. I never participated, but I read everything. Everybody wanted to unwind after the stress of last week. It seemed that Eric's firm had an organized girls' soccer team, and they had challenged our department to a game on Friday. I couldn't remember who came up with that idea, but I would have gladly slapped that person. At first I thought the idea was funny, and I knew I would like to watch Arlene play soccer. Eric would be there. He was their coach. I could certainly enjoy that.

Then it all came crashing down on me. I was about to leave on Thursday evening, so as usual I went to check if that was okay with Arlene. I stopped by her door and wished her a good night. She actually lifted her eyes from her computer and talked to me. That was a first.

"I already have the uniforms. We'll leave here tomorrow evening and go directly to the field. We have to be there at 8pm."

Wow. She was being super polite. She wanted to make sure I went the game? Huh. Why?

"That's great Arlene, it sure will be fun to watch."

"What the hell are you talking about Sookie?"

"Er…T-The game?"

I didn't know what I was supposed to say here. I waited for her to say something else because this conversation was very strange. It was about to go downhill from there.

"You're a size 8 correct?" What? She had never asked me a personal question and that's the one she chooses to use first? Why she wanted to know that was beyond me. Weird. Color me confused. But I had learned pretty fast I wasn't supposed to question or contradict her. It was better to be direct.

"Yes." I'll have you know that since I started working here I'm a 6, I wanted to add.

"Good. The uniform should fit."

Uniform? It was starting to sink in. She couldn't be serious. Please God, no. Caution went out the window. I just had to ask. Surely I was jumping to conclusions. You wish. I just blurted it out.

"I'm supposed to play?" Oh hell no. I tried to keep the horror from my voice. I didn't succeed.

"Of course you are." Shit. My stomach dropped to my feet. She was indeed evil.

"But nobody told me." Now I'm whining. Just perfect.

"You are on the mailing list are you not?"

"Yes. I always read it, but nobody mentioned I was on the team."

"I don't have time for this. Sookie, you are playing tomorrow. Our department is small and we need eleven women. Miranda is pregnant so of course she is out. You complete the team."

No, no, no, no, no! I CAN'T play soccer. I suffered that torture all through high school. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE soccer. I'm Brazilian, it's in my blood. However, watching a sport is quite different from playing it. I was horrible at team sports, especially the ones involving balls. I hated to run, and I just was plain awful with the ball. I was such a terrible player when I was in school and that the coach had decided to put me in as the goalie in every game after he realized I would never get better. I was an okay goalie, but I couldn't play in any other position. I stood there by her door for I don't know how long. I was pretty freaked out. My mind kept repeating: Eric will be there. God help me! I think I started to hyperventilate. She looked up at the noise and seemed surprised to see me still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. I dared to hope, so I was bold.

"Er…Can I – I mean I'm not a good soccer player." It was the euphemism of the century, but I decided to just blurt it out.

"Could I be the goalie?" Yes, that would work. I wasn't that bad a goalie. At least I wasn't in high school. God, how long ago was that? Never mind that now.

She looked completely annoyed with me then. Not smart annoying Satan.

"No. Monica is the goalie."

Shit. I was crushed. Monica? She was certainly big-boned enough to cover the goal. That was the only position she would be willing to play, I bet. She didn't like to exercise, I could tell. She was Arlene's second in command, so I had no chance of arguing my case. Arlene made a movement with her hand obviously dismissing me, so I left.

My body moved, but my mind was busy replaying all the embarrassment I would suffer tomorrow. Eric would see, and he would laugh at me. He would snicker, like he did when he was a teenager and watched me fall flat on my ass. Just try to not give him a repeat performance. Apparently all my positive thinking was gone by then.

I have no idea how I got home. I was completely dazed. I just remembered calling Amelia in tears. She listened to everything I told her, and she tried to tell me it wouldn't be so bad. That's when I asked her if she remembered high school. She was silent for too long. She changed tactics. Smart girl.

"Well at least you'll get to see Eric outside of the office, right?"

"Yeah, but what good will it do me?" Besides the drooling, I mean. "He'll think I'm a complete loser. He's too polite to actually say anything, but if I saw that in his eyes it would kill me Amelia. Can't I just fake an injury?"

"No, you cannot. You'll have your chance tomorrow, don't blow it."

"If you think I'll strike a conversation with him after being made a complete fool of in a soccer match, you are mad."

"Don't be so dramatic, Sookie. Just talk to him before the game."

"And what could I say to him in, I don't know, five-to-ten minutes that will sweep him off his feet enough to completely ignore what he'll eventually see when I disgrace my entire Brazilian heritage by butchering a favored national sport?"

"I have no clue. But you've got to at least try. Just be yourself."

I noticed she didn't even try to deny that I was a disgrace, but she was right. My disability, I mean, ability to play soccer maybe wasn't the relevant factor there. I cringed. If I could just forget the part about me actually playing, a soccer game was not a bad way to spend a Friday night. Eric would be there. Maybe it would be fun. I'm sure nobody on my team actually knew how to play soccer well. Could they? They were all workaholics. We didn't have a coach, or even a practice before. Even if the other team had practiced a lot and played a few games, how bad could a bunch of female lawyers on a soccer field be? Wait, don't answer that.

I sighed. "Thanks Amelia, I think I will. I don't have a choice, so I might just as well try to use the situation to work in my favor. I'll try to talk to him before the game, because I'm sure after my public humiliation is done I'll just want to hide."

"Good girl. Good luck, sweetie. Call me as soon as you get home tomorrow. I don't care how late it is."

"Ok, hon. Good night."

I actually slept pretty well that night. I was totally dead to the world. My brain probably just shut down trying to escape the horrific and utter humiliating scenarios it was conjuring up.


	8. THE GAME

I woke up early Friday morning and just stared at my ceiling for a couple of minutes trying to clear my head, and wondering why I had this feeling of imminent doom. Suddenly, the memory of yesterday's conversation with Arlene flooded back in to my mind. Oh, crap!

Feeling like a cow being led to slaughter, I dragged myself out of bed to get some coffee and pack the stuff I needed for the day's humiliation in my backpack. I tried to shake the horrible images from my head and replace them with pictures of Eric talking and laughing with me. That line of thought got me excited, and I knew I was going to spend the day going from excitement to dread. I sighed and left. There was nothing else I could do.

I got to work, and noticed that most of the other girls didn't look happy either. I guess The Crazy Bitch from Hell told them playing was mandatory. That made me feel better, maybe I wasn't the only unwilling victim. I kept thinking of how I would approach Eric, and what I would say to him. I had no freaking idea. I was losing hope that I would get something good from the event. The day flew by, and suddenly we were all heading down to divide everyone into cars for the drive to the soccer field. It's funny how time flies when you are dreading something.

I managed to get a ride in Monica's car. She looked completely pissed off to be doing this, I sympathized. We were silent for a while, but that just made my determination to not make a fool of myself in front of Eric all the more strong. I decided to try something.

"Monica?"

"What?" She was definitely in a foul mood.

"Arlene told me you're playing goalie. Do you play a lot of soccer?"

She turned her head to look at me with hate in her eyes. Shit, I really wasn't thinking straight.

"Do I look like I play a lot of sports?" What do you say to that? I really didn't mean to offend her. Just because she was big didn't really mean she couldn't move well, I guessed. I tried to look innocent and confused.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked. I, myself, hate to play soccer or any other team sports, so I wouldn't know." I kept talking trying to distract her from her rage.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't mind being the goalie. So if you rather play in another position, or you get sick of being in the goal I could take over."

She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I don't think so. I'd much rather not play at all, but if I change my mind I'll let you know."

We drove in silence for the rest of the ride there, and arrived at 7:30pm on the dot.

I was surprised to see Victor there. He and Arlene were talking near the stands. There were a couple of other men from our department, who probably came just to have a laugh. Arlene looked extremely excited. Satan was pleased. Oh, the joy, I thought rolling my eyes. She handed us our uniforms, and I cringed. I had received white shorts and a blue jersey. Great, the first time Eric saw me out of my work clothes I would be wearing ridiculous short shorts in white, and a shirt that was too big on me. Freaking fantastic. We all went to change in the locker room. I looked around to see if I could spot Eric, but nobody from his firm had arrived. Maybe they had changed their minds. I could only pray that was the case.

When I came out, I saw him and my heart started to pound. Ok, Sookie march over there and just talk to him. But I was frozen in place. He looked amazing. He had on a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He never looked better. He was even more appealing than with his suit on. I could see his arms, which were a wet dream come true. He had the most fantastic physique. He was so tall and buff, and his t-shirt clung to his impressive pecs. I wanted to lick them. His blond mane shone in the light, and his eyes were as mesmerizing as ever. How could I ever approach him? He was more beautiful than any Hollywood actor and totally out of my reach, just like they were. Did I really think I had a chance with him? There was just no way. Men like that would never notice me. Why would they? I felt ugly and awkward just imagining talking to him.

I walked slowly from outside the locker room to the stands, where everybody was congregated. I could only look at my feet, and felt utterly lame. Eric was surrounded by the women on his team. He looked so at ease with them. He was definitely used to have a dozen women fighting for his attention. Even if I could hope to catch his eye, which sounded like a joke to me, I had no way to fend off all of them and strike a conversation. Damn it, why did I torture myself that way, wanting someone I could never have? I had pretty much given out any hope of having him, and decided I could only admire him from afar.

I was about to join my teammates on the field, when I glanced at the stands and saw that Bill was sitting there staring intently at me. What was he doing there? The situation could not get any worse. My total humiliation was going to be witnessed by him too. Just great. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Pretty soon we were all out on the field, and taking our positions. The game was starting in five minutes. I tried to warn my teammates that I was a horrible player, but that I would try to do my best. Arlene gave me an ugly look, and started barking instructions to us. I barely listened to her. Eric was standing in the middle of the field looking like a Greek sculpture. It was decided he would referee the game since he had a reputation of being fair, and we definitely didn't have any other impartial people around. He even had a whistle around his neck. How I wished I was that whistle. I prayed I would not make a complete fool out of myself, and that I could keep my ass off of the floor, especially in those white shorts. His team looked very professional in their red and black uniforms, they had murderous expressions and I shivered. Shit, they were going to totally kick our asses.

I wasn't wrong. It was a bloodbath. Arlene was the only one on our team that knew how to play soccer. She scored two goals, but the other team was much better and they creamed us. They scored an amazing twelve goals, and totally humiliated us. I managed to keep out of it most of the time, and thankfully didn't fall down, although I got some serious hits from the opposing team. Those girls meant business. It was very clear they practiced and played a lot together. The game was laughable. The only redeeming quality was that I took the goalie position in the last fifteen minutes of the match, since Monica had pretty much given up. I managed to save our team from three more goals in that time. I felt a little better after that.

When it ended, the other team celebrated by having all the women hug Eric. I was jealous. I wanted to touch him so much. Did they had to rub it in, wasn't winning enough? At least I didn't fall down. There was always a silver lining.

I went to the locker room to change. Arlene seemed possessed. She was mad, slamming everything around and barely able to look at us. I felt defeated, and like I was ten years old again. I was still that pathetic little girl in her baby blue tutu. I probably would never have a real conversation with Eric. I just had to get used to that, and get over my fascination with him. It was a stupid crush. I wallowed. I was thinking of how pathetic I was, when I noticed everybody had left and I was totally alone. Now I was pathetic, alone and didn't have a ride home. Lovely. At least I didn't have to face anybody, especially Bill. I didn't know the area well and it was almost midnight, would it be dangerous to find a bus stop and wait? I should call a cab. It was going to cost me a small fortune since I was so far from home, but I had no other options. I hoped I had enough cash. I got my stuff together, took one more look around the now empty room and left.

I was coming out of the locker room, feeling like a total loser, when I stopped in my tracks. Eric was alone in the stands putting the soccer balls inside a duffel bag. There was no one else around. I was momentarily at a loss of what to do when he looked up. He smiled at me, and I melted on the spot. Did I finally lose my mind? Was I hallucinating? He looked like an angel. He was indeed glorious.


	9. THE RIDE

"Hey Sookie."

"Hey Eric." I said shyly. I was still uncertain if he was real.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had too many butterflies in my stomach, and my brain seemed to have stop working. I just waited for him to say something else. He stood up and started walking towards me. I watched him coming with rapid fascination. He moved like a lion, and he was devastatingly handsome. I couldn't move, I just stared. He stopped a couple of feet away from me.

"So, what did you think of the game?" What game? Oh yeah. Get it together Sookie. Humiliating? Pathetic? Laughable? Nothing good.

"Your team played well. We were pretty horrible." I finally answered. My mind was starting to catch up. Thank heavens.

"You just need to practice." Yeah, right. Not in a million years.

He kept looking at me, and I lost all ability to form coherent thoughts when my eyes met his sky blue ones. I felt like a thousand watts of electricity were going through me. I was lost in the depth and power of his eyes.

"Do you like to play?" He asked, still staring into my eyes. I forced myself to say something.

"No, I'm not good with balls." Shit, did I really say that? I was totally flustered.

'Really?" I think I saw the corners of his mouth turn up.

"I suck hard" Oh. My. God. Get a grip Sookie, you're embarrassing yourself. What was happening to me? I felt like such an idiot.

"Maybe you just need the right coach." He was grinning broadly now. My face turned beet red. Was he making fun of me, or flirting? Surely he wasn't flirting. Not with me. I looked down, and he started to move away again to get his bag. I followed and tried to think of something to say. What should I do? I was completely lost. Thankfully he spoke first.

"Everybody is meeting up at Pizza Park to celebrate. I'm not sure anybody from your department is coming, but you should join us."

What? He was asking me along? Was this a dream? Did I hit my head and pass out during the game? It was the only logical explanation. But if it was a dream, I would make the most of it. I knew that pizza joint. It was a five minute drive from my place. Should I go with them? I mean sitting at a table with Eric and eleven others girls that I barely knew was a bit strange, but I had an idea. I just needed some alone time with him. I was getting excited.

"I'm not sure I would be welcomed, I mean being from the opposite team and all, but I would like a ride there if that's not a problem. I was about to call a taxi to take me home." I wouldn't join them, but I could walk home from the restaurant. At least I got to ride with him and maybe have a little conversation. Could I manage that? I felt so flustered.

"Sure you would be welcomed. My car is at the parking lot. You're ready to go?" He looked me up and down, and I shivered.

"Yeah. You really don't mind?" I was having an out of body experience. This wasn't really happening. Was it?

"Of course not. It will be my pleasure." He smiled at me again, and turned to walk to the parking lot. I followed. I was elated. I was getting in his car, and it would be a twenty minute drive at least. Twenty minutes alone with Eric in a confined space. I grinned like a fool.

He had my dream car. A shiny, black Jeep Grand Cherokee. I sighed. Surely there must be something wrong with him. Nobody can be that appealing. I even liked his car. While I stared at it with a dreamy expression that was probably totally lame, he walked around and opened the passenger door for me. Such a gentleman. I beamed maniacally at him, and got in while saying thanks. He walked around the car and put his bag in the backseat. He got in, looked over at me smiling and started the car. I was joyous, and it would be the best ride I ever got. He got out of the parking space and turned to talk to me.

"So what kind of music do you like?" I was about to answer him when something jumped in front of the car. I yelped and he cursed, while hitting the brakes. Thank God we were going so slow. My heart was pounding, and I yelled Jesus while putting my hand over my chest. I looked outside the car and saw that the shadow was none other than Bill. Son of a bitch.

Eric looked mighty pissed, and for a second he looked pretty scary. He rolled down the window while muttering something under his breath. Bill was smiling like the idiot he was.

"Bill." That didn't sound friendly at all and if I were Bill, it would have erased that smile of my face.

"Hey Eric, could I get a ride too?"

My heart sunk, and a rage I never knew before came over me. I can't believe Bill was ruining my chance. Motherfucker. I wasn't one to curse, but I had a couple of choice words stuck in my throat. I could have beaten the crap out of him at that moment. I looked over at Eric instead. He seemed pretty displeased. I wondered why.

"Get in the back." He barked before turning to look at me. He gave me a strange look, but I couldn't discern what it meant. Damn it. My dream had suddenly turned into a nightmare. I just couldn't get a break. What was Bill doing? Had he been waiting for me in the dark? That was creepy. Bill got in looking very pleased with himself. I wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face. I sulked and looked straight ahead.

We drove silently for a few minutes. I felt deflated and totally disappointed. Eric drove with his mouth set in a straight line, and Bill was in the back seat with his arms crossed over his chest. He still looked satisfied. Bastard. Finally, Eric broke the silence.

"How do you two know each other?"

Shit. Goddamn it. Bill smiled and leaned over putting his head in the space between the two front seats, like the annoying child he was. I hurriedly replied.

"We had a few classes together." I blurted out. It was the truth. Eric glanced my way and narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged. Bill smirked. I decided to change the subject.

"So Bill, are you going to celebrate with them?" I gritted my teeth to refrain from continuing that sentence with some unpleasant remark. I would act like we were just friendly acquaintances.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But why are you going? You lost after all." He replied with a smile. I closed my eyes and imagined him being run over by the jeep. I really had to keep my cool, so I responded with my sweetest voice.

"Oh no. I'm not going to celebrate with you. I just needed a ride and the place you're going is just five minutes from my house. I'll get a cab immediately when we get there."

Eric's head snapped around fast and he seemed annoyed. He eyed me steadily.

"Certainly not. I'll drive you home." I was surprised and touched.

"No Eric, you don't have too. Everyone is probably already wondering where you are. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. As I told you before you are more than welcomed to join us…" He gave Bill a homicidal look at that moment. I smiled. "…but if you don't want to, I will at least drop you off safely at your front door. Just tell me how to get there."

I was on cloud nine. I told him how to get to my home, and just sat there smiling to myself. Bill seemed defeated and remained quiet. Thank God. Eric just drove. I sneaked a couple of glances his way, but he seemed lost in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about. I was still very worried Bill would ruin my reputation once I left the car, but there was nothing I could do but pray. I was also feeling very disappointed that the ride had turned into this awkward situation. I would make Bill pay for interrupting. I would. I can be a bitch if I have to. I rarely lose my temper, but when I do it's not a pretty sight.

Soon enough, we were in front of my building. I politely thanked Eric, said goodbye to both of them and got out of the car. I looked back before opening the door, and watched them drive away into the night while my heart broke into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for today. Next we'll probably have one more chapter with Sookie and then EPOV. God, help me! *shudders*
> 
> Cassandra, I think it was Buni who emailed me a picture of AS playing soccer and I made a motivational poster with a quote from her story (see my profile to get a link to all my posters). Actually it was Buni's ficlet about playa Eric that gave me the idea for this fic. Thanks Buni! *blows her kisses*


	10. THE NEWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Long time no see right? Sorry about that. I got carried away reading other stories and my glorious beta FDM was sick. Please send chicken soup her way. But this chapter is the longest I've written so I should get brownie points for that, right?
> 
> As usual I can't thank her enough. You all think my English is good but if you saw my drafts you might change your minds. All the credit goes to her. She is fantastic. FDM, I love you!
> 
> I also know I promised an EPOV, so don't kill me. His POV is my next update but I just had to get the story to the right point. You'll see why. I'll probably post it in the next couple of days if I don't die from the pressure of writing him. I'm really scared but I'm doing it. Please bear with me.
> 
> I love your reviews and I'm amazed everyone has been so graceful. Please keep reviewing, it's what keeps me going. I read all of them several times and I know I should reply to them but I guess you prefer if I write the story and I really don't know what to say besides THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL. I even have a little proposition to make to you, so read my A/N at the end of the next chapter, ok?
> 
> I'll shut up now, on with the show…

Saturday morning I woke up to the phone ringing off the hook. I cursed and grabbed the receiver, still in a zombie state of mind. I grunted hello, while cursing under my breath. I was met with a loud and annoyed voice on the other end.

"Why didn't you call me last night when you got home? What happened? How did things go? Did you talk to Eric? How was the game?" Amelia was going on and on, while my mind adjusted to my now awake body. Apparently she already had tons of coffee.

"Amelia, slow down. Give me a minute here. You woke me up." I looked over to my alarm clock on the nightstand, it was only 8am. I grunted.

"So? I'm waiting here." She replied impatiently.

"Hold on hon, I need to get some coffee before having this conversation." Thankfully I had a cordless phone so I just walked to my kitchen while talking to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" I needed to stall her while my coffeemaker worked. She went on about Bob waking her up and trying to get her to run with him. I knew Amelia loathed running as much as I did. I just snorted and she bitched. When I finally had a steaming cup of coffee in my hands I threw myself on my couch.

"…Plus, I have to be at the store by 10am, if he thinks I'll ever start my Saturday mornings jogging at the crack of dawn, he has another thing coming." I had to laugh. I could just picture Amelia almost strangling Bob after his attempt this morning.

"I couldn't do it either, hon. So, if Bob ever mentions it to me I have your back."

"I knew you would Sookie, but quit stalling and tell me already. I don't have all day." She definitely knew me, so I told her yesterday's tale while she listened with baited breath. When I got to the part about Bill jumping in front of the car, she swore so loudly I had to get the phone away from my ear.

"Sookie I don't think I'll be able to refrain from kicking his ass when I see him again. What the hell was he doing there? Was he spying on you?

"I have no idea but that's my guess. It's kind of creepy since I haven't really talked to him since we broke up, and that was months ago."

"Since you dumped his stupid ass, you mean?"

"Do you think he noticed that I'm interested in Eric?"

"I haven't seen you around Eric, so I can't tell how you behave around him, but it really doesn't matter does it?"

"It does if that makes Bill decide to spread those lies to Eric."

"You have a point, but let's go back to the pleasant part here. You said Eric seemed like he didn't much care for Bill?"

"That's the impression I got, but I can't be sure. It was all so weird. I was totally off my game."

"I guess I would be too. I just can't believe Bill ruined your time alone with him."

"Me neither, but at least Eric was nice enough to drive me home."

"Sweetie, you just have to try it again. He even asked you to go drinking with them, didn't he? It went much better than you anticipated, right?

"That's true. He did invite me, but it could be he was just be being polite. On the plus side, I didn't fall on my ass, and didn't embarrass myself too much playing soccer. Did I tell you I saved three goals?"

"You did and I'm proud of you. I just wish I could do something to get Bill away from the two of you. He's such an asshole."

"I hear you. I think I could have killed him last night."

"I would have gladly helped you hide the body. I have to go now, sweetie, but I'll come by your place later and I'll bring some movies we can watch to cheer you up, ok?"

"Great. I'll probably stay here studying all day, but I'll run out to get us some beer for tonight."

"Excellent. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Amelia, and thanks for the support."

"Don't mention it. Bye."

After the phone call, I cleaned my apartment and did my laundry. My mind was still going over the events of the night before, and trying to decipher Eric's behavior. Was he just being polite? Didn't he like Bill? Or was that just wishful thinking? I couldn't be sure. I knew that Amelia and I would go over everything in detail when she came over, and she would help me analyze everything that happened. That's what girlfriends are for, right? When my mind was just going around in circles again, and my apartment and clothes were in order, I finally settled down to study. Since I needed to clear my head off all things Eric related, I welcomed the distraction. I studied for a good four hours before I heard the doorbell. It was already dark outside. It was definitely Amelia. I went to open the door to my best friend. I had barely time to get it open before Amelia strode into my apartment talking a thousand words a minute.

"Boy, do I have some news for you, but you have to promise not to kill the messenger. Here."

She handed me two dvd's, and I looked at the titles while she hung her purse in the hook in the back of the door. She had brought me Kill Bill parts 1 and 2. I laughed.

"You are laughing now, but you won't be in about ten minutes." That got me somber pretty fast.

"What happened? Don't tell me Bob is pissed with you because you didn't want to join him this morning?"

"What? No. Not at all. It's about Eric." She looked pretty serious.

"Eric?" How could she have gotten information about Eric so fast? And what could be so bad that she looked so solemn? I looked at her questioningly.

"Pam came by today to rent some movies and we went for a cup of coffee to catch up."

"What have you done Amelia? I swear I'll kill you if you told her anything." I was getting mad and was staring daggers at her.

"Don't be silly. Of course I didn't tell her anything. I would probably have tried to bring up his name at some point, but I didn't have to. She mentioned him before I even got a chance to work it casually over the conversation." I sighed, feeling relieved. She looked annoyed at my interruption.

"Go on." I made a hurry up gesture with my hand, while she sat on the couch. I had an impression I wasn't going to like where this was leading.

"Well…" She trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"You're killing me here. What about Eric?" I was concerned about what was coming.

"He has a girlfriend." She waited for my reaction. I stood there like a statue, while my whole body was filled with disappointment. I should have known. How could he not? A man like that was never alone for too long. Some lucky bitch had snatched him. I slumped down besides Amelia. I didn't know what to say. I felt so idiotic. Why did I ever think I had a chance with him? Now I wouldn't even try to get his attention. If he had a girlfriend I would back off. I was not the type to pursue someone else's boyfriend, no matter how fine he was. And boy was he fine. It was time to stop that train of thought. I had to get him out of my head. The problem was, I didn't think I could. I put my hands over my face. Amelia grabbed my right hand and squeezed it.

"At least he's not married. Who knows how long it will last?" She smiled at me.

"What else did Pam tell you?" I felt so defeated, but I had to know everything about the girl that won his heart. Who was she? How did she manage that? She was probably extremely pretty.

"Not much. Apparently they are still very close. She went to dinner with him and his girlfriend last weekend, and she hated her. She went on and on about how Eric didn't know how to pick them. See, maybe they'll break up soon and now I can always pump Pam for information. After all she volunteered all that. Cheer up sweetie. I know, let's watch Kill Bill!" She tried to get up, but I held her hand and pulled her back down.

"Who is she? Did Pam tell you anything about her?" I just had to know. It was pointless, but a morbid curiosity was eating me up.

"Er… She didn't elaborate much, just complained how they were a bad match." She was avoiding my gaze. She was hiding something.

"Spit it out Amelia. I know your concealing something from me. What is it? Is it someone we know?" That would totally suck.

"NO! I mean, not someone we know personally. It's that ex-model. The one turned fashion designer. Ginger." She looked away.

My mouth popped open. Ginger was absolutely beautiful. She had been on the cover of every teen magazine I read when I was in high school. She was tall, with long straight brown hair and the longest legs possible. Her eyes were huge, and also brown. She had olive skin and was scary thin too, but all models were. She was about thirty years old now, and had given up modeling to open a small boutique. She was hyper cool, and was always featured in fashion magazines as best dressed. She was a party fiend and was at the best events in town. She was Eric's girlfriend? Sadly, that made perfect sense. He was gorgeous and successful. They made a fantastic couple, him fair and her dark. They must be a vision together, kind of like Brad and Angelina. I think I had tears in my eyes. If Eric's type was someone so breathtaking, and with that kind of personality, I would never stand a chance. I was her total opposite in every way. I closed my eyes in utter defeat and tried to get the images of them together off my head. Amelia patted my back.

"Come on Sookie. What's the big deal? They'll never last. She is famous for her many boyfriends. You know that." She tried to look at me encouragingly. I was incredulous at her reaction.

"The big deal is that if she is the kind of girl Eric likes, I will never have a chance with him. Not in a million years. I knew he was out of my league, but I had hope. Now I know I could never compete."

"Sweetie, you're just as beautiful as she is, plus I bet you are much more intelligent than her. She seems so shallow." I snorted. I could be cute, but beautiful? And in comparison to her? It was laughable. And I would have laughed, if I weren't feeling so dejected.

"Yeah, my IQ points will definitely sway Eric my way." I said sarcastically. Really, who were we kidding? No matter how bright I would like to think I was, it didn't really matter. She couldn't be that stupid either, she had her own business. It's really unfair to be born looking like that, with a working brain, and to be able to snag a man like Eric. The perfect couple. Crap. Crap. Crap. It was utterly depressing. I was in need of a lot of alcohol. I just couldn't deal with that right now. That reminded me.

"Amelia, I got carried away studying and I forgot to get us beer. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sookie, I'll run to the store and get us some."

"No. If you don't mind I would like to open that bottle of tequila that has been collecting dust in my cabinet for awhile." Her eyes widened. She knew I wasn't a big drinker, but she nodded her head.

"Great. I'll look for it while you pop the movie in the DVD player. I'll be right back. Do you need salt and lemon?" I was up and walking towards my kitchen with new found resolve. Getting loaded sounded like the best idea ever.

"I'll take some if you don't mind. Do you need any help?" She had turned the TV on already.

"No. Just give me a minute."

I looked around and found the bottle. It was a beautiful sight. I got a lemon out of the fridge and cut in it into pieces, and then I got the saltshaker and put it on a tray with the rest of the stuff. I would forgo the salt and lemon. I just needed the booze. I walked back carrying the tray. Amelia had settled down on the couch, but was still looking at me with apprehension. I just had it with all the Eric talk. That shit was getting me down. I sat down next to her after putting everything on the coffee table. I poured the tequila into two shot glasses, one for each of us. I gulped the first one while Amelia was still putting salt on her hand. I pressed play on the remote, and the words Kill Bill appeared on the screen in big bold letters. I smiled.


	11. THE BUSINESS CARD

I ended up having a blast with Amelia on Saturday night, courtesy of my Mexican friend. We got extremely drunk, so I can't remember everything that went down that night. I do, however, remember my drunk ass trying to reenact Uma Thurman's kung fu moves in the middle of the living room using a chopstick as a make believe samurai sword, while Amelia fell off the couch from laughing so hard. I might also have tried to learn the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique for later use. I remembered, as well, me and Amelia singing I Will Survive at the top of our lungs using the remote controls as microphones. We put on quite show, until Bob showed up in the wee hours to take Amelia home. She wasn't pleased and while he dragged her out of the door, she kept yelling "don't oppress me" at him. I nearly peed in my pants I was laughing so hard. I don't recall how I got into bed, but I do remember spending Sunday in bed with the worst hang over I ever had. It was worth it though. I needed to unwind.

I think I needed to hear that Eric had a girlfriend to finally put an end to my crush. He was unattainable, so I didn't have to worry about approaching him or even trying to seduce him. As if it was possible. My obsession wasn't healthy and would never lead to anything, so why bother? I mean I would probably still admire him, and probably drool a little when he was around, but I wouldn't waste any more time plotting to get his attention. He was taken and apparently his taste in women was too sophisticated for me anyway. If you had an Angelina Jolie, would you trade her for a plain Jane? I don't think so. Eric was like a work of art hanging in a museum, you could look and admire all you wanted, but it would never hang on your dining room wall. It was kind of liberating to finally figure that out. I was free.

It also helped that I didn't see him around the office for the next couple of weeks. I was busy doing my job, and avoiding being mistreated by Arlene. I still didn't like the idea of Bill bad mouthing me to Eric, but I couldn't help it if he decided to do so. It wouldn't change anything either. I didn't want Eric to think ill of me, but I guessed he didn't think of me at all, so I had nothing to worry about. Soon my internship would be over and I probably wouldn't see him again. I had more important things to concern myself with. I still had to graduate law school and pass the bar. Daydreaming about a guy, actually someone else's boyfriend wouldn't help me at all. I even told Amelia I didn't want to talk about him anymore, nor did I want to know anything about him, even if Pam told her his life story. I was done. I was cured. Or so I thought.

My last day came pretty fast. I spent that last Friday afternoon of work at my desk, clearing my email inbox and filing the last documents that were still there. I had to go down to Human Resources to get everything straight before leaving. I was composing a polite email to Arlene to thank her for the opportunity she had given me, when I heard a deep sexy voice call my name.

"Sookie?" I kept typing since I was concentrated.

"Just a second." I replied brusquely. I finished the text I was writing, and turned in my chair to see who was there. That's when my heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. It was Eric. He looked even more handsome than I remembered, and he was looking down at me with an indiscernible expression. I guessed I wasn't as cured as I thought.

"Is today your last day?" He inquired. What was he doing here today? I hadn't seen him in ages, since that night he gave me a ride home. And how come he wanted to know that? It took me a minute to compose myself enough to respond.

"Yes, it is. My classes start Monday." I continued to stare at his mesmerizing eyes. What were we talking about? I didn't seem to remember. I felt like I was hypnotized by those amazingly blue orbs.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. You're graduating by the end of the semester, right?"Oh yes. We were talking about me and school. Uh, why?

"Yeah, I am." What else was I suppose to say?

"Do you already have a job lined up for after graduation?" He was staring right back at me. I was getting dizzy.

"No. Not yet." Great Sookie, way to keep the conversation going. But I was never my eloquent self near him. That's for sure.

"Well, I might be able to help you out with that. My firm is always looking for new talent, so if you're interested, send me your resume and I'll see what I can do. Here's my card."

His hand went into his suit jacket, and came back holding a small white business card. He handed it to me. I slowly took the card from his hand and our fingers brushed. I got goose bumps. It was like I had put my finger in an electric socket. I also felt awkward and shy for the millionth time next to him. I was such a dork. He smiled at me benevolently and walked away. I managed to whisper a thank you. I didn't even get a chance to thank him properly, he was gone so fast. I stayed like that with my hand out holding that tiny card for a few minutes while replaying in my mind his gorgeous ass walking away. Did I ever mention how yummy his ass was? It was prize worthy. My head was spinning. Why did he have that kind of power over me? Why did he do that? Was he that nice with all the other interns? More importantly, why did I still care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *looks around*
> 
> So you liked it? I had a lot of fun writing Amelia and Sookie's night. You can probably tell from the length of the last chapter.
> 
> I'm also curious about what you think Eric's feelings and impressions of Sookie are? I know what they are and your opinion won't change that but I really want to know, so please review and let me know.
> 
> I've actually learned something from reading so many other fics. Bribery works. If you review not only will you make me write faster but I'm also going to send you a tease/preview of the next chapter. Starting tomorrow. It won't be edited but I'm hoping you won't mind, will you?
> 
> I'm totally shameless, I know, but the reviews just put a smile on my face. They are better than cupcakes. Plus, less fattening.
> 
> So, an EPOV coming right up!


	12. ERIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to thank my wonderful beta FDM. She gave me invaluable insight and helped me with this chapter. She also talked me down the ledge. You rock FDM!
> 
> It's my birthday today, so I'm giving you a little gift. This chapter is way longer than my usual ones. It was nerve wrecking too.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to LindsayK . She is an awesome writer and such a sweetheart. She wrote a hot one-shot ficlet for my birthday that totally made my day. Thanks honey, it's the best gift ever. It's incredible. Go check it out. Here:
> 
> http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5100443 / 1 /
> 
> Please make sure to go read her stories, especially What Dreams May Come. They are way better than mine I assure you. I hope you like my epov sweetie, it's for you. *smooches*
> 
> Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoy my Eric. I'm freaking out a bit.
> 
> *hides under bed*

EPOV

Sookie Stackhouse intrigued me. That's more than I can say for most of the women I meet. I can't actually pinpoint what it was that specifically pulled me to her, but it was there nonetheless. I wanted to find out though, and that's probably why I gave her my business card.

What the fuck was that by the way? I'd never done that before. I could care less about interns. I have too much shit to do. Yet there I was, going to her and offering my help. Just like that. I'm not usually so impulsive, and after I walked away I thought I needed to figure out why I did that. It wasn't just her cleavage. I'm not that easy. I had to figure things out before I talked to her again. I'm always in control of any and all situations, and that little slip was bugging the hell out of me.

I decided to walk back to my office, while I analyzed everything about Ms. Stackhouse that I knew so far. I'm a practical man, so I was sure I could look at the situation closely, and determine the best course of action from then on.

I remember the first time I saw her. I was checking my email on her computer because I had left my laptop at my own office, and I didn't realize my talk with Arlene would take as long as it did. Arlene suggested that I use the one at her new intern's desk. I had been away the previous week and had not yet met said intern. I wasn't even interested in meeting any of Arlene's interns because they never lasted anyway. I felt someone approach the cubicle while I typed. I finished the email, hit send, and turned to look at the person standing by the desk. That was when I saw her. She looked startled, but I guess anyone would if they arrived at their desk Monday morning to find a strange man on their computer. I assumed she was the new intern, so I stood up and apologized, because contrary to Arlene's attitude, I believe manners are important in the workplace. I even smiled at her, which when I thought about it, isn't a common occurrence when I meet new people. But how could I not? She was beautiful. Her hair was blond and long, almost the exact same color as mine. Her eyes were a very dark blue, and shone with intelligence. She had a voluptuous body, with an amazing rack. Even in her work clothes you could tell she was delicious, with all the right curves. She looked very young, but professional at the same time, which only added to her allure. I stood there making my assessment of her, until Arlene came back and made the introductions. I offered my hand, and when she took it I could not help but notice how small and soft her hand was. It fit perfectly in mine and I felt a strange and new sensation. She seemed shy when she said "hi," which is not the usual female reaction to meeting me. Arlene explained what I was doing at her desk before she arrived, and I noticed she stood up straighter and looked Arlene in the eyes when she gave her reply. Maybe she was just shy around men. Arlene was already turning her back and walking her out of Sookie's cubicle, so I just told her I was done and followed Arlene out.

My mind was already getting in gear for the busy day of work ahead of me, but I spared a second to feel sorry for the good looking girl, and to wonder how long she would last with Arlene as her boss. There was a running joke how many interns Arlene was capable of going through in one summer. Nobody ever lasted more than two weeks and even that was rare. Most of the unsuspecting interns ran off crying after a couple of days or just never came back the next day, without so much as an explanation. Arlene was a royal bitch, but extremely competent so Victor never said a word about how she treated them. She was polite enough with me and my team, so it wasn't my business how she conducted herself in her own office. For some reason, however, I didn't like the idea of sweet little Sookie running of crying in the middle of the day. Why this fucking thought, about someone I didn't even know, crossed my mind boggled me. I'm pretty ruthless myself, although I believe that being a fair boss achieves better results. You can catch more flies with honey than vinegar, and fear never inspires loyalty in my experience, although a healthy dose can be useful. I hate incompetent people, but even I couldn't believe that all of Arlene's interns over the years were that bad. Like I said though, it wasn't my problem.

During the next six weeks or so I saw her around the office, which really surprised me. I was sure she would have gone running for the hills the same week I met her. I decided to keep an eye on her, and to be polite so I could get a better read on her. I didn't get much of a chance as she always looked busy and serious, and every time I smiled or acknowledged her, she would act shy and look down. That fucking behavior just fueled my curiosity and the fact that it did, pissed me off. Why the fuck did I care about some hot intern? And why did I pay attention to her? And why was I smiling at her every time I saw her? Women usually threw themselves at me, even when I was my usual, aloof self. I never put any effort to get their attention but this fucking girl incited a different reaction, and she barely looked at me. Was that why I was so fascinated? Sure, she had tougher skin than most, putting up with all of Arlene's shit, and she was always composed and professional. She had been there for seven weeks and I never saw her distressed, even once. I think everybody thought Arlene had gone soft, but I knew better. A tiger never change its stripes. Also, she had to be doing a good job because Arlene hadn't fired her either. Her angelic face was misleading, because she had to have a fucking strong mind and willpower to put up with that shit. It was a major turn on. Her duality was intriguing, and I'm all for solving puzzles.

I decided to add her to our mailing list. I didn't recall any other summer intern being added before, but she had lasted more than any of the others, plus maybe I could get more information about her. The list was initiated because of our work load, but it soon became a way to unwind during stressful times. Most people here had worked together for a long time, and we were pretty casual in those emails. If she joined the joking I could get more insight into her. She ended up never actually participating. I don't know if that was her shy personality, or if it was because none of her co-workers paid any attention to her. She was all but invisible to them, and not for the first time I wondered why she wasn't invisible to me. It wasn't just her looks, although that helped, but her eyes. They had depth; like there was so much there that she hid. I wanted to know. Fuck me, but I did. I had always read women pretty easily, but had never been interested enough to find out more than what they offered me. She was different, however, and I was set on finding out why.

She surprised me again one Friday in the conference room. Arlene called her in, and told her that her job for the evening was to organize all the documents there, and put them in envelopes for mailing to the board members. It was a fuck load of paper. I doubted one person was going to be able to finish it in one single night, and I was thinking about calling someone from my own office to help. When Sookie came into the conference room and Arlene told her what her assignment was, I was sure she would finally crack. I think that was Arlene's intention too, as she got her kicks from driving people to the edge. I watched as Sookie looked over at the table and the mountains of documents there. She swallowed hard, and I thought to myself here comes the tears, but no. The unpredictable girl steeled herself, squared her shoulders, and replied calmly to Arlene that she would get right to it. I almost smirked. Arlene wasn't pleased, and when I suggested that it would be best to call for reinforcements she was even angrier but didn't interfere. Sookie didn't look at me, but thanked me in her smooth voice. I exited the room and Arlene stalked by me, silently fuming, while I called my office. We had a batch of summer interns as well, and I knew exactly who I would request. Bill Compton. He had always rubbed me the wrong way. I'm a very good judge of character, you don't get to be where I am if you're not and although I had very little contact with him, he still managed to annoy me. That's exactly why I requested him specifically for this horrible task.

Bill arrived close to an hour later, and after saying our hellos I escorted him to the conference room to introduce him to Sookie, apparently they already knew each other. I was definitely displeased with the gleeful way Bill was looking at her. That fucker was beaming at her like the cat that just ate the canary. What the fuck? She didn't respond in kind thankfully, and I decided to leave quickly before I overstepped my boundaries and asked what the hell all that was about. Maybe I had chosen the wrong intern for the job but it was done and there was no use worrying about it, plus I had a meeting to attend.

The following week I was still very busy with the case, but since the documentation had been sent to the board and they were satisfied with the course of action we took, I could work from my own office at my firm. I was trying to make partner, so I didn't have much time to ponder about Sookie and her appeal to me. Since things were going in the right direction and everyone involved was relieved, the women decided it would be fun to have a friendly game of soccer between our firm's team and Arlene's department. I had been coaching the girls' team for the last six months. They had bugged the hell out of me about it, and since I loved soccer but never played I agreed. They were good and pretty easy to manage, most of them had been playing since high school and it made my job easier, and less time consuming. I had no idea how the women in Arlene's department played, but I guessed Sookie would be involved because they needed 11 players, and I wasn't even sure they had that many women in the department. I looked forward to it, because it was also a chance to watch her closely and learn more about her. A predator must know his prey. I certainly lived by that. That is one of the qualities that made me a great lawyer.

When the day of the game came I found myself begrudgingly excited about it. I knew my team would kick ass, of course, and I would surely see Sookie. The excitement about that was disturbing to me, and unwelcome, but I felt it all the same. Fuck.

We got there a little later than expected, since it was difficult to get everyone off work so early in the evening but we finally managed. I was busy giving my team a last minute pep talk and instructions when I spotted Sookie coming out of the lockeroom. She looked downright eatable in her white shorts and blue jersey. She had great legs, and her boobs looked amazing in that thin material. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she looked much better than she did in her prim business suits. Her expression was glum though. She seemed extremely uncomfortable. Almost all the women in her team looked uncomfortable too, but you would think someone had skinned her puppy by the way she carried herself. It was fucking adorable. I couldn't wait to see her in action, although it didn't seem like she would have much fun, but the thought of her incredible boobs going up and down while she ran around the field almost got me hard. I had to look away. Unfortunately that's when I saw that Bill was in the stands looking intently at Sookie, like she was a glass of water and he was in the desert. Fucking asshole.

I couldn't imagine what the fuck was he doing there? Most interns were still at the office, or fleeing home to rest. I was sure he had other shit to do, but there he was staring at Sookie like a fucking dog that just spotted a steak. I decided to rethink his workload. I still hadn't had much interaction with him, but the little I had didn't endear me to him in the least. He seemed too sure of himself, and was always sucking up to everybody above him. He was deemed competent enough, otherwise he wouldn't still be working there, but personally I disliked him. I was also curious about his relationship with Sookie. How did he know her, and why did I get the impression he wanted her for himself? She was way out of his league.

The game was a bloodbath. I was refereeing, and I tried to be fair, but my team creamed Arlene's team. They obviously had never played together and besides Arlene, I didn't think any of them had much affinity with a soccer ball. Sookie looked miserable during most of the game, and it seemed to me that she tried hard to stay out of the way. She got hit hard a few times by Thalia, who is the best player we've got, but she didn't even flinch. The girl was definitely a mystery. She looked so vulnerable, but acted so tough. It was captivating. In the end of the game she surprised me once again by taking position as goalie and pretty much kicking ass. She looked like another person once she positioned herself at the goal. She looked utterly in control and fierce. It was fucking hot. Maybe if Arlene had put her in that position from the beginning, we wouldn't have beaten them by so much. When the game was finally over, I noticed her walking towards the lockeroom. She was sweaty and flushed. I instantly imagined her with that same look, lying on my bed after I had properly fucked her all night. My cock immediately reacted to that image. I was glad I had jeans on.

I congratulated the girls on my team, and we decided to go celebrate properly at a pizza joint I favored. I wondered if anyone would invite Sookie, but I was almost sure nobody would. I briefly thought about inviting her myself but I thought it would make my intent towards her clear, and I still wasn't sure what my intent really was, so I resisted the impulse. While I was waiting for my team to change my phone rang. I answered without looking at the caller id, which was a rookie mistake, but I was still distracted from thinking about Sookie in those shorts.

Shit. It was Ginger. I had been dating Ginger for three months. She was an ex-model and she was gorgeous, no doubt about it. I met her at a cocktail party in an art gallery. The owner was a good client, so I felt compelled to attend. We were introduced by him and ended up talking for awhile. I really wanted to fuck her and she seemed to have the same inclination, so we ended up going home together. She was a great lay and easy enough to talk to. She was a bit shallow and self absorbed, but she had her own business and was bright enough. She knew I worked a lot and had long and unpredictable hours, and she didn't mind and never nagged me about it, which was one of her greater attractions. She was way too social for my tastes, but all the partying kept her busy while I worked. On weekends I was always up early, and I would go to beach to spend the day surfing, which is what I love most. She would sleep late and go shopping while I did that. She wasn't fond of the beach and since I spent the entire time in the water, it didn't make any difference if she was there on the sand watching me or not. It was just the easiest relationship I ever had. We saw each other only on the weekends. We would go out to dinner or to one of her many social functions, but mostly it was a physical relationship. Those many social functions weren't my favorite place to be, but they were good networking and she always enchanted anyone we talked to, even my business associates. She was great arm candy but something was missing, and lately that really bugged me, regardless of how great a fuck she was. Pam had met her, and immediately told me she was all wrong for me, and although I would never admit it to her out loud, she may have been right.

All those thoughts were going through my head while Ginger yapped about some party tonight. I told her I couldn't make it and that I'd see her tomorrow, or if she wanted she could come over to my place afterwards. I knew I could definitely use the sex, especially with all the fantasies I was conjuring up starring Sookie. She was satisfied with my suggestion, and we got off the phone quickly. I knew there was a reason I kept her around. I put the phone in my back pocket, and when I looked around everyone had already left. I went to the stands to put away the soccer balls before leaving, and that's when I spotted Sookie coming out of the lockeroom. I couldn't help but smile.

She looked surprised to see me there since everyone had already left. I said hello to her, and she replied shyly and stopped in her tracks. I walked towards her because I simply couldn't resist the urge. I finally had a chance to talk to her alone, and I seized it. I stopped in front of her and asked casually about the game, since it seemed like the most appropriate subject. She blushed a little, and then told me that my team played well, and laughed at how badly her team played. It was true, but she had done well as a goalie, so I replied that she just needed practice. I would be more than willing to help her with that, I thought to myself. I looked into her eyes to see if they were as fascinating as I had thought. Indeed they were, and I could not look away. She stared right back into mine and I felt like we were having a silent conversation. I became convinced that there was a lot more to know about her, and I had to yet scratch the surface. I tried to keep the conversation going, because I didn't want her to look that closely into me. I was not sure what she would see in my eyes. I asked if she liked to play, but the type of game I had in mind wasn't really soccer. So, when she replied she wasn't good with balls, I had to suppress the grin that was threatening to appear and asked her if that was really true, just to egg her on. She looked mortified and tried to correct herself, which only made it worse when she said innocently that she sucked hard. My mind came up with some more interesting scenarios, and I just couldn't hold back my grin and the words that came out of my mouth telling her that she only needed the right coach. Her face flamed red and she looked down. It was enticing as hell, but I had already played her for too long. I turned my back to give her space to compose herself and went back to my duffel bag. Maybe she wasn't as immune to my charms as I had initially thought.

She slowly followed me and I made up my mind. I asked her if she wanted to join us for pizza. She looked really surprised I had invited her, but since none of her co-workers treated her with any consideration it was understandable. She seemed reluctant to join us but asked me for a ride. I would most definitely ride her anytime, I internally smirked. Her coworkers left her stranded at the soccer field, late at night, and she didn't even looked pissed about it. She was undeniably the independent type. It had worked to my benefit though, since we would have some time alone in my car and could talk casually. I could drop my professionalism a bit and talk more freely with her, and see if she was as interesting as I had made her out to be in my mind. I could turn up a bit of my charm.

I hoped she would join us at the restaurant, so I told her she would be welcomed which was stretching the truth a little, but I didn't give a fuck what my co-workers would think. I couldn't resist checking her out again when she was so close to me, so I looked her up and down, and I'm sure she noticed. I'm a man and we do that shit all the time, I was sure she was used to it, especially with the way she looks.

She asked me if I really didn't mind giving her a ride, which was kind of endearing given the dirty thoughts that had swirled around my mind when she mentioned ride. I told her it would be my pleasure, and I'm sure she didn't catch the innuendo in that remark. She seemed naïve, and that only spurred me on. It made me smile at her before I turned to walk to my car. She followed behind quietly.

In the parking lot, I walked around my car and opened the passenger door for her. She beamed at me. I made a mental note that she seemed to like a man with old fashion manners. She thanked me and got in. I walked around the vehicle, dropped the duffel bag with the balls in the back seat, and got into the driver's seat. I looked over at her and I liked the sight of her in my car, it made me smile yet again.

I started the car and backed out of the parking space slowly while I turned to Sookie and asked what kind of music she liked. It was a personal question that usually says a lot about the person, plus I wanted to make her comfortable while she rode with me, so we could talk more freely.

I think she was about to answer me when I noticed someone jump in front of my car. I hit the brakes. I wondered who the fuck was stupid enough to throw themselves in front of a moving jeep for Christ's sake? I muttered "fucking asshole" under my breath when I noticed it was none other than Bill. Too bad I didn't drive over him. Poor Sookie looked like she had seen a ghost, she looked so startled with her hand over her chest. I was beyond pissed now. I was fucking enraged. I rolled down the window while trying to control my temper. I wanted to rip his head off. What the fuck did that idiot want?

The son of the bitch was smiling, and I struggled to hold back all the profanities I wanted to scream at him. I growled his name at him and waited for an explanation for his moronic behavior. The bastard calmly asked me for a ride too. What the fuck was he doing there, lurking in a deserted parking lot? Was he waiting for Sookie? That was the only logical explanation since everybody else had left some time before. I wondered what was that about. My dislike for him spiked, and the rage I was controlling almost spilled over.

Unfortunately I had to behave myself, so I barked at the clown to hop in the back. I didn't have much choice. Fucking cockblocker. So much for my alone time with Sookie. He would pay for that mistake. I would make sure of it.

I looked over at Sookie with regret, and she seemed to be displeased too. I liked that. I decided I had to find out how the hell did they knew each other. After he had gotten in the car, looking mighty pleased with himself, and we had driven for a bit I cracked and asked them directly how they knew each other.

I noticed the smile that came over Bill from the mirror before he leaned in to answer. Sookie looked nervous, and hurriedly told me they had a few classes together. I could tell there was more to it than that but I wasn't going to push the issue, at least not then. I was curious though. I could scarcely believe a woman like Sookie could have had any sort of romantic entanglement with a loser like Bill. He seemed interested enough though. Thankfully she didn't seem to return the feeling. Smart girl.

She changed the subject quite rapidly, and asked Bill a little stiffly if he would be celebrating with us. I hoped not. The asshole had the nerve to tell her he would and asked if she would be going too, making sure to remark her team had lost. Fucker. She would be much more welcome than him at any celebration, at least to me. I noticed a flash of anger crossed her eyes, but in the next second she sweetly replied she wasn't going and only needed the ride there since she lived nearby. She also said she would get a cab once we'd gotten there. I didn't like the fact that she wasn't going, and wondered if it had something to do with Bill's presence. I was even angrier with him now. Stupid fucker. I looked at her in annoyance, because I also didn't like her idea of getting a cab. Did she think I wouldn't drive her safely home? What type of assholes was she used to? I looked her in the eye and told her that was not an option, and that I would drive her home. She looked surprised and told me I didn't have to, and that I would be late. Bullshit. I didn't give a fuck if they had to wait for me, and I wanted to get her home safely. I also told her again that she was welcomed to join us, but if she really wanted I would drop her off at her place as long as she gave me directions. I paused only to glare at Bill, since I was pretty sure her reluctance probably had something to do with him. She complied and explained how to get there.

I was disappointed she wouldn't be coming with us, so I drove silently fuming for the rest of the way. I didn't want to chat with Sookie while Bill hovered over us. He wisely remained quiet too, as did Sookie. Pretty soon we were at her door. She said goodbye to both of us, thanked me and got out of my car. I drove away wondering when, or if, I would ever have another chance to converse with her.

I didn't see her again for the next couple of weeks. I was extremely busy at my office and hadn't needed to go over there. One Friday morning I realized it was her last day, since I knew most classes began on Monday, and our own interns had their last day. I had no idea if or when I would see her again. It bothered me. So, when Arlene called and asked me if I could come by her office to discuss an issue with her, I jumped at the chance. I knew I would probably see Sookie around, and I wanted to tell her goodbye at least.

I went over there after lunch, and had my meeting with Arlene. When it was over I found myself walking towards Sookie's cubicle. I approached it quietly, and noticed she was busy on her computer and still surrounded by documents. Even on her last day she was working hard. That did it. I would give her my card and tell her to send me her resume. I had never done this before but I had a feeling she deserved it, because any one who survives a whole summer under Arlene, and works this hard, is an asset. The fact that she personally appealed to me could be a problem, but I couldn't resist the impulse. She would also have my email address and phone number, so if she wanted she could contact me for other reasons besides professional ones. I briefly wondered if she would.

She was so immersed in what she was doing, that I had to call her name even after I had been standing there for a minute or so. She was oblivious to my presence. She didn't even look up just told me casually to hold on a minute. I wasn't used to waiting for anyone, especially interns. She definitely extracted different reactions from me than most people. It was still a mystery to me why. I was contemplating that when she finally turned to me. She seemed utterly surprised to see me standing there in front of her. I inquired if it was her last day, and she looked stumped. I guess she was wondering why I wanted to know, and truthfully so was I. She finally told me it indeed was, and that her classes started Monday. She stared into my eyes and I was once again fascinated with the intensity I saw there. I decided to go ahead with my plan, so I told her I just wanted to wish her good luck and asked if she was graduating soon. She told me she was. I asked if she already had a job lined up for afterwards and she said she didn't, so I offered my help and gave her my business card. Our fingers brushed when I handed it to her, and once again I was startled by her warmth and that strange sensation I couldn't identify. I smiled at her when I noticed she seemed a little shy and whispered her thanks. She was so adorable when acting coy. I turned and walked away. I had done what I went there to do, plus I had to get back to work. She had the information on how to contact me. The ball was in her court.

I walked the whole way back to my building while rehashing all our interactions, so I entered the sliding door and waited for the elevator. It was time to get back into the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *peeks in from under the bed*
> 
> So, did you like it? Did it suck? Please, let me know.
> 
> I also wanted to tell you that you are very perceptive. Most of you had a good grasp on what Eric was feeling. I'm impressed.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the reviews, it always makes my day. The bribe worked, so I want to know if you want me to continue to send reviewers teasers. If you do this time it's going to take me a few days to do it because my next chapter isn't written yet but I promise to send it as soon as I have something and before my next update. Let me know if you want it.
> 
> The more reviews I get the faster I write. Really. I swear. *grins*
> 
> Lastly I want to know if you want me to do another EPOV in the future. Do you?
> 
> *goes back to hiding*


	13. THE STREET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no see, right? I'm sorry this took so long. I really am. I could give you a bunch of excuses and even blame it on being super busy in real life. But I wasn't. No. Not busy at all. I had writer's block. I did. It sucked. It drove me crazy. My guess is that my muse took off with Eric, after he did his pov, to enjoy some sexcapades. Slut.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed my lemony one-shot, Good Vibrations, it was an exercise in nookie. Call it practice before things get hot in this story. If you haven't checked it out before, please do. Just go to my profile, it's there waiting for you.
> 
> As always, my gratitude goes to my wonderful beta FDM. My own personal goddess. Thanks sweetie!

It had been about six months since I graduated Law School. I passed the bar, and began working at a small, but much respected law firm. One of my professors was kind enough to recommend me for the job and after two interviews with two different partners, I was hired. I was elated.

I loved my new job. My boss was a great attorney, and the sweetest man. He treated me with respect, and taught me a lot. I couldn't have been luckier. I also got along with everyone in the office and I had an intern of my own. It's funny how much can change in a year. I finally felt like a grown up, like a woman, not a girl. The job gave me a confidence that I didn't know was possible.

I also made a new friend. I shared an office with another lawyer. Her name was Tara, and we had grown to be good friends. She was a little older than me, and was married to a wonderful man, JB. They had a two year old daughter and were very happy together. She was a great help to me personally, and professionally. She was outspoken, and usually shook me out of my comfort zone by being extremely blunt. In fact, she reminded me a little of Amelia.

We had lunch together pretty much every day and that day was no different, at least not in that respect. We were walking back to our building after eating, and Tara decided to stop by a newsstand to check out some fashion magazines. They were not my thing, so while the flipped through them I was telling her about this new case I was working on. I was talking a mile a minute and gesturing a lot with my hands, this tends to happen when I'm really engrossed in what I'm saying. I had my back to the street and was in the middle of my speech, when I briefly noticed a tall blond man walking in our direction, but I was so caught up in what I was saying that I didn't really pay any attention to him. I noticed, however Tara's eyes widening and she grabbed my wrist, totally interrupting the flow of the conversation, or should I say monologue.

"Sookie, do you know that man?" I was confused.

"What man, Tara?" My brain was still thinking about the story I had been telling her.

"That hunk that just passed by us."

"I don't think so, why?" I replied without thinking.

"Well, he eyed fucked you and I think he was going to talk to you, but you totally ignored his presence, so he just kept walking."

A good looking man just eyed fucked me? Really? I tried to think back and that's when it hit me. Oh. My. God. It was Eric. How could I have missed it? I hadn't seen him since that day he gave me his business card about a year ago, but still. How could I have not recognized him? Stupid Sookie. I dreamt about him all the freaking time and he walks behind me, and I miss the chance to say hi. No. No. No. This was not happening. He was long gone by now. Damn. I kept staring at Tara, trying to get my brain to work again when she spoke, bringing me out of my mental freak out.

"Honey, your face has gone very white, are you okay?" She looked concerned.

"Oh my God, Tara. I do know him. Shit, shit, shit." I mentally slapped myself for missing an opportunity to talk to him. Did he really recognize me? Was he going to talk to me? I suddenly had an urge to run after him. I think I was unconsciously turning my body in the direction he was headed when Tara pulled on my wrist.

"Sookie, let's grab a coffee around the corner and sit for a minute. We can talk there." I nodded and was lead away by her. I was still feeling dazed.

We got in line, paid for our coffees and headed outside to sit at one of the tables in the patio. Tara spoke as soon as we were seated.

"Sookie, from your reaction back there I'm guessing there is a story behind tall, blond and gorgeous?"

No kidding. Just the thought of him made my insides melt, and suddenly I felt like a sixteen year old girl with a crush again. I looked at Tara and decided to tell her all about Eric, and my obsession with him. So I did. She listened and asked a few questions. Once I was done, I waited for her reaction. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Honey, when a man is kind to you, as you told me he often was, he is usually interested in you. Do you really think he would give his business card to anyone? He's a successful and busy man, besides being GQ material, so really how innocent are you?"

I gaped at her. What the hell? Was she high? There was no way Eric was interested in me back then, he was just a great guy who was nice to me. He had, maybe still has, a girlfriend like Ginger, how could I compare? Maybe I didn't explain things well to Tara.

"Tara, I'm sorry but you are delusional. Didn't you hear me? He had a girlfriend, a model girlfriend, Ginger, remember?"

"So what? Just because a man has a girlfriend doesn't mean he's dead and isn't attracted to someone else. Please, don't be so naïve."

"Okay, I can agree with you on that, but I'm talking about a gorgeous girlfriend here, if he had someone like her, why the hell would he be attracted to me?"

"Sookie you don't see yourself very clearly, and we don't have time for that discussion right now, but you are a beautiful intelligent woman, any man would be attracted to you."

I shook my head and closed my eyes briefly. Tara wasn't getting it. I knew she wanted to make me feel better, but I wasn't fishing for compliments, I was just stating the facts. Since that line of thought wasn't swaying her, I tried another.

"Let's pretend that's true," I saw her roll her eyes at me, but I continued "and forget about Ginger for a moment, I still don't see how he could have been interested in me." Really. I mean was she crazy?

"Sookie, I've already told you why. Do you want me to break it down? Okay. He added you to the mailing list, right? Nobody else did and probably wouldn't have, from what you have told me about your co-workers. He wasn't even from your department, and was an outside attorney. He got you help when you were swamped with documents. He gave you a ride and invited you to come along to his team celebration. He gave you his contacts, and offered to help you get a job in his firm. Honey, what more do you want? Don't tell me he was just being nice, because nobody is that nice to a woman they barely know, especially a man as good-looking as that, a man that probably has a lot of woman begging for his attention. He did everything he could to get your attention, and from what you told me about your interactions you never showed him you were interested. Plus, you were an intern and he was your superior, more than that and it could have been considered sexual harassment."

I was speechless. I had never thought about it like that. Don't get me wrong, I didn't agree with everything she said but she had some good points. I tried to think back. Could Eric have not realized I had a crush on him? I acted liked a spaz around him, but I never did say anything conspicuous to him. Did I? He didn't know me, so maybe my erratic behavior wasn't strange to him. But, come on, there no way in hell he was interested in me, was there? I didn't think so, but once Tara put it like that, maybe he had been too nice to me. I didn't know him at all, so I had no way of knowing if that was his normal behavior. Did he act differently towards me? If so, how could I have known?

I opened my mouth to speak to Tara, but closed it again. I did that I couple of times while she looked at me with amusement, and a knowing smile.

"Do you get it now Sookie?" Not really. It didn't really change anything. I told her that.

"Even if I do, it doesn't change anything. A lot of time has passed, and I didn't even speak to him today." I felt sad all of a sudden.

"Girl, for someone so bright you are being kind of stupid here." I just looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Sookie, the man walked by you today and totally eye-fucked you. He looked like a kid that spotted a candy store. I think he was going to come over to talk to you, but you ignored him and kept talking to me. I know you didn't recognize him at that time, and you were busy talking to me, so find a way to talk to him again and apologize, or find some other excuse."

"Not a chance. What would I say to him? How would I contact him? Forget it." What was it with Tara today, I felt like I was in an episode of the twilight zone.

"Do you still want him, Sookie?" She lifted her eyebrows at me.

"Of course I do." Duh. What kind of moronic question was that?

"So, go get him." And with that she stood up and started walking towards the exit, I had no choice, so I followed her feeling utterly shocked and confused by her words.

Tara didn't say anything else after that, not during the walk back, and not even once we arrived in our own office. I think she knew I was mulling over her little speech.

I sat at my desk and tried to work, but I just couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about Eric. My mind played flashbacks of all our interactions, but I still couldn't see this supposed interest Tara was so adamant about. Sure he was sweet to me, but I wasn't one of those girls who always thought any guy that talked to them was hitting on them. True, I've always been self-conscious about men, but even if I wasn't I just couldn't make the leap that any man that was nice to me had ulterior motives. That's just silly and sexist. But, what if it was true this one time? God, how I wish it was so. Every fiber of my being wanted Tara's opinion to be fact. I couldn't keep thinking about that without going crazy, so I decided to try a practical approach.

I pretended, for a moment, that he had actually been interested in me, but what did it matter now? I hadn't had any contact with him in the last year. I never got back to him about his offer to help me out on the job front. I mean, come on, could I have really worked for Eric? Not in a million years. I wanted to be close to him, but not as an employee and him as my boss. I would never have been able to get any work done around him, and it would have killed me slowly to see him every day and know I couldn't touch him. That would have been a nightmare. I had way too many wicked thoughts about him to be able to have him above me. Above me. Oh. My. Eric naked above me, my hands rubbing his glorious chest, his strong arms holding him up while his muscles worked… But I digress. Crap. Concentrate Sookie.

The fact remained that he gave me his contact information and was very generous with his offer, especially considering the fact that I never had worked closely with him. Shit, now I felt bad, because had Eric been anybody else I would have emailed him and thanked him even if I wasn't interested in the position. If it hadn't been him, I would have definitely sent my resume. I never really thanked him for the opportunity. That was pretty impolite.

I had never told Amelia about the business card, and I had forbidden her to even mention him. I didn't want to be reminded of him and his girlfriend. Was he still with Ginger? Were they married by now? Surely not, I think Amelia would have broken her silence if that had been the case. I really had tried to push him to the back of my mind, but I was never successful. I had pined silently over him to an unhealthy degree. I had wanted him so much. I still wanted him so very much.

What had been Tara's parting line? You want him, so go get him. Huh. It sounded so simple, yet it was anything but. I should have contacted him when I had the chance, maybe just to thank him properly, but now that ship had long sailed. Why did I have to see him today? Why did Tara have to open her mouth? It was torture. I couldn't do anything. I had no choice but to remain passive. Or did I?

I had one of those moments of inner resolve. A 'I'm a woman hear me roar' moment. I would not stand by and crush on him for the rest of my life without even talking to him again. He had affected me long enough. Christ, he had affected for the last seventeen years. Not anymore! I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and Stackhouse women do not mope and let life pass them by. I quickly formulated a plan, and decided to act on it before I lost my sudden burst of courage. If I thought too long about it, I would totally lose my nerve.

I stared at my computer screen briefly and opened my browser. I Googled his firm website and searched for what I was looking for. I found out he had made partner last year. Good for him. I quickly found what I wanted. I gathered my resolve, took a deep breath and moved to my email inbox. I closed my eyes, stilled myself and clicked on create mail. I wrote fast and without thinking twice. Once I was done I held my breath, let it out in a big whoosh and clicked send. I felt good for about a second before it hit me. Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, what had I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *ducks*
> 
> Don't kill me! I'm already working on the next chapter.
> 
> If you're nice and review, I'll post it in the next couple of days. The more reviews I get the fastest it will be up.
> 
> So, what did you think about Tara? And Sookie's actions?


	14. THE EMAIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know. I know. I'm such a bitch. I promised to update in a couple of days and I didn't. But I have a valid excuse, I got a new puppy! He's a Shih Tzu and the cutest being on the universe. I named him Eric. Wonder why? *snorts*
> 
> Yup, I can now sleep cuddling with Eric. He's always on my bed and follows me around all the freaking time. A dream come true, no? Too bad he is not a 6'4'' Viking.
> 
> If you want to see pictures of him, check the link on my profile. He even has a tracksuit, just like his daddy on TB.
> 
> So, that's why I went MIA. I have to take care of him. I have been reading many dog books, watching dog DVDs and training him. I'm a good mom, albeit a flaky writer. Hopefully, the next chapter will come more quickly but I'm not making any promises. I'll try to at least update once a week. Just please bear with me. Things are going to start to pick up now.
> 
> Also, thanks so much for your reviews, they always bring a huge smile to my face and make my day. I received so many for the last chapter, I got all teary eyed. Keep them coming. They make me feel guilty I haven't updated and I write faster. Honestly.
> 
> As usual, but necessarily, I have to thank my beautiful beta FDM and my friend LindsayK for their help. They are also guilty of distracting me with their wonderful tales of Professor Northman and Nerdy virgin Eric. I urge you to go read their stories now.
> 
> I'll shut up now. On with the show:

I sat there frozen, and looked at my computer screen as if it had sprouted wings. What the fuck had I done? Did Tara put tequila on my coffee when I wasn't looking?

My heart was beating out of my chest, and I thought I would be sick. Slowly and fearfully I clicked on the most recent email on my sent folder, and read the words I had written after apparently having a personality transplant. I cringed when those loathsome words showed up on the screen:

From: Sookie Stackhouse

To: Eric Northman

Subject: Hi

\-----------------------

Hi Eric,

How have you been?

I think you passed me on the street today. At first I didn't recognize you, it has been a long time and once it came to me, you were already gone. I'm not sure you saw me, but I'm sorry I didn't get a chance say hello. I got your email from your firm's website, I hope you don't mind.

I trust you are well.

Sincerely,

Sookie

Oh. My. Freaking. God. How lame am I? I should have just signed it: Sookie, the dorkiest girl with a huge crush on you. Just shoot me now.

I brought both my hands to my face and let out a silent scream. I read, and reread, the stupid email for what it seems like hours. I had wanted to sound friendly, but not overtly so, and I didn't want him to think I saved his business card as a prized possession (as I had shamefully done), so I mentioned I got the address of the website. It was the truth, although his card currently resided in a drawer on my bedside table, but it had spent the better part of six months on my wallet. I'm such a loser. I shook my head to clear it, and realized there was no way I was getting any work done any time soon. I couldn't just sit at my desk and wallow in my misery and impending embarrassment. I just kept thinking about Eric reading the email, and then disregarding it. I had to move. I had to escape. So I did.

I told my secretary I had to run some errands, and took off. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to keep moving, or I would go insane.

It still puzzled and frightened me that Eric had this effect on me. Why was I so attracted to him? How does attraction work? I felt like he was an industrial sized magnet pulling me towards him, and I had no chance of an escape. It wasn't just his amazing good looks. The man was beautiful beyond words, but it was something else—something other. He was extremely bright too, and that I had to confess was such a turn on. A great intellect had always elicited more awe from me than a pretty face and body. But that still wasn't it.

Sure, over the years all my run-ins with him must have helped his allure. I was a kid when I saw him first, but even at the tender age of ten, I could sense there was something there that pulled me to him, like a moth to flame. He had a powerful aura around him, and a mystique that surrounded the way he carried himself. I could sense he had many layers, there was much hidden there and I could only hope I would be able to peel them back, one by one. Yeah, the man surely had depth. Geez Sookie, don't be such a sap.

Maybe it was pure chemistry, just pheromones working their magic. Who can explain that kind of thing? I guess nobody; it is one of life's great mysteries. It reminded me of a quote from Hamlet: "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy…"

Girl, are you quoting Shakespeare? You have definitely lost your mind. Probably, but I also had to take control and figure out why I had let a man I barely knew make me ache for him. I had always been very guarded when it came to matters of the heart. I didn't usually fall for any guy I had dated. I mean, I had like some of them very much, maybe even loved one or two, but I had never been in love. Love? Why was I even using the L word here? That was insane. I was sure I wasn't in love with Eric. Not yet, at least. Sometimes, I really want to choke the life out of that little voice in my head.

I shook my head to clear it and realized I had wandered about ten blocks from my office building, so I decided it was time to walk back, but I couldn't help daydreaming about the man that had bewitched me. I kept visualizing his lips on mine, and his strong arms encircling my waist as I moaned into his mouth. I sighed, and closed my eyes to give in to my recurring fantasy.

I was brought abruptly out of my reverie when I bumped into an unsuspecting pedestrian. He looked at me in annoyance, and I muttered an apology. This was getting out of hand.

Ok, enough of that crap, I told myself. I would call Amelia and ask for an intervention. I'm sure she could, in the worst case scenario, bitch slap some sense into me. I planned to stop by the store on my way home from work and get some Tequila, which would surely be needed for my commiserating.

I sighted my building and quickened my pace. I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to leave in time to drink myself silly with my best friend.

When I finally walked into our office, I saw Tara was busy at her computer and thought briefly about telling her what I had done, but I squashed that thought fast, before my mind could lose the focus I needed to do my job. She looked up and smiled at me, before returning her attention to what she was doing.

I reached my table and threw myself ungracefully at my chair. I arranged the papers on my desk, and fished out the file I would be working on. I reread everything I needed and turned to my computer to start writing, when I noticed I had a lot of new emails. I scanned them, and my breath caught in my throat and my heart started pounding, when I realized one of them was from him. My eyes widened and I gasped. I clumsily clicked on it, and his email jumped onto the screen:

From: Eric Northman

To: Sookie Stackhouse

Re: Hi

\-----------------------

Hello Sookie,

It's very nice to hear from you. I've been well, but I think we have a lot of catching up to do. Would you be available to have lunch tomorrow?

Eric

\--------

Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea! My insides did a Macarena. I couldn't believe the words I was reading. He was asking me out to lunch? Tomorrow? Was I hallucinating?

I couldn't control my joy, and I squeed. Out loud. I felt like dancing around the office like Christopher Walken on that Fat Boy Slim video. Thankfully, my impulse was cut short when Tara asked me if I was okay.

I was more than okay. Okay, didn't even begin to cover it. I was blissfully overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what or who has made you feel blissfully overjoyed?


	15. THE LUNCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back. There is a long ass author's note at the end. It has my apologies and an explanation. I'll keep this one short.
> 
> I just want to dedicate this chapter to Sunkisz . She is a wonderful and prolific writer. She is writing a new fic, called Grasping at Impossible. It's fantastic. Go read it now. The link is on my favorites. It stars arrogant asshole Eric. I love him. She was kind enough to have Eric bed yours truly in one of her chapters. Fictional Barbara is very cool and quite the slut. I'm beyond pleased with it, I'm giddy. Thanks again for making my dreams come true, Sun!
> 
> I also need to thank my lovely and uber talented beta, FarDareisMai2. She has my undying gratitude, always. *bows to FDM*
> 
> On with the show! (I think it's my longest chapter yet)

I woke up Wednesday with a start. My eyes popped opened and I sat up in bed. There was something important going on today, but my sleep addled brain was taking a few moments to adjust to my new awakened state. I rubbed my eyes, threw the comforter off, and tried to figure out what it was.

Oh yeah! I was having lunch with Eric Fucking Northman. I just couldn't believe it. After all these years of silently pining after him, I was going to meet him in a social situation, one he had initiated. It was too good to be true.

I didn't tell anyone Eric had invited me to lunch, not Amelia, not even Tara, although I was grateful that her talk had helped me. I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while, but I couldn't keep my excitement hidden. I wanted to jump up and down. I wanted to do the Snoopy dance. I wanted to impersonate Maria in The Sound of Music. I might, or might not, have done Numfar's Dance of Joy on my way to the kitchen to get coffee.

It was kind of silly, really. It wasn't like he had asked me to bear his children, or pulled a John Cusack with the boom box outside my window, no Peter Gabriel was involved. But still, Eric Northman had asked me to lunch. Was it a date? I had no idea. I wanted it to be and I hoped it was, but what did it mean for him? I was trying to be rational about it. It could just be a friendly lunch, but we were never really friends. We had worked together, sort of, but hadn't really socialized.

The truth was I had an unhealthy obsession with the man, and he probably hadn't given me a passing thought in all those years. So why did he want to get together over a meal? Was it work related? I couldn't see why it would be. He was a partner at a famous law firm and I was a junior lawyer at another. We even worked in different areas. I was a tax attorney and he specialized in corporate law. I guess it would make sense if we had the same client and needed to work on a due diligence that required both of our expertise. But if that was the case, he wouldn't ask me to lunch. He would ask my boss, or better yet a meeting would have been called with our legal teams and the client. So that option was out.

Did he want to be friends? Oh God no! I couldn't be friends with that man. I mean I had male friends, I had no problem with that, but I didn't think you could call a man your friend, if you fantasized about licking whipped cream off his naked chest, right? Or about him feeding you strawberries and licking it off your lips, chin, and neck. I had a whole 9 ½ Weeks scenario playing in my head, starring him. That couldn't work. So, no, not friends from my end. Also, why would he want to be friends with me? We barely knew each other, and I had made a fool of myself practically all the times we had interacted. So, if not friends, could he really be interested in me? Romantically? My heart soared at the idea.

I pretended for a minute that he was. No squealing, get a hold of yourself. That would be perfect. Unlikely, but perfect. But wait a minute! Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Shit. Well, he did a year ago, did he now? Was Ginger still around? It felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown at me. If he was still dating her, the lunch definitely wasn't a date. I would have to find out if she was in the picture. I would not get my hopes up, just to be crushed again.

I would have to wait until later to discover what it all meant. I would enjoy myself. I would behave like the grown ass woman I was. I would not swoon. I would hold myself together and play it cool. Even if it wasn't a date, it would be nice to have a chance to talk to him and get to know him better. He would get to know me too and maybe he would like me. Stranger things have happened, right? Right. I nodded to myself.

Yesterday, after our first email exchange, we had written back and forth planning our lunch. It was all very short and to the point. He had a meeting with a client in the morning, and he would be out of his office. He had asked me for my cell phone number, and told me he would call me on his way to the restaurant. He had chosen a small bistro that was near my work, so I could walk and meet him there after his call.

I sipped my coffee and pondered on what I should wear. I walked back to my room, clutching the mug, and stood in front of my closet for what seemed like hours. I wanted to look my best, but I didn't want him to think I had worked hard on looking good just to meet him. I usually wore clothes that looked professional, but simple. I wasn't a fussy dresser. I ended up choosing my black power suit, matching it with a crisp white buttoned down shirt. It had cost a pretty penny and I only wore it for important meetings with clients. It was elegant and fit me like a glove. I felt powerful and slick in it, which would definitely help me today. I left my hair down, although I always wore it up in a ponytail for work. I also added a little more make up than I habitually wore. I wanted to feel a little sexier, who could blame me? I was going to have lunch with a sex god. I needed all the help I could get.

When I was finally ready, and after about a thousand glances at my full length mirror, I left my apartment. I knew I wasn't going to get a lot of work done in the morning, since my nerves were killing me.

I arrived at work and tried my best to keep busy. I reviewed the case I was currently working on and took some notes. I finally gave up on that, since I couldn't stop glancing at the clock and my right leg was bouncing up and down, non-stop. I proceeded to write replies to all my unanswered emails, a task that kept my mind occupied for a while.

When my cell phone finally rang, I jumped about a foot in the air, and all the papers that were on my lap cascaded to the floor. Get it together, Sookie. I admonished myself. I took a deep breath and pressed the button.

"Hello." I said, somewhat shyly.

"Sookie, it's Eric. I'm out of my meeting and on my way to the restaurant. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes. Is that ok?" His phone manners could be a bit friendlier, but at least he was polite and to the point.

"Hey, Eric. Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you soon." I hung up and brought my hands to my face.

I was suddenly terrified. My heart was thundering inside my chest and my palms were sweaty. I couldn't do this. I had to do this. I was going to do this. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and stood up. I got my purse and went to the ladies room. I locked the door once I was in and leaned against it. I exhaled the breath I had been holding. I glanced at the mirror and saw that I looked pale. I walked to the sink and washed my hands. I put some cold water on the back of my neck, trying to calm down. I stared at my reflection and gave myself a pep talk. When I was a little calmer, I retouched my makeup and brushed my hair. I left the bathroom feeling a little better. I wouldn't get calmer anyway, so there was no use hiding in there.

I walked the four blocks to the restaurant in a daze. I kept repeating the mantra "stay cool" in my head. But all my efforts went out of the window, once I sighted the Adonis standing outside the restaurant waiting for me. I almost gasped, he looked so hot. He was wearing a black and white pin stripped suit, with a light blue buttoned down shirt and a matching tie. His blues eyes sparkled and I was instantly lost in them. I felt like dead woman walking as I approached him. It was like I had no will of my own. His presence pulled me in, it was almost like a magnetic force was drawing me to where he was standing. I just couldn't do anything else, besides getting closer to him.

I stopped a couple of feet away from him. It was an effort. I just wanted to throw myself at him and put my arms around his neck, and nibble on his earlobe. I did manage a small smile, while I memorized his features. His blond hair, so like mine, was longer again and loose, just as I remembered from that pub, so long ago. His suit hugged his body in all the right places, showcasing his broad shoulders and his impressive arms. The blue shirt was expensive looking and barely concealed his muscled chest. I had the urge to grab his tie and pull him to me, but I refrained. Just barely. My eyes completed their roaming and went back to his perfect face, while I tried to contain my drooling. It was extremely difficult.

When he smiled back and started to move towards me, saying hello, I was frozen on the spot. I had a deerintheheadlights look, which I'm sure was not appealing. He put his right hand lightly on my left arm and leaned in. I stopped breathing. He kissed my right cheek, my eyes fluttering closed at the contact. I felt a jolt of electricity run from my face down to my toes. I think I gasped. It was a very brief peck, but I got light headed. I couldn't think, nor could I move. He asked me if I was ready. I could only nod. He moved away from me, but kept his hand on my arm, directing me towards the entrance. I followed him blindly. I would follow him anywhere at that moment.

He stopped to talk to the hostess. Apparently, he had made reservations. Huh, that was nice. I thought to myself. He released my arm, to follow the hostess to a table at the back of the restaurant. I was immediately aware of the loss of his touch. I could sense the heat that his hand left there, even beneath all the layers of clothes I was wearing. I shook my head to try to clear it, because I felt I was under water at that moment. Luckily, I slowly resurfaced before we arrived at our destination.

When we got to our table, he pulled my chair out for me. I internally swooned. I was so nervous, I was about to jump out of my skin. On one hand, it annoyed me that he had this effect on me, turning me from an independent woman into a swooning girl. But on the other hand, I also secretly loved the way my heart thundered inside my chest, and the butterflies had a party in my stomach. It was a feeling only he could cause, and although it was new and unavoidable, it was also exciting. I felt alive. Suddenly, I could understand what a lot of music lyrics were about. I didn't want to lose that. I never again wanted to settle for some guy that didn't cause my breath to hitch, like I had done with Bill and many others. This was what artists wrote about, painted about, and looked for. Something that can't really be explained, it just is. You are never prepared for it when it happens, but you are also thankful that it did. It really can't be recreated or forced. It's magical.

I felt like I was a babbling teenage girl dealing with her first crush, but at least I was babbling in my head, and not writing it down in my diary. I internally snorted. While this entire childish monologue was going on in my head, Eric had sat down across from me and was staring at me. Wow, he really did have the most mesmerizing eyes. Snap out of it Sookie, this is your chance to get to know him and vice-versa, don't screw this up. Oh goody, no pressure!

The problem was that I had no idea what to do or say. I had no clue why he wanted to have lunch with me. I hoped he just wanted me, but it just seemed so implausible. I wasn't usually this moronic when I was around male company, but around him my mind tended to stop working, while my heart worked double time. I was just glad he couldn't hear it from across the table. So, I did the only thing I could, I smiled. Maybe I beamed maniacally, I couldn't be sure.

He smiled back, he was quite the sight. I wanted nothing more than to be responsible for putting smiles in that gorgeous face forever. He cleared his throat and fidgeted a little in his seat. That was weird. Maybe he wasn't comfortable around me and was regretting setting up this encounter. My smile faded, just when he spoke.

"Sookie, it has been a long time since we've seen each other, how have you've been?"

Oh my, his voice did things to my lower half. Rein it in, Sookie, rein it in!

"Great, how about you?" Awesome, great start to a conversation. I mentally rolled my eyes at my stupid reply, but what was I suppose to say? Recap a whole year of my boring life?

"Good. Very good." He continued to stare at me and kept silent. Just fantastic, we couldn't even maintain a conversation. It was getting really uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by, and I had to salvage this before it was too late. I steeled myself and carried on.

"I saw you made partner on your firm's website, when I got your email address from it. Congratulations!" It was heartfelt, it was nothing short of amazing to be made partner in a firm as important as his, especially at the tender age of thirty. He really was something else.

"Thank you. I guess congratulations are in order for you too, you graduated, passed the bar and got yourself a good job. You should be proud." I blushed a little.

"Yes, thank you. I'm really glad I got the job working with Mr. Merlotte, he is a good man and a great lawyer. I'm very grateful. I've learned a lot." I truly was.

"Yes. I know him a little and I know of his reputation. I'm glad it worked out for you, you deserved it. I noticed how hard you worked for Arlene. I saw you had potential. I guess I was right, since he hired you." He smiled at me.

He noticed me? That was pretty much all I registered, while inside I was jumping up and down. Suddenly, I looked down a bit embarrassed, when I remembered he gave me his business card and was so nice offering me a chance with his firm. I felt horrible about never contacting him, even if only to thank him properly. I guess I could rectify that now. With a little lying of course, I couldn't really tell him I had a huge crush on him and that was the reason I ignored his generous offer.

"I have to apologize, Eric. I'm sorry I never contacted you after you gave me your card. I was so grateful for that and never thanked you properly. I had planned to send you my resume when I was closer to graduating, but one of my professors had already lined up an interview with Sam and it all worked out. I really should have at least written you an email thanking you, but I guess I was so overwhelmed with exams, graduating and the bar, it just…" I trailed off. I was rambling.

I really didn't have a good excuse. It had been terrible of me to overlook that, but in the Eric induced haze that my brain seemed to be on whenever I thought of him, it had just never crossed my mind until now. I hung my head in shame. His light laugh brought my eyes back to him.

"It's okay Sookie, I understand. It's a hectic time. I know. I've been there." He didn't seem to be upset, but I still felt ungrateful.

"But still, it was very ungracious of me. I really am sorry."

"Well, you can always make it up to me. I'll think of something." He winked. He had a mischievous tinkle in his eyes. Was he flirting with me? Teasing me? Tara's words came back to me and I decided to roll with it. I smiled sweetly at him before replying.

"Let me know when you do. I'll do my best to make it up to you." Shit! Did that really came out of my mouth. I had really emphasized the word up. What was wrong with me? Was that too forward? Well, if he was joking, so could I, right? Damn. I turned red again, while he stared at me with an unreadable expression. I knew it. It was too much, too soon. Argh. Someone save me from myself. I looked away and pretended to be studying the painting on the wall.

"I'm sure you won't have to work too hard for that, Sookie."

My head snapped back and I looked at him with my mouth almost hanging open. Almost. His eyes had darkened considerably, and I suddenly felt really hot. Wasn't the a/c working? My mouth was also dry and I needed water. I gulped down half of the glass in front of me, while I thought about a reply.

The gods took pity on me and right at the moment our waitress came to the table and handed us our menus. I couldn't help but notice the way she was checking Eric out and smiling for all she was worth. She refilled my water, told us she would give us a few minutes, and left.

I hid for a few seconds behind the menu, but then thought better of it. It really wouldn't help my case if I appeared to be as flustered as I felt. I needed to put my big girl pants on and strike a conversation with the man in front of me. This was my chance, and I would not screw this up.

I glanced back at Eric and he seemed to be studying me. I looked him right in the eye and held his gaze. I was set on making the most of it and trying to be my normal self. I wasn't a stupid school girl, I was Sookie Stackhouse. Damn it. And Stackhouse women are not cowards. I would be myself and make him want me. He looked down first, and it made me feel victorious. I was feeling a lot better and more like myself. My confidence was growing. His sexy voice broke me out of my contemplation. He was back looking into my eyes.

"I never see you around town, at any of the social events or clubs, what do you like to do?"

I was a bit startled by his question. It was random and not what I expected to come out of his mouth. I recovered quickly though.

"Well, I don't really like clubs or partying that much. I love to read, and I like movies. Mostly I just hang out with my friends." As soon as it came out of my mouth, I realized how lame I sounded. There was nothing I could do about it, that was just me and I wasn't going to lie to him. Suddenly, I remembered that he dated Ginger, or better yet, was probably still dating her. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was a notorious party girl, and I knew he was out and around town with her a lot in the past. Again, I was reminded that if he liked that type of woman, I didn't stand a chance. Also, I still needed to find out if he was with her. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"I don't like it either." His voice was low, almost a whisper, like he was talking more to himself and not me. His replied had surprised me and my eyes widened.

"Really?" It came out sounding a lot more shocked than I had planned.

He looked stunned by his confession or my reaction, I wasn't sure, but his expression rapidly changed, replaced by an arched eyebrow and a curious stare.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" I could hardly tell him that I had snooped around and gathered that information about him and his social life. I quickly backpedaled.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem like the type that would thrive in that sort of situations. I don't know, I just guessed you liked to go out a lot." I shrugged.

"No. Not really. I need to go out to certain social events in order to network, because of my job. But I don't like it particularly. I had some fun in the beginning and I did go out a lot last year, but it quickly lost its appeal." Huh, I thought eloquently.

We were interrupted when the waitress came back to take our orders. I chose spinach ravioli, and he went with a steak and salad. He asked me if I wanted wine with my meal, but I declined. I needed to stay at the top of my game, and alcohol would not help me with my self-control. I decided to jump back into the conversation, once she was gone.

"So, what do you like to do?" I was really interested in his response.

"I love to surf." His whole face lit up and he smiled broadly. Oh fuck me! Stick I fork in me I was done. He did indeed surf. I knew he looked like a surfer, but I never had any confirmation he was one. My mind conjured up a lot of delicious images of him half naked and wet with a surfboard. Why did he have to surf? I had such a soft spot for surfers. I had always wanted to learn how to surf. I read surf magazines when I was younger. I was crazy about the ocean, I loved it fiercely. I had tried body boarding, because it was easier than surfing. It was so much fun. I was sure my expression showed my longing, because he was looking at me curiously.

"I've always wanted to learn," I replied softly.

"You did?" He sounded utterly surprised.

"Yeah. Ever since I can remember I've been in love with the ocean. My mother loved to tan, so she would take me every day after school to the beach. I would jump into the water and have a blast. I wouldn't leave the ocean until we had to go. She used to call me her little mermaid. I learned to swim pretty fast, and I always begged her to get me a surfboard. When I was seven, she gave me a body board for Christmas and it was the best present I've ever got. I guess she thought it was safer than a surf board, but I loved it nonetheless. As I got older, she would get me new boards and I would spend the whole time in the ocean body boarding. We always went to the beach in the same spot, and I guess the surfers there took pity on me, or thought I was cute, I don't know. But they kind of adopted me, I was like their mascot. They would look after me and help me out. My mother was thankful for that, because she didn't really know how to swim and was always worried I was going to drown. I wasn't very good at it, but it didn't really matter. It was great and I really loved it." I finished it with a wistful smile on my face, before it dawned on me that I had just rambled about some pretty personal and stupid stuff. I felt really silly and embarrassed. I chanced a peak at him and saw he had the most intense expression on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Do you still do it?" he asked looking really interested. I was baffled.

"No. I stopped a while back".

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. When I was in my teens, I started going to the beach with my girlfriends and they thought it was stupid. They just wanted to lie on the sand, get tans, gossip, and check out the boys. It kind of stopped being fun. School also kept me busy. I do regret it though. I still hate lying in the sand doing nothing but getting tanned, unless I have a book and I am by myself. I love getting wet." Oh. My. God. Did I just say that? It's like I had verbal diarrhea.

"I could help you with that." WHAT? He was trying not to smirk, but I could tell he was losing his battle. I was mortified. And what did he mean by that?

"What?" I spurted out. Great, I had no brain filter and I was blushing again.

"I could teach you how to surf." I was sure my mouth was hanging open.

"You would do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, if you'd like it." He couldn't possibly mean that, could he? He was just being nice. I wouldn't hold him to that. But I would fantasize about it. Oh hell, how I would.

"Sure, we could do that sometime." I shrugged. I didn't want to sound as excited as I felt at that prospect. It would be surreal.

Our food arrived and we ate in comfortable silence. I was feeling a lot better, since our conversation. It appeared my ranting hadn't screwed things up, since he looked pretty content. He was such an enigma. He never reacted the way I expected, and he seemed interested in what I had to say. Ever since I had found out he dated Ginger, I had thought he could never be interested in me. She was my polar opposite. I really needed to find out if he was still with her, but I had no idea how to work it in the conversation. After all, asking him point blank if he had a girlfriend wouldn't be polite, and it would make my feelings for him known. I couldn't risk it, since I had no idea what his intentions towards me were. I was caught up in my musings, when I realized he was talking to me again.

"…you liked movies, so what kind?" It took me a few seconds to reply, since I wasn't paying attention. I took the time to set my fork down, since I was pretty much done with my food, and wiped my mouth with the napkin.

"All kinds, really. I'll watch anything. What about you?" I could have been more specific in my answer, but I was starting to notice a pattern. He was asking me all kinds of personal questions, I would reply at length, but he wasn't giving me a lot of information back. I was going to turn the tables on him. Or at least I would try.

"The usual. Action, adventure, horror, comedy…" On no mister! I needed more than that. Also, I wondered what kind of comedy he liked. I wasn't an Adam Sandler kind of girl. I liked a particular kind of humor. I was more of a Joss Whedon fan.

"What was the last film you watched, that you liked, of course?" It was a direct question he would have to answer, and it would give me a little insight into him. I waited with baited breath while he thought about it, for a minute.

"Arsenic and Old Lace." He replied, and smiled triumphantly, probably thinking I wouldn't know the film, especially because I had frozen in place when I heard his answer. I just couldn't believe it. I loved that movie. It was one of my favorite comedies of all time, plus it starred Cary Grant, what was not to love about it? I wanted to kiss him, when the words had left his mouth. But now, I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Insanity runs in my family…" I started.

"It practically gallops." He finished.

Oh. Shit. I was in big trouble. He knew my favorite quote from the movie. The desire to kiss him was back on. Instead of acting on it, I stared at him. He stared right back and gave me a panty dropping smile.

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I was smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw" is a quote from the movie Heathers. It has also been used in the funniest fic of all time, Mr. Horrible. I don't feel bad about stealing it, because I've always loved that quote and I use it a lot. If you have been to the Sookieverse forum, you know that. It just conveys so much. Don't you think?
> 
> Anyway, I need to apologize. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I really am. I could blame being busy in real life, my new puppy, the pinched nerve on my back and even my toothache. But the truth is, it was just me. I wasn't inspired. I had writer's block. I couldn't really figure out why at the time. I know now. I'll try to explain, I owe you all that.
> 
> The thing is, I read a LOT of fanfic. It's an addiction. It's not healthy. Not only do I read SVM fics, I read Twifics too. Obscene amounts. No, I haven't taken this long to update because I was busy reading fics. Well, I was reading fics, lots of them, but the problem is that I've read too many great ones. There are so many talented people here. I'm in awe of their talent, which brings me to my issue. I started to question my own writing. After all, I'm not a writer. English is not even my native language. I convinced myself that everything I had written and everything I thought of writing was crap. Maybe I was being overdramatic, I'm not sure. I'm aware that my writing is less than perfect (it's not even close). I never pretended it was. I knew that coming in, so why was I so worried? Well, it's one thing to know your writing isn't wonderful, but another to believe it is pure garbage. I was convinced it was trash. So what changed?
> 
> I started to receive a lot of PM's and reviews asking me about my fic, telling me they missed it. Just generous people being way too kind to me. I started to feel bad. I realized my readers deserved better. It's not their fault I started something and didn't have the guts to finish it, or the talent. I knew I had to finish it. I knew I wanted to. So, I went and reread every review and PM I ever got. I got teary eyed, when I noticed how kind and sweet everyone was. I decided to put my big girl pants on and do what I had set out to do, which is to tell this story. I owed it to you all. I had been in my head for way too long, and I was being selfish and ungrateful. For that I'm so very sorry.
> 
> So, here I am. I'm back. I'll finish this story even if it kills me. I'll never again leave you hanging for so long. I'll try to update as fast as I can. You deserve my total dedication. I put this out here and you read it. You kept reading and being generally wonderful to me. I'm more grateful than you can ever imagine. I still know that I'm not a great writer; I do try my best though. I'll keep trying.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Leave me a review, please. I swear it helps to make me write faster!


	16. THE CALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Ahem* So, anyone still around?
> 
> I'm so very sorry about the hiatus. Real life, missing muse, and all that crap. But I'm back now and I'm already working on the next chapter. No more hiatus, I promise.
> 
> I have to say that all your reviews, alerts, favorites and PMs made me come back. You're all very gracious and kind. I love you all. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have had the guts to come back if it weren't for all the support. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you, who read this story and make me smile with your comments. Thank you!
> 
> Anyway, if you are still here and interested I won't keep you long. I just have to thank my wonderful beta and friend LanYap. She is amazing. I beg you to go check out her stories, you won't be disappointed. FDM is sick, so she kindly took beta duties for me. I couldn't be more grateful. She rocks!
> 
> I'll shut up now. Showtime!

I was sitting at my desk, staring at my computer screen, but not really seeing it for what felt like hours. It was Friday morning, and unfortunately I had a lot of work to do if I ever wanted to get home.

The problem was I couldn't stop thinking about him. It appeared Eric had infiltrated my mind and had totally taken over it. Ever since our lunch two days ago, I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. All I could think about were his eyes, his mouth, his glorious hair, and his mouth-watering body. I fantasized about kissing his soft lips, and tangling my hands on his silky hair, while I grinded myself on him. It was like a bad movie montage was going on in my head. You know the one where the leading lady stares at the oblivious object of her affections, while the camera zooms in her features; suddenly she can imagine herself walking up to her love interest and kissing the hell out of him, before she hears a noise that snaps her back to reality with a goofy look on her face? Yeah, that was pretty much me lately.

It didn't help that I still didn't know what that lunch was about. It hadn't felt like a date, but if not, what the hell was it? If I could figure out if he still had a girlfriend, things would be clearer. Also, I had no idea what would happen next. After some more surprisingly comfortable small talk about movies and music, we had said our goodbyes, and parted ways. We hadn't made any plans or discussed seeing each other again. He had my phone number, but I doubted he would use it. The whole thing was very frustrating and more than a little confusing. I hadn't a clue where we stood.

I literally shook myself away from my thoughts; they weren't doing me any good. I was like a dog chasing its own tail, and I would accomplish nothing by daydreaming myself into a stupor. It had to stop. There was work to be done. I knew I would leave the office late and would be craving my bed. I had already told Amelia I wasn't game tonight, and I was sure she had a romantic evening planned with Bob instead of listening to my nonsense. Although, she had spent a better part of Wednesday night at my place grilling me about my lunch with Eric, and showing more than a little patience and understanding with my current neurosis. She was indeed a good friend.

That line of thought helped me ground myself to reality. I had a life. I had friends. I had piles of work on my desk. The world doesn't stop turning just because you have a crush on a man. Life goes on, no matter what. I had to get on board and do what I was paid to do. So, I immersed myself into my work, and reluctantly locked my thoughts of Eric in the depths of my mind. Compartmentalizing was key to not going insane.

I had arrived home from work around midnight. I was exhausted, and crawled into bed immediately after discarding my clothes carelessly on the floor. I had planned on sleeping late on Saturday since I had no plans besides maybe meeting Amelia in the evening for drinks. I imagined sleeping in after reading a new book I had bought to take my mind off things. No romance novel, mind you, just a good old mystery I had read glorious reviews about. The book was by a Swedish writer, but I really tried to ignore that fact. The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo was my date for the next day.

So, it was much to my annoyance when my cell began ringing loudly somewhere in the vicinity of my head in what seemed to be too early in the morning for me. I groaned loudly, and covered my face with the comforter; I had forgotten to close the blinds the night before and the sun shone brightly on my creased face. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, but it did nothing to improve my current mood. I sought blindly after the offending phone with my right hand and found it right at the bedside table. I kept my eyes closed and answered it with an unfriendly voice.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Sookie, were you sleeping?" replied a deep voice that made me stiffened. Surely it wasn't him. I was probably still deep in REM slumber.

"Who is this?" I asked tentatively.

"It's Eric."

WHAT!

I jumped into a sitting position, while the comforter flew off me and the sun hit my eyes, temporarily blinding me. I looked around frantically and saw with some difficulty that it was 9:32 am on my alarm clock. I couldn't speak. Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God! My mind apparently was working faster than my mouth.

"Eric?" I was still too flabbergasted to say anything more intelligent. My voice was a little higher than what I would have liked, but I had more pressing worries to deal with, like what the hell was happening?

"Yes. It's me. Did I awake you?"

What? How? Why? Huh?

"Yeah." Danger, danger. Brain filter not functioning yet. Must have caffeine. I jumped up and hurried to the kitchen to get some before I did any further damage to this surreal conversation.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be out enjoying the day. Didn't you say you like the beach?"

I was thinking furiously about how to respond to Eric, while my mind was completely confused by my current situation. In what parallel universe had I awaken in, where Eric called me at nine in the morning and asked me if I liked the beach? What the fuck was going on? Did I eat some magic mushrooms last night? I grabbed my favorite mug like it was a life-line. I thought maybe it had the answers, but it only said 'gimme some sugar' in bold yellow letters. Not helping.

"I did. And I do." Crap, I was digging myself into a bigger hole. I scolded myself. Sookie, get it together woman. You can be eloquent; don't you have a law degree for Christ's sakes? I would not panic. Somewhere in my mind a little voice whispered: Too late!

"I worked very late last night and I was catching up on some sleep. I'm sorry about that." Why the hell was I apologizing for? My inner woman screamed at me. He was the one who called me out of the blue early in the morning and started with the third degree. I also noticed he could have better phone manners. I was getting a little angry. That was good. I felt more like myself; more grounded and less like a scared little rabbit caught at the end of a riffle. Anger was better than confusion any day.

"I apologize, but I have been up since six surfing and I didn't think about the time. Do you want me to call back later?"

NO! My head was screaming. Any anger I had was rapidly disappearing and being substituted with desperation.

"No, Eric. It's okay. I'm up and you're right. It's a nice day out, I should be enjoying it." I wanted to shout: What do you want? Why are you calling me? I had betters manners though, but I was utterly boggled by his call.

"That's the reason I'm calling."

What? I was dumbstruck.

"How come?" That was the best I could come up with. Lame, I told myself. My mouth was hanging open and the coffee was forgotten in my hands.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the beach with me. I could give you your first lesson on how to surf." I distinctively remembered him offering, but I had never thought in a million years that would actually happen. Was I really up? I discretely pinched myself, although I knew he couldn't see me. I was not the sharpest tool in the box at that moment.

"You mean now?" Was he serious? Was it some elaborate joke Amelia was pulling on me? Was I on "Candid Camera"?

"Yes. Why not? Do you have other plans?" I glanced back at the book on my bedside table. No contest, really.

"No, I don't." I paced around my kitchen like a caged animal. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. My brain was overheating. Information does not compute, it said. I sooooo needed to reboot.

"So? Are you coming or not?" He sounded impatient.

I replied instinctively.

"Yes." I briefly wondered if I would ever be capable of saying no to him.

"I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Do you still live in the same place? If not give me your new address." He still remembered where I lived? Ok, not important right now.

"Yeah, I still live at the same apartment."

"I'll be there shortly." He hung up.

I stared at the phone with my mouth hanging opened and my eyes bugging out like it had sprouted wings. Breathe, Sookie, breathe. Do not under any circumstance hyperventilate. Eric Fucking Northman was going to pick me up in twenty minutes. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea. This was not happening, was it? Eric was taking me to beach for surf lessons. Again with the: What? How? Why? Huh?

Then it hit me. The beach? The freaking beach? I was screeching in my mind. I had to put on a bikini. A bikini! Eric was going to see me for the first time outside work clothes and that stupid soccer uniform in a fucking bikini! God help me. Should I call him back and say I couldn't make it? Would I really chicken out on a chance to hang out with him. Hell no! My inner Will Smith screamed.

I needed to calm the fuck down. I downed the coffee that was still in the mug in my hand and thought about what one wears to surf. I knew only a bikini and a beach dress wouldn't work. But first things first. I ran to my bathroom, pulled my hair up and took a quick shower. I shaved every part of my body that needed shaving, and washed my face frenetically trying to get all the sleep wrinkles out. Once I was satisfied that was nothing more I could do, I went in search of the appropriate attire.

I ransacked my closet trying to find a pair of board shorts I knew I had somewhere. Thankfully, I was sure they had escaped Amelia's inspection of my clothes, since I never ever wore them. When I found them, I breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the door, hitting my butt on the floor. My nerves were killing me. I tried to relax for the umpteenth time, but to no avail. I got up slowly and robotically, and looked for my cutest, but modest, bikini. It was navy blue with white stars on it. It went well with my board shorts, since they were white with off-white hibiscus flowers on it. I also need a tank top with some support. I didn't want my boobs hanging out of them while on the water. I had been a body boarder once, so I thought the same rules applied when choosing what to wear. I found a red tank I had used for the yoga classes Amelia forced me to take during college. It would have to do. I put it all on and thought I had a bit of a sailor looking going for me, but if that was good or not I had no idea. Fashion wasn't my thing, unfortunately.

I was inspecting myself in the mirror, when I caught a glance at the clock and realized Eric would be there soon. My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed my beach bag and threw a towel, sunscreen, my sunglasses, and other necessities in it. I put on my flip flops and sat on the end of the bed. My heart was beating like crazy, and my anxiety had reached its peak. I had a feeling I was about to pass out. What was I doing? Whom was I doing it with? I closed my eyes and bought my hands to my face. I shook my head from side to side. I really needed to get my shit together. I was just going to the beach with a friend. A friend I wanted to make out with. A friend that made my insides sing, and my body temperature spike. A friend that was the closest thing to a sex god I had ever seen. I didn't know much about Eric, but I knew that man was sex on a stick. I wanted him, oh God, how I wanted him. But the million dollar question was: what did he want with me?

I was pondering that puzzling question that was the equivalent of a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma for me, and trying again not to panic, when my phone rang, startling me. I took a deep breath, and let it all out, trying to get rid of the feeling of impending doom. I steeled myself and answered it.

"I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please, don't kill me. I'm already working on the next chapter. It will be much longer and with a lot of good stuff (hopefully) in it. I had the choice of making you all wait a couple more days or splitting it in two. I decided on the split. It had to be done. The next chapter is really important to me and to the story. I had it in my mind ever since the idea of writing this came to me, so I want to get it just right. Trust me. Please.
> 
> Also, please review. I want to know if anyone is still reading this, and I'm sure your comments will fuel my renewed inspiration. I'll be working hard on what's coming next for our favorite couple. Anyone cares to guess?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. THE BEACH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is where the real fun starts. I hope you enjoy it and the following ones. Things are picking up now!
> 
> First, I need to profusely thank deea1983 for her help. She was kind enough to read most of it yesterday after my post asking for help. She helped me with some typos and some needed corrections. She was incredibly helpful. I asked her some specific questions about this chapter that were worrying me. It's been too long and I was feeling super insecure. She talked me down the ledge. She was very reassuring and that's what I needed to finish the chapter and have the courage to post it. Thank you so much, Andreea!
> 
> I'd be remiss, if I didn't also thank Katie-1-Scarlett-2-Butler-3. She was the first one to offer her help yesterday, but we had some technical difficulties and time zone differences. I haven't heard back from her yet, but she was busy at work and I really appreciate how hard she tried to help me. I look forward to listening to her feedback too. At least now she can read the completed chapter.
> 
> Before you read it, I urge you to reread the whole story if you haven't already. It will vastly improve your reading experience of this chapter.
> 
> FINALLY, here is the next chapter! Almost 8 years in the making. I think I stopped before this one because this chapter is very crucial. The story will pick up from now on. This tale was conceived and always meant to be a slow burn. Especially because it's inspired by real events in my life. You know the saying: "Write what you know". I had to be true to myself, to the events that gave me the idea for this fic (my first ever writing of any kind), to Sookie's journey and Eric's. I guess it's a little bit of wish fulfillment, since this is not a biography and it has a lot of fiction, more so from now on. However, my vision for this story has never changed. I have had the final chapter and scene so clear in my mind from the day I decided to start writing it. You'll see.
> 
> Also, I have mentioned in a previous posted "chapter" (which was just an author's note) that rereading the story made me think my Sookie is annoying. I'll take that back now. Sure, she's a bit neurotic and insecure, but she'll find her footing soon. We should remember that this Sookie is young and fully human in a human world (it's not the Sookie from the books – she hasn't been through all that trauma and supernatural shenanigans). The story started when she was just 10 years old and we are seeing her grow up. She has had little experience with men and has never been in love. She's also very intelligent, hard-working, loyal, brave, strong-willed, and extremely independent (just like in the books – you'll see). I must admit that she also does carry some of my characteristics from when I was that age. I'm now 38, so I'm way more confident and less neurotic about men. I think it's true of a lot of women, especially young ones, to be quite insecure and neurotic about men. No matter how smart, accomplished, successful and self-assured they are in all the other parts of their lives. Men tend to drive us nuts, or it's just me? It might be the case and this Sookie has a lot of young me in her. Sadly, I also think it's the culture we live in.
> 
> One more thing. I have reread the story several times before posting this and I also reread every review that was ever posted for this story. I never did manage to reply to them at the time. I was too busy reading fanfics, sorry! I just want to assure you that I have all your comments, questions and suggestions in mind. Every question posed will be answered in due time. It was always planned this way. I haven't forgotten any of the other characters or plot lines that are still open. All will be resolved, hopefully in a satisfying manner. There will be other EPOVs when needed. It will happen. I'll leave you with this: Do not fret. This is an Eric & Sookie story, they will get a HEA (especially since CH denied us one). How? You'll have to keep reading it to find out! ;)

"I'm here."

I shivered from head to toe from the sound of his voice, and from the knowledge of where he currently was. My heart was pounding so hard I was afraid he would be able to hear it, not to mention I was close to having a heart, or at least, an anxiety attack. I swallowed hard in an attempt to sooth my nerves.

"I'll be right down." My slight high pitched voice replied. Lord help me!

I ran to my room to take a last look in the full-length mirror. I guessed I looked okay; there was really nothing I could do to make me a stunner. My ordinary self would have to do. I walked to my door, got in the elevator while all the way down chanting to myself that it would all work out for the best. I had to be myself, just plain old Sookie Stackhouse. Either Eric would like me, or he wouldn't. I wasn't cut out to pretend to be someone else or to be phony. Usually I was pretty happy with myself, but Eric was like a vampire that sucked all my confidence away, instead of my blood. In that moment, the thought of bleeding was way less terrifying than trying to be confident in his presence.

I approached the door that led outside my building with a mixture of dread and excitement. I felt like a kid that was going to spend the weekend with a new friend. I was scared, excited, confused, happy, nervous and apprehensive. I wanted to please him. I wanted him to like me. It was all very childish, but much too real for me.

Once I got to the outer gate and turned around; I was rooted on the spot. Eric was leisurely leaning his gorgeous ass on his car door, with his arms crossed in front of him. He was shirtless, in flip flops, and wearing only black board shorts. His long hair was slightly damp and tousled, but my eyes couldn't get past his glorious naked chest. His six pack abs were in full display, and his shorts hung so low on his narrow waist that the trail of blond hair leading to the promise land was perfectly framed by some impressive muscles that formed a delicious V. He looked like an advertisement for Wet Dreams R Us. I gulped, probably loudly, and I was sure I had drooling coming out of my mouth. I also couldn't move.

My eyes took their time scanning for the first time the perfection that was his half naked body. I hadn't the words to describe it. Adonis, Greek God, was all that came to mind. Michelangelo's David had nothing on him. I slowly looked up and found him smirking at me. I wasn't one to easily blush, but I was pretty sure I looked redder than a tomato right at that minute. Eric tended to have that effect on me.

If I thought he looked amazing in his suit, I was gravely mistaken. He had never looked better than right at that minute. Did I mention his arms? Oh. My. God. His arms. There were no adjectives. The best I could come up with was arm porn. The muscles were straining because of his posture, and all I could think about was licking them; actually licking all of him. I bet he was salty from the ocean. Yummy. I unconsciously licked my lips. He had a flawless physique. He was incredibly tall, and muscular. But not the kind you get from pumping a lot of iron and taking steroids. I was never one for that kind of look. His body was the product of excellent genetics and some healthy exercise. I felt the most powerful wave of lust hit me, making me extremely hot and bothered, and probably sweaty. I was completely fucked, but not in the way I wished to be at that precise moment.

Apparently, even without my conscious command, my body started to walk towards him. Moth to a flame, I tell you. I refrained from running, which was what my body was begging me to do. I wanted to touch him so badly, my fingers were aching. My eyes were downcast while I walked, trying to hide my traitorous thoughts from him and his knowing smirk. But when I got a couple of feet from him, I looked up in an attempt to keep me from throwing myself at him. He took his time looking me up and down, which made me wonder if I was getting at least a fraction of the reaction I had to him. Probably not, but that brief thought cheered me up a little.

I mentally scolded myself and tried to get the soft porno movie I had going on my mind to stop playing, so I could open my mouth and say something coherent. I was saved from my internal struggle when Eric spoke.

"You ready to go?"

As ready as I'll ever be, I wanted to say, but refrained. I wasn't sure if my voice would work, so I just nodded.

He followed me around his car and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in. I was excited to be going off with Eric, although I would have probably chosen a different scenario that didn't involve myself in a bikini. Him being half naked was a glorious sight though, so I couldn't complain.

Once he was settled, he started the car and drove off. I was incredibly nervous, but determined to have a great time and enjoy this experience, whatever it may bring. He had his Ipod hooked up to his car stereo and there was a familiar rock song playing. He saw me looking and handed me his Ipod.

"Here, pick something you like". He said and nodded encouragingly. I was thrilled at the chance to snoop around and find more about him and his music taste. As I expected there were a lot of classic rock like The Rolling Stones, Stone Temple Pilots, AC/DC, Nirvana, and the likes, but there were also some surprises. His taste in music was somewhat similar to mine. He had some Johnny Cash, Frank Sinatra, Foo Fighters, Kings of Leon, Muse, Linkin Park and Dave Matthews Band, which were some of my favorite singers and bands. I was happy about finding a connection to him, no matter how small it was and I started to loosen up a bit.

Eric was just a guy, yes, he was gorgeous, but then again so what. I had to stop being so intimidated by him and for some strange reason looking at his music collection and finding so much in common with mine made me relax. It was about time I started being my real self around Eric and not this self-conscious girl with a silly crush. I made a promise to myself right then that I'd be completely ME around him. I hated games. I never had the patience or the personality to plot silly seductions. He'd like me as I was or not. It'd have to do. If he didn't like me, well he wasn't the man for me no matter how good looking and bright he might be.

I made my selection and grinned when Muse's cover of Feeling Good started. I thought the lyrics were extremely appropriate.

Birds flying high

You know how I feel

Sun in the sky

You know how I feel

Reeds driftin' on by

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good…

Eric glanced at me when the song started, but he looked back at the road before I could interpret what he thought of my choice in music. I looked out of my window and suddenly it dawned on me what a beautiful day it was. The sun was shining high in the sky, there wasn't a cloud anywhere, it was truly an amazing day to be going to the beach. Plus, I was in the best company possible. There was nowhere I'd rather be at that moment than in that car with Eric. I was indeed feeling good. It was going to be a new dawn and a new day for me. I was determined to turn a new leaf.

My heart was soaring. I realized right then and there that this was one of those perfect moments that you never forget. Riding in the car with your crush on a beautiful sunny day with one of your favorite songs playing on the way to the beach with the window rolled down and the ocean wind lightly blowing on my hair and face. I started to sing under my breath, I couldn't really help it, I just felt so happy and peaceful, finally. It was a kind of joy that I hadn't felt in a very long time.

Fish in the sea

You know how I feel

River running free

You know how I feel

Blossom in the trees

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun

You know what I mean, don't you know

Butterflies are all havin' fun

You know what I mean

Sleep in peace when day is done

And this old world is a new world

And a bold world

For me…

I startled when he spoke.

"You seem to really like this song". He was looking at me curiously, like he was trying to figure me out. Maybe he was.

"I do. I prefer the Nina Simone version, but this one comes in a close second." It was a great cover.

"You like Nina Simone?" He sounded surprised. I have no idea why.

"I love her. Billie Holiday too. There's just something about their singing that draws me in. It's soulful and powerful. It also makes me think of another era, of piano bars, cigarette smoke, men in hats and femme fatales."

It was silly but true. It was weird, as much as I was intimidated by Eric I also never seemed to be able to just shut up. He always managed to make me talk and reveal my inner most thoughts. I just wanted him to know me, the real me. I ducked my head a little embarrassed after what I said and looked at him from under my lashes. He was smiling.

"I love Jazz. My father was a big fan, so I grew up with it. I'm glad you enjoy it too. Not many people do anymore."

"Well, they don't know what they are missing. Listening to Benny Goodman should be mandatory, I think." I said and smiled back at him.

He smiled too and said he agreed. We drove on comfortably without speaking to one another with just me still singing under my breath. I guess he was also enjoying the moment. I was so happy at being in the car with the guy I'd liked for years, enjoying some good music on such a beautiful day that promised all kinds of new adventures. I was hopeful and joyful.

Pretty soon we arrived at our destination, which was Sao Conrado beach. It wasn't a beach I was used to frequenting much, but I knew it was a popular surfing spot, so I understood his choice.

Eric managed to find a parking spot and we disembarked. He started to remove his surf board from the rack on top of the car while I grabbed my bag. He was quick about it, he had plenty of practice, and soon enough we were on the sand, walking closer to the water. I had no idea how the lesson would start or how I'd manage to try to surf with Eric around, but I was willing to try anything at that point. I was having fun being around him and on the beach. I'd always had a great love for the ocean. I was a little worried because the waves seemed bigger than what would be appropriate for a first timer like me. I was a good swimmer and I could deal with big waves on my own, but with a surf board I was plenty doubtful. I just didn't want to make an ass out of myself in front of him. I'd do my best. It's all anyone could really ask for. It'd have to be enough for him.

Eric found a spot very near the water that he seemed to like and he turned to me. My apprehension grew. He noticed, because he smiled in a reassuring way and beckoned me forward with his hand. I went willingly. He had placed the board on the sand and we both stood to its left. He looked down at it and them at me.

"Well, Sookie, I think we should start with the basics here on the sand. I'll show you how to get up on the board and you'll do a few practice-runs on dry land before we get in the ocean. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded and carefully spread my towel on the sand a little further away from the surf board, placed my bag on top of it and my flip flops on the side. I put my hair in a tight pony tail and turned back to him to gave him my full attention. I had a swarm of butterflies in my stomach and not only because of the hunk next to me. I was truly scared of how the lesson would turn out. When he realized, he had my full attention and that I was waiting for instructions, he lowered himself on top of the board. The muscles on his arms did wonderful things to my libido and my fear decreased. If nothing else, the sights I was going to be present for were totally worth anything that might go wrong.

He proceeded to demonstrate how to get up on the board after just lying flat on top of it a few times, how to move your leg to the front of the board and jump up at the same time without losing your balance. It reminded me a little of some yoga movements, which was good for me since I had practiced a lot of yoga with Amelia in college. I'll admit that for the first couple of demonstrations I was more concerned with watching his graceful body, mostly his glorious butt, than with paying close attention to the instructions, but I quickly realized ogling him wasn't going to help my case. He seemed to be taking this lesson seriously, so I'd too. After all, I've always wanted to learn how to surf and here was my chance, hot teacher notwithstanding.

After he was satisfied he had showed me how to do it properly, he got off the board and told me to try it myself. I self-consciously got down and laid on my stomach on the board just like he'd shown me. I proceed to follow his directions and after about twenty practice runs with him staring at me like what I was doing was the most important thing in the world, he deemed it was enough. It seemed I got it right in the sand, now facing the waves was another thing entirely.

"Sookie, that's was good. I think it's time we try it on the water. You ready to get wet?"

He sounded very serious, and even though I caught the little innuendo I wasn't sure he realized it and his tone made me question if he was daring me, testing me. Well, buster, bring it on. If there's one thing that's true about me is that I never run from a challenge. If he thought I'd give up now he was in for a big disappointment. He really didn't know me. Yet. The little voice in my head added.

I got up and stood next to him. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring intently into the ocean. It made sense, he was probably studying the wave patterns and getting a feel of it like surfers usually do, I guess. I stared too. I noticed again that the waves were a lot bigger than I had imagined for a first-time surfing lesson. They were almost as tall as Eric, around 6 foot and a half inches. I had no issue with getting in the water even with the size of the waves. I had faced worse by myself when I used to body board as a kid. Now, dealing with his board and thinking about being able to stand up on it and surf a wave were way more concerning to me.

However, here I was and I wasn't going to back down. Not only could it be my only chance to hang out with Eric, it was always a dream of mine to learn to surf. No way I was going to pass up this opportunity. So, I did what I should. I briefly turned to Eric and spoke.

"I'm more than ready. Let's do it."

I didn't wait for his reply and didn't look back. I took a little running start and dove head on into the ocean. I figured he'd follow me and bring his board. Better him dealing with it in the waves than me. I started swimming for all I was worth and diving deep to pass through the traitorous waves. I loved the ocean and I had a deep respect for it. As everyone should. I played a game that I used to play when I was a kid braving tumultuous waters. I swam hard, but waited until the last minute possible to dive under the huge waves that were coming faster and faster. There's a trick to it. You must time it carefully and just before the wave breaks you have to dive as deep as you can, as close to the sandy floor of the ocean as possible to avoid being caught in the undertow. Then you must surface fast, because there is always another wave right after and you need to repeat the process and not get caught in the swell. I was having a blast. So much so that I even forgot about Eric for a time. I assumed he had followed me in, but I was having way too much fun to look back and check.

After a while I finally swam past the waves and reached calmer waters. I waited for Eric in that place right before the waves start forming. There were surfers there sitting on their boards and waiting to catch the right waves. I was the only swimmer around without any type of board, which got me a few bemused looks from the surfers. They were in for a show. If it was going to be a tragedy or a comedy I had no idea.

I did look for Eric then and was rewarded with a beautiful sight of him wet on his surf board diving under the last waves to reach me. I always admired that move. How a surfer can dive under a wave just by being one with the board and tipping it down. I really hoped I would learn that move one day. I don't know what took Eric so long to finally reach me. He was a big man, a surfer, so a strong swimmer. Maybe he waited a bit before following me in, maybe the board made him slower, although that didn't make sense to me. Shouldn't the board make it easier and faster for him? I had no idea, but decided that wasn't important enough to ask at that moment. What surprised me most is that when he reached me he looked like he was mad at me. He stared at me with such an intense expression that I felt uncomfortable. I had no idea why he would be angry about any of my actions. I was pondering that when his voice cut into my bemused thoughts.

"Well, well, you're full of surprises, aren't you, Sookie?"

He really had no idea.

"I sincerely hope so, Eric. Otherwise I'd be quite boring. And let me tell you, I hate boring."

"You're lucky then, I'm anything but boring."

He was quite full of himself. So, I sassed back.

"That's for me to determine and the jury's still out on that."

He gave me a panty dropping smile then, and although it did things to me, I was starting to be able to deal with them and him without being so flustered.

"Spoken like a true lawyer. But don't worry, you'll hopefully soon find out."

"We'll see. So, are we just going to chat or are we surfing? I was promised a lesson and I expect you to deliver."

"Oh, I'll deliver, Sookie. I always do. Never doubt that."

"Let's get this show on the road then. I don't have all the time in the world, you know."

"As the lady wishes. But, Sookie, when I deliver I can promise you time will be the last thing on your mind."

"Promises, promises… Let's hope your bite is as big as your bark."

I arched my eyebrow at him and was rewarded with a booming laugh. I liked that. I enjoyed making him laugh. His whole demeanor changed when he laughed. It was full of joie de vivre. He usually carried himself so seriously and professional. I guess it was his work persona. I was flattered that not only was he willing to share one of his passions with me, but that he was also now showing me a more real side to him, the off the clock Eric, I figured.

We were also back to sexual innuendos. We were flirting. Really flirting. I guess Tara was right after all. Now, if he just wanted another notch on his bed post I wasn't the girl for him. But I would enjoy the banter and tread carefully. I wouldn't mind having a night of hopefully mind blowing sex with him. My orgasm jar had been empty for a long time. However, I was way too invested in Eric to be satisfied by a one night stand. What preoccupied me was his intentions towards me. I could see now that it wouldn't be hard to sleep with him, I was sure he was more than willing. It just wasn't enough for me. I had to go big or go home. We needed to get to know each other more deeply before I decided to roll the dice or quit the game. More importantly was finding out if he still had a girlfriend, Ginger, or even a new one. I still didn't know how to broach that subject, but I was hoping the situation would present itself sooner or later. It kind of helped not knowing. It made me more cautious and guarded. From what I was gathering so far about Eric, it was a good thing.

I was getting tired of swimming around while he was lying comfortably in his board. Plus, I was also very eager to try surfing for the first time. I smiled back at him and spoke.

"So, Eric is your MO to just lie there while the girl does all the cardio vascular work?"

Yeah, that was way more forward than I was used to. But I was starting to enjoy the veiled and not so veiled double-entendres that Eric seemed to like. It helped my confidence. I wasn't blushing anymore and that gave me a sense of empowerment. We were now flirting, or at least, communicating on the same level. It gave us a more equal footing, which would be useful if I was to spend more time with Eric. I wanted to, so very much.

He looked shocked for a moment, before he composed his expression. Huh. I guess he was not used to people playing with him using his own tactics. Or maybe he just didn't expect it from me. He really didn't know me well, I reminded myself again. It was a little out of character for me, but he didn't know that. I was rapidly realizing that I had to be quick and sharp to keep up with him. I liked that. It was not at all like my other experiences with men, not that I had much anyway. However, being kept on my toes and the verbal sparring was very stimulating. It was hot and fun. I could certainly roll with that.

"Sookie, what am I going to do with you?" He shook his head slightly.

"I think for now you should lend me your board and teach me how to use it."

"I'll teach you everything I know, if you're willing."

Well damn, that was something. My imagination conjured up some interesting things. I was more than willing. I was craving it.

"Not only am I willing, but able and ready for it. Plus, I'm already all wet." I couldn't resist teasing him back and gave him my sweetest and most innocent smile.

He dropped off the board and landed right by my side in the water, his wet arm brushing mine. He looked at me intently and I looked back. Our eyes held each other's with intensity. It was surprisingly comfortable, even with the sexual tension at its peak. Our eyes always seemed to be having silent conversations that I wasn't quite sure I understood. There was mutual lust there, that was clear now, but there was more to it. I did like the intimacy of just being so close to him, wet, scantily clad and with our arms touching. I had goosebumps all over that I couldn't blame on the water. It was like we were alone in the world. Just the two of us in our own little bubble. The air was charged with electricity and it was a pregnant moment. It was like we were at the edge of a cliff that neither one was ready to jump off yet. We were enjoying the anticipation. We remained like that for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to me.

We finally broke eye contact and the bubble burst. He held the board and told me to get up on it and sit in the middle. I did as I was told and quickly realized it sounded a lot easier than it actually was. I was shocked by that. I was so used to seeing surfers sitting leisurely on their boards waiting for waves or just chilling that I never imagined that it was quite difficult to balance yourself in the middle of a surf board bobbing in the ocean. I couldn't quite balance myself well enough to sit still and kept almost sliding off the board. Well, that sucked and I felt a little embarrassed. If I couldn't manage to do the simplest thing on a surf board, how was I going to be able to surf?

Eric noticed right away that I was having a hard time and he was kind enough to hold the board more steadily and keep me in place with his big hand on my waist. It was quite nice to have his hand finally on me, even if he was just being a gentleman. It was sexy as hell though. His hand was huge, and although I had my board shorts and tank top over my bikini, I was soaking wet. His hand on my waist seemed heavier than it should be and there was warmth there, even though his hand was also wet. I couldn't help and shivered a little. All this sexual tension was a little overwhelming. I had never felt so much lust and wanting for a man before. It was incredible and a little frightening. He seemed to be feeling something too, because he avoided my gaze and kind of froze while keeping me in place. If neither of us moved or talked soon I was pretty sure something more was going to happen and although I wanted him, I didn't want to jump him right there in the middle of the ocean just for lust's sake. I used all my self-control to try to lighten the situation before I did something I would probably regret later.

"Eric, is it always this hard or am I doing something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong at all with what you're doing. And yes, it's always this hard, especially with you."

I rolled my eyes at him, enough already with the innuendos. I was afraid that if I got even more turned on I'd combust into flames. Plus, I really did want to try to surf, dammit.

He was perceptive, so he gave me a quick smile and started to tell me to use my core strength, my legs, and hold my balance. I refocused on the task at hand and it got a little better. I was still not fully comfortable or totally balanced, but I wasn't slipping off the board anymore. Eric's hand was still on me and that helped too. Then, in a move so fast and agile, Eric was sitting behind me on the board. I was startled and almost fell off. He caught me by the waist with both hands and held me in place in front of him. I thought I had diffused the sexually charged atmosphere, but it all came back full force the minute I was sitting between his legs with my back almost touching his chest and his arms encircling my waist with his hands resting on my abdomen. I thought I was going to jump off my skin. I wanted to lie back and rest on his chest. I wanted to hold his arms around my waist. Our legs were brushing together and the bobbing off the ocean made it even sexier. Jesus H. Christ. I was basking in the feeling of his body so close to mine. It was a longtime dream come true, but I was also frozen in place. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid about what Eric might do. I shivered again and my body broke out in goosebumps that were very visible to him, since he was so close.

"Are you cold, Sookie?" He whispered a little sarcastically in my ear.

That only made things worse or better, depending on the perspective. I wasn't quite sure. I decided to go with my gut or maybe something a little lower. Cold was the furthest thing from my mind, I was hot and bothered beyond belief.

"I guess I am."

I lied to him and laid back a little getting my back flush with his amazing chest. My arms moved without my conscious command, wrapping themselves on his arms and holding his hand on my waist. I was surrounded by Eric and in his embrace. I relaxed a little into him and I heard him sigh into my hair. He placed his chin on my shoulder and we stayed like that on the board being lulled by the water and looking at the beach. I have no idea how long we remained like that. I was lost in the moment. In the heat of his body and his scent. In the intimacy and comfortable silence. We fitted together well. Like two pieces of a puzzle. It was humbling and amazing. I never wanted to leave his embrace. It felt like home, which should have been freaking me out, but it wasn't. Not at all. I felt content and peaceful. After all, wasn't that what I had wanted for so long? Being in Eric's arms. Being close to him?

That thought sobered me up some. Yes, I wanted to be close to Eric. But physical proximity and chemistry isn't the same as an emotional connection. I wanted both. I just didn't know if he was willing to offer me both. We still needed to get to know each other better, spend more time together, talk. Jumping into bed with him wasn't a smart move. I had no doubt it would be great and my body sure wanted me to just give in, but my heart and mind were more cautious. I knew I'd have to take a leap of faith if I really wanted to be with him. Nothing in life is guaranteed, especially matters of the heart. He could have the best intentions towards me, however, even if that was the case there was no way to know how things would turn out. It was still too soon for me to take that leap. I needed more time with him. I didn't do casual sex. I didn't even have much experience in that area. I had only slept with two people and both were my boyfriends when it happened. The title of boyfriend and girlfriend wasn't the issue. That label was somewhat childish at our age, but I needed the emotional attachment to be mutual. I was already way over my head when it came to my feelings for Eric. There was history there for me, a long story going back many years. That wasn't the case for him. It wasn't his fault that I was invested and attracted to him for a long time. Before he even knew who I was, before he showed me any real attraction. The scales weren't balanced. Yet, I hoped. I needed to be careful, because I knew once I opened that door there was no going back for me. I guess I needed some type of assurance that it wasn't just about sex for him. That I wasn't just another conquest. It was my heart in the line and I didn't want it broken.

I was way into my head and needed to snap out of it. But a thought came to me and it slipped off my mouth before I could control myself.

"What are we doing?"

I whispered mostly to myself, but I knew he had heard me. His chin was resting on my shoulder, our cheeks were brushing together. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. It was too soon to ask this question, but I was caught in the moment.

I expected him to reply with some sexual joke, to proposition me, or even jump me right there. I was surprised when he let out a big breath right by my ear, which made me want to jump him, but was saved from that when he responded.

"I don't know." He whispered so softly I barely heard and he sounded a bit lost.

Well, it wasn't the response I had expected or even wanted, but it was sincere which was more than I had hoped for. I didn't want to dwell on that and we needed to change this new heavy atmosphere that suddenly surrounded us. So, I dove off the board back into the water to cool down and to lighten things up. When I emerged back and looked, Eric was still sitting on the board looking down at me with an expression I had never seen on him before. He looked vulnerable. I was probably reading that wrong, but it was my best guess. I didn't like that look on him, it made me feel protective of him. I decided it was best if we went back to the reason we were there in the first place. Things were getting too intense.

"I know. We are surfing, Eric. Well, I'm supposed to be trying to surf at least. So, what's the next step?"

I smiled up at him. It worked. He smiled back and I saw the determination get back into his eyes. That's my Eric. My Eric? Damn you, little voice! I know, I know. He's not mine, yet. Hah, take that inner Sookie.

"Right you are. Okay, come back on the board and lie down on it like I showed you earlier."

He smoothly slid off the board and push it towards me. I got back up, this time on my stomach. I positioned myself as I had on the sand. Eric swam around and secured the strap of the board on to my right ankle. He proceeded to explain to me that when a good wave came, he'd tell me and I'd have to paddle my heart out to catch it and then I'd have to somehow get up on it like I did in the practice run. It sounded simple, but I knew it wasn't that easy. The part that worried me the most was trying to stand up fast enough and then keep standing long enough to actually surf a wave. I'd just have to try my best and let the cards fall where they may. If I really wanted to learn to surf, which I did, I had to start somewhere. Now was a good time as any, if not better since I had Eric as a teacher.

I stayed on the board ready to go while Eric was studying the coming swell and waiting for a nice wave to give me the okay to go. I was getting anxious but also very excited. Finally, Eric told me to go and gave the end of the board a little push forward. I used my arms as fast and as hard as I could to paddle and be able to catch the wave, but I wasn't fast enough or maybe I hesitated a little and lost my chance. I was frustrated. I paddle back to Eric, who told me it was perfectly fine and that it takes a little practice to get it right. He said I needed to paddle harder and faster and not to hesitate. I had guessed that was the case, and was too concentrated in trying to get it right to give him a snarky reply. He was being very kind and patient. I was the one that was nervous.

We repeated the process again a couple of times and I still couldn't get on a freaking wave. My frustration was growing and Eric seemed to be having the time of his life trying to teach me. I don't know if my frustration and determination amused him or if he was simply enjoying teaching someone something he loved so much and was apparently very good at.

Eric seemed to excel in everything he put his mind to. It was a bit annoying and I was sure his cockiness came from it. Truth be told, it was quite attractive too. I liked Alpha males. I liked intelligent and competent men. Men who took control and were natural born leaders. I could deal with a bit of cockiness, and even try to bring him down a notch when the opportunity presented itself. That could be fun. Arrogance was harder for me to deal with. I can't stand people who think they're better than everybody else. Eric wasn't arrogant with me, but I wasn't sure if he wasn't with other people. I really hoped he wasn't. That'd be a major turn off. But that was not a concern for today. I still had to at least get on a wave.

My wish was granted seconds after I had that thought.

Eric yelled: "GO, GO, GO!" And gave a harder push and I was off paddling my heart out. This time I didn't hesitate, I just went with the wave and surprised myself by being able to stand up a little awkwardly and keep standing. I was starting to surf! It was beyond awesome for a second until I made a big mistake. In my exhilaration and excitement, I looked back at Eric. I had time to briefly see him grinning at me and then I lost my balance and fell off the board and the wave engulfed me.

It was like being in a huge blender full of salt water and sand. I was thrown in all directions by the force of the crashing wave and by the damn surf board that was still strapped to my ankle and kept pulling me. I had a second of panic, before I realized I knew what to do. I had been a body boarder. I had been in this situation before. Many times. The trick was to remain calm, keep your mouth shut to avoid swallowing salt water, hold your breath, and go with the flow. The wave will eventually carry you to the shore and spit you out. I had the presence of mind to reach my ankle and release the strap that attached me to the board. I kept my cool and let the wave play with me until it ran out of force and promptly spitted me out into the waiting shore.

It wasn't pleasant by any means, but at the same time it was fun. It had been years since I'd been in that situation and I realized I missed it. It made me feel alive and full of adrenaline. I had kept my cool and done everything right to save myself. I never thought I was at serious risk. It was not my first rodeo. Maybe I did enjoy some danger from time to time. It had been too long since I had been in a perilous situation and had to use my wits to get out of it. It was empowering.

However, all was not well. I was a hot mess. I looked like a drowned rat. My hair had come out of my pony tail and it looked like a bird's nest. It was all matted up and full of sand. I was full of sand everywhere and I mean everywhere. My shorts were bunch up and riding up my butt. My tank top was in a similar state and was all tangle up in my bikini top, showing my belly which was a little scratched from the sand. Thankfully I wasn't flashing anyone, but that was pure luck. My girls were spilling out of my top, but my nipples had remained covered. I was coughing maniacally and trying to catch my breath. My mouth was dry and salty. I could really use a glass of cold water. I was very thirsty. I realized that I was still at the mouth of the ocean with the little waves lapping at my feet. I was sprawled partly on the sand and partly on the ocean.

I was still coughing and trying to sit up when I saw Eric getting out of the ocean like a man possessed and coming straight to me. He looked distraught, which I found very funny since I should be the one with that look on my face. He reached me and grabbed me. He lifted me up with little effort and tried to put me on my feet all the while checking me out over and over, with his eyes roaming every inch of my body and his hands following suit. He looked completely panicked. I was still coughing when he started to really freak out.

"Sookie, Sookie, oh my God, are you okay? Where does it hurt? Can you breathe? What can I do to help? I'm so so sorry, Sookie. I've never should have let you have your first lesson with waves this big. I'm taking you to the emergency room. Can you walk? Nevermind, I'll carry you."

He looked a bit wild and I found it quite endearing how panicked he was. I also found the situation to be hilarious. I did have a dark sense of humor and after all the times I had been so worried about falling in my ass in front of Eric, what had just happened was quite ironic. Eric was about to scoop me up, but that wouldn't do. I shoved at his chest a little and he was so shocked and panicked that he took a step back. My coughing fit had ended and I started to laugh my ass off. I probably looked completely deranged. I was doubled over in laughter with tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't remember the last time I'd laughed this hard.

Eric's apprehension was growing, he was looking at me with a combination of shock and concern. I did look and sound like I had gone totally bonkers, but I couldn't stop laughing yet to try to talk to him rationally. After a few minutes of Eric fretting and people coming closer to look at the strange scene, I was finally able to get a hold on myself. I stood up straight, wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and looked into Eric's eyes. I saw such distress there that I melted a little. It was really cute and sweet of him. So, I tried to make him relax. I was fine.

"Eric, it's okay. I'm fine. Perfect really. Don't worry. It was actually fun."

I smiled at him reassuringly, my voice was a bit hoarse and I was a mess. But I wasn't feeling any pain and hadn't been hurt at all. Just a bit scratched, mostly on my abdomen.

I did not see his reaction coming. Eric lost it and started yelling.

"FINE? YOU'RE FINE? YOU ALMOST DROWNED! YOU COULD HAVE DIED. ARE YOU INSANE? IT WAS FUN? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS FUN OR FUNNY AT ALL. DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF SELF PRESERVATION? I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN I SAW YOU GO DOWN AND I COULDN'T FIND YOU. YOU SCARED ME. I THOUGHT I LOST YOU AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT. JESUS, SOOKIE. THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF FUN? YOU WERE CACKLING…"

I'd had enough of that. I realized he was shouting because he was worried and anxious, but I wasn't going to be berated like a child. I pushed him harder on the chest, he was so out of it that he almost fell. It was either that or slap him in the face, which I wisely chose not to do, although it was the recommended method to stop hysterical people. I seized my chance to make my own speech. He was looking at me like I had sprouted another head or something. Sheesh. My temper flared.

"ERIC, CALM THE FUCK DOWN, PLEASE. I AM FINE! LOOK AT ME. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME AT ALL. I MIGHT LOOK LIKE A HOT MESS, BUT THAT'S NOTHING. I DIDN'T GET HURT. I WAS IN NO DANGER OF DROWNING. FOR CHRIST SAKE, I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING. I MIGHT NOT BE A SURFER, BUT I'M VERY COMFORTABLE IN THE OCEAN AND I WAS A BODY BOARDER. I'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE. YOU DIDN'T FORCE ME TO SURF. I WANTED TO TRY IT AND I DID. I ALMOST GOT IT RIGHT. IT WAS FUN. IT REMINDED ME OF MY PAST. I FELT ALIVE. I EVEN RELEASED THE STRAP. DON'T BE SO MELODRAMATIC. THERE IS NO NEED. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. DON'T TRY TO PLAY THE PART OF PRINCE CHARMING RIDING ON THE WHITE HORSE TO SAVE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS. THAT'S SO NOT ME. I'M NOT A DAMSEL AND I WASN'T IN ANY SERIOUS DISTRESS. EVEN IF I WAS, I CAN SAVE MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! IF I NEED HELP I'LL ASK FOR IT. IF YOU WANT TO BE HELFUL, PLEASE BE A DOLL AND GET ME SOME FRESH WATER TO DRINK. I'M PARCHED."

I pointed dramatically in the direction of the vendors and shooed him with my hand.

Eric was looking at me in total shock, like he had never seen me before, like I was completely alien. I guess that was somewhat true. He didn't know me and he'd never seen my temper flare. He had more interactions with a meek Sookie who had to keep her head down to survive the internship with Satan, who was younger and had a childhood crush on him. Not that he knew about that, thankfully. I guess he hadn't seen this Sookie, the real me yet. About damn time he did.

Unfortunately, we started with a shouting match. The famous Stackhouse temper came out. My hands were on my hips, I was vibrating with anger and I was staring daggers at him. My reaction wasn't completely logical. I understood that he was the one in distress having seen a big wave swallowed me. His reaction was kind of adorable in a way, but I hated being condescended to. His rambling was patronizing. How dare he ask what was wrong with me? Tell me I was crazy? The nerve to tell me I had no sense of self preservation. He didn't know me at all and it was about time I rectified that. He was the one that chose the beach and he was the experienced surfer who saw how big the waves were. What did he think it would happen? Did he think I was going to chicken out when I saw the ocean? Was he testing me? How could a man as intelligent as he was not realize that if I got on that surf board and tried to surf those waves that this was the most likely outcome. Did he think I'd be a surf prodigy and would surf like Kelly Slater on my first try? Hell, I was fully aware of the risks and consequences and I wasn't the surfer here. What the hell? Or did he think it'd go like this but he'd have the chance to swoop in and save me, so he could play the big hero? That'd be delusional. I don't care how good he thought he was or how cocky. You cannot control the ocean. A surfer had to know that, so what was his deal?

I kept staring him down and he was staring right back. While my stare had a lot of anger and annoyance in it, his conveyed mostly shock. My patience was at its end. I was super thirsty, I was covered in sand and my hair was an abomination. I started to march right back into the ocean to clean myself up and put myself to rights, but I looked back at Eric and pointed again to the vendors with my chin raised high. Either he'd go get me a water or I'd have to do it myself once I was more presentable. I didn't look back to see if he was doing what he was told. I had other concerns. Once I got back into the water I tried my best to remove all the sand from my bikini, my clothes and my hair. I put everything back to order, except for my hair. I needed to get my comb out of my beach bag and another ponytail holder to contain the tangled mess. I was getting out of the ocean to do just that when I saw Eric walking back towards my towel with two bottled waters. Good boy.

I met him face to face across from my towel. He still looked a little shell shocked and handed me both bottles in silence. I thanked him and gave him a small smile. That was my olive branch. My temper had died down and he seemed almost meek, so I guess we were fine. I sat down on my towel and opened the first bottle. I drank the water in basically one big gulp. It was a big help. My mouth was the only thing that was bothering me about the whole fiasco. I looked up and saw that Eric was standing at the same spot still staring at me. So, I scooted to the side of the towel to make room and gestured for him to sit down. After a beat and a little more staring, he carefully folded his body and sat gently next to me. I patted his leg briefly and grabbed my bag. I rummaged through it and found my comb, a little bottle of beach conditioner and a band for my hair. Perfect. I dabbed a bit of conditioner in the palm of my hand and spread it on my hair. I got my comb and went about the tedious task of untangling it. It took me a while, but finally my hair was put back in order. I got up quickly, opened the other bottle of water, drank half of it and threw the rest on to my hair to remove the excess cream. I sat back down, got my comb again and put it to use. Finally, I got my band and put my hair back into a high ponytail. It wasn't perfect, but I was on the beach and it looked presentable enough.

Once I was satisfied, I looked at Eric. He was still staring at me. Huh. It was a little awkward. We had shouted at each other, I had bossed him around and I had no idea what he was thinking. He'd just gotten a big dose of real Sookie, either he was going to run and be done with me or we'd now have a better understanding between us. I hope it was the latter, but it could go either way. I wanted to apologize for shouting at him, but he needed to apologize first for yelling at me. Not to sound too childish, but he started it. I did the only thing I could think of. I looked into his eyes and let him see that I wasn't mad anymore. I gave him a small smile and waited. He didn't disappoint.

"I'm sorry I lost control and yelled at you, Sookie. I know now that some of my words were harsh, but I was really very concerned about you. You gave me quite a fright. I'm not used to that. I didn't handle it well."

No shit, mister. His apology was sincere enough and he looked concerned and eager about my reaction. Understandably so, I hadn't really handled it much better than him. So, I told him that.

"It's okay, Eric. I accept your apology. I must apologize for my reaction too. I didn't handle it any better than you. I had a lot of adrenaline pumping and your words hit a nerve. I have a bit of a temper."

He laughed. I was glad. The tension dissipated with it and we were back at being somewhat comfortable with one another.

"A bit of a temper? That's what you call it?"

He laughed again. I chuckled. My temper wasn't that bad, was it? Don't answer that.

"Oh, come on, Eric. That was nothing. It wasn't that bad and you kind of deserved it." I winked at him so he'd know I wasn't really serious.

"Sookie, you looked ferocious. I thought you wanted to kick my ass. You actually pushed me. If I was a lesser man I'd be terrified of you."

"I guess I did push you, but it wasn't hard. My first thought was to slap you, though. But I realized that'd be a bit much. I don't have that in me and you certainly didn't deserve it."

I laughed at the thought of bitch slapping Eric. It was a hilarious visual, but I was glad I didn't. Besides being too aggressive, it's also very disrespectful and undignified. I had pride, but I also had class.

"I think you deceive yourself, Sookie. I'm sure you have it in you from what I saw. I agree it wasn't warranted but I have no doubt that you'd be capable of it under the right circumstances."

I couldn't argue with that. I wasn't sure what situation would make me do it, but it wasn't really beyond me.

"You might be right. I'm glad you aren't terrified of me. I'm not that scary and my temper doesn't show up a lot. Just when it's warranted. I'm pretty easy going most of the time."

"Thank God for small favors." He quipped. "I do enjoy your company, Sookie. You're like a breath of fresh air. I even liked your ferocity. To tell you the truth, it was hot."

Right on cue, I blushed. It was the compliment and the mention of being turned on by my temper. Well, that was a better reaction then terror. It also gave me some visuals about make up sex. I so didn't need more pornographic images of Eric and me in my head. I had too many already and I wasn't ready to act on any of them just yet. Liar. Oh, shut up, voice.

Eric seemed to love to make me blush. He was looking at me like he wanted to eat me up. I was back at not knowing what to do. The sexual tension was back at full force again and I needed to cut that out. I was not ready to bed Eric yet. Of course, I did want to have sex with him. My body was begging me to do just that. But I wouldn't. Not today, at least.

I guess I was quiet for too long, because Eric got the conversation going again. He was smiling at me and shaking his head a little.

"You are quite bossy, aren't you? You do realize that you bossed me around, called me doll and shooed me?"

"Well, sure. I can be bossy, especially when I'm mad. You're not the only alpha personality here. I really needed that water and you wanted to help, so I gave you a useful task and that also had the benefit of keeping you occupied while both of us calmed down. Two birds with one stone, pretty much."

"That's very practical, Sookie."

"I'm a practical girl." I really was.

"I'm starting to see that. I'm impressed. I'm not used to being bossed around and especially not used to following commands. But I did, and it diffused the situation. I like how your mind works."

I snorted.

"I have no doubt that you're not used to being bossed around. Quite the opposite, I'm sure. You telling me I'm bossy is kind of the pot calling the kettle black."

"I can't wait for Pam and you to meet." He chuckled and kept staring at me.

Uh oh. I knew about Pam. I knew they were friends because Amelia knew her too. It was Pam that had told Amelia about a year ago that Eric was dating Ginger. I needed to tread carefully here. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't blurt out that I knew he had a friend named Pam who also happened to be friendly with my best friend. He'd eventually find out, if we continued to hang out. However, that was not the time to bring that up. It was just too soon.

Then, something else about what he said dawned on me and filled me with happiness. He was planning on introducing me to Pam. Or at the very least very sure we'd meet. That boded well. It meant he wanted to spend more time with me and for me to meet his friends. I perked up. But, I didn't know how to respond without lying or confessing to him what I knew. I chose to keep my mouth shut and just stared back at him waiting for him to go on. If he didn't, I'd have to change the subject.

He was still staring at me and I got the feeling he was gauging my reaction. I had no idea what he was looking for. Did he want me to acknowledge that his mention of Pam and me meeting was a big step for us? Or did he think I was jealous that he had talked about another woman? After all, he didn't know I knew who Pam was. He was about to be disappointed. I wasn't going to show him how happy the idea of him introducing me to his friend made me. Also, I didn't have a jealous bone in my body. And even if I did, I wouldn't show him any jealousy now. We were not at that point yet and I didn't ever want to turn into a jealous woman. Jealousy was such a pointless emotion, in my opinion. Thankfully, he resumed our conversation.

"Pam is my best friend. She's like my sister. We have been best friends since kindergarten. She's fierce, like you. And the only person who actually bosses me around sometimes. Well, besides you now." He looked at me pointedly, but kept talking.

"She's very protective of me, as I am of her."

Well, that was lot being implied there. I liked what I was reading between the lines.

"I'm very glad that you have a friend like Pam. Loyal friends can be hard to find. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to meet her."

He laughed. I looked at him inquiringly.

"Don't be so sure. Pam can be a lot to handle. She's very unpredictable and as I said very protective of me. But, I have a feeling you girls will reach an understanding. I have to say I'm quite curious to see how you two will interact."

He had a faraway look in his eyes, but they were also twinkling. I think he was gleefully imagining this encounter. It made me feel a little apprehensive. Should I be worried about Pam? Scared of her? I internally scoffed, as if. Amelia never said anything negative about Pam. Quite the contrary, she seemed to like and respect Pam. They were friends, or at least very friendly. She had dated Amelia's brother in high school. I guess I'd found out sooner or later what the deal was with Pam. My curiosity was peaked, but I was more excited than worried. It'd be interesting to meet Eric's BFF.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She can't be harder to handle than you." I arched my eyebrow at him.

"We'll see." He replied and continued.

"Are you ready to go?"

What? He already wanted to leave? The day was still beautiful and it wasn't late. We had an early start. I was enjoying being on the beach. I was having fun conversing with him and more importantly there was still something I wanted to, no, needed to do. I was not sure how Eric would react to my idea, but I was determined to get my way.

"No. The day is still young and I'm enjoying being on the beach. Actually, there's something I need to do before we leave."

"That's fine. I just thought you might want to go home after your ordeal, but if you want to stay longer we can. What do you need to do?"

"I need to get back in the ocean and try surfing again."

"WHAT?" He looked more surprised than I'd ever seen him.

I could understand that. I had just gone through what he dramatically called an ordeal. But that's one of the main reasons I needed to try again. It's simple psychology, the whole thing about getting back on the horse. I wasn't traumatized by any means. I didn't consider what happened to be a big deal at all. It was a predictable outcome that I was fully aware of the moment I saw the size of the waves. However, Eric was a lot more shaken up by what had happened than me. If I didn't get back in the water again with him and his board, I was almost sure he wouldn't be giving me any more surfing lessons. I had to prove to him that I was fine, not only physically, but emotionally, and that I was willing and able to try again. So, I looked at him with my most determined expression. Amelia called it my stubborn look. I wanted him to see that I was dead serious and that it wasn't a battle he'd win.

"You heard me, Eric. I. Want. To. Try. Surfing. Again. Right now, actually."

He looked like he was struggling with many emotions: anger, disbelief, surprise, concern, fear, pride. In the end, disbelief apparently won.

"You cannot be serious, Sookie. Please, tell me you're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking? What's the big deal, Eric? We're here, the sun is up, the waves are getting smaller anyway. I'm here, you're here, you have the surf board…"

I stopped in my tracks. I had completely forgotten about his board. I had released the strap when I was caught in the wave and just now realized that I hadn't looked for it after I left the water, nor had him. We were too busy screaming at each other. In all that drama, I had been thoughtless. Surf boards were expensive and most surfers had a big attachment to their boards. I know I did when I used to body board.

"Oh, my God, Eric. I'm so sorry. I forgot about your board. Where is it? Did I damage it? I hope not. It's not broken, is it? Or lost? If anything happened to it, I'm truly sorry. I'll, of course, replace it."

I started frantically scanning the water, the shore and the whole beach looking for his board. I'd be distraught if I had lost or damaged his board. Maybe I shouldn't have released the strap. No use crying over spilled milk though. I looked back at him to see his reaction. I was sure he had also forgotten about the board. He looked astonished.

"Let me see if I got this right. First, you jumped into the ocean like a damn mermaid and braved the waves beautifully, although a bit recklessly, without breaking a sweat or looking like you had a care in the world. Then, you again showed courage and little hesitation about catching a big wave to try surfing for the first time. To cap it off, you fell of the board and were engulfed by the wave, disappeared under the water for minutes and ended up on the shore with a coughing fit, scratched up and a mess. And let's not forget our little showdown after it. Not once in all of that you looked worried or distraught and it's the thought of my board being lost or damaged that makes you feel that way?" His incredulity dripped with every word he said.

I rolled my eyes. I noticed that he had spotted my game of chicken with the waves. I guessed he had been watching me for some time before jumping into the ocean after me. That's why it took so long for him to catch up with me.

"Thanks for that recap. What's your point? Of course, I'm concerned about your board. How could I not be? I know it's expensive, but more importantly, I think that board probably means a lot to you. Even if you have others, which I'm guessing you do. God knows, I was really attached to mine. I loved my boards. My BZ is still safely stored at my mother's. So, yes, I don't want to be the one responsible for destroying something you hold dear. How is that weird?"

He stared at me intently during my little speech and I saw his eyes softening and something like amazement was there too. Huh.

"You're truly one of a kind, Sookie."

He gave me a beautiful smile to go with that. It warmed my heart, it really did. I was speechless.

"And you're right. I'm very attached to that board. I do have others, of course. But it's my favorite one."

I gave him a crestfallen look. I really didn't want to be the reason he lost his favorite board.

"Oh, Sookie. Don't worry. Truly. Your well-being is much more important to me than any board. I was so concerned about you after what happened, I didn't even think about my board until you mentioned it just now. It's just a thing. Yes, I'm very fond of that board. But, it's replaceable. You are not."

What could I say to that? Nothing came to mind, but I gave him a very genuine and warm smile. Eric was surprising me a lot today. I guessed I was surprising him too. He had said and implied a lot of heartwarming things. He was being incredibly sweet. And he sounded very sincere. Maybe it wasn't just about sex for him either, at least not anymore. I wasn't naïve enough to think he was falling for me, however I didn't think he saw me as just a sex object or a quick conquest. He seemed to enjoy my company. As I was enjoying his. Today was turning out to be one of the best days I had in a very long time.

I grinned at him and stood up, brushing some sand of my butt. I extended my hand to him and pulled him after me. He came willingly, looked at our joined hands, and grinned back at me.

"Come on, Eric. Let's go look for your board. Now, if we find it and it's still in one piece, I'm trying again with or without you. But, I'd really appreciate if you joined me."

He considered my eyes, chuckled and shook his head from side to side. I didn't know if I was infuriating or amusing him, but I was sure I'd soon found out.

We walked along the shore still holding hands and looking around for the elusive surf board. I hadn't felt that happy and content in a long time. I'd never forget this day. And it wasn't even over yet. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of it would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what did you guys think? Was it fun? Funny? Is the story moving in a satisfying way? What did you think of Eric and Sookie's interactions? What about her adventure? What about the screaming match? And the sexual tension?
> 
> As Sookie said, that day is not over yet. I planned on having the whole day in this chapter, but it had too much stuff in it and it was already very long. My longest chapter. I think I left it in the right place. I'll pick it up from where we left off in the next chapter and finish the day. Just a heads up, it might take me a few days to write it down. This chapter took a lot out of me. However, I'm very inspired and my muse is keeping me awake at night, so I might surprise you guys and myself by writing it tomorrow. Just don't hold me to it. I'll try my best to at least post one chapter a week, hopefully even two chapters per week. We'll see!
> 
> Please, leave comments/reviews/PMs, if you can. It'll be most appreciated and I'm dying to know what you all thought of this chapter. I truly need the feedback to know if I'm going in the right direction, especially after almost 8 years. I don't mind confessing that I'm truly anxious about your reactions and feeling mighty insecure. It's terrifying coming back to the fandom and the story after 8 years. I'm still amazed and humbled that some people remembered this story and even more amazed and humbled that they're still invested enough to want me to continue. I'm not fishing for compliments, I'd love and need to hear your honest opinions. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?
> 
> Thanks again for sharing this journey with me. For your interest and kindness. I truly love this fandom and it saddens me that it seems to be a little dormant.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> B
> 
> PS: I'm still looking for a beta, even though I have the lovely deea1983 helping me out. However, English is not Andreea's or my first language. If anyone wants the job, let me know! I'm terrible at using commas. I need all the help I can get. ;)


	18. THE BOARD

Previously: 

 

I grinned at him and stood up, brushing some sand of my butt. I extended my hand to him and pulled him after me. He came willingly, looked at our joined hands, and grinned back at me.

"Come on, Eric. Let's go look for your board. Now, if we find it and it's still in one piece, I'm trying again with or without you. But, I'd really appreciate if you joined me."

He considered my eyes, chuckled and shook his head from side to side. I didn't know if I was infuriating or amusing him, but I was sure I'd soon found out.

We walked along the shore still holding hands and looking around for the elusive surf board. I hadn't felt that happy and content in a long time. I'd never forget this day. And it wasn't even over yet. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of it would bring.

 

*******************************************

Eric and I walked, with our hands still clasped, along the shore. I couldn't see his board, not on the sand, not even pieces of it.

When we got to one end of the beach, which had a mighty wall of rocks, I had lost hope. I was in my head. Sad that the missing board would cause him pain and guilty because it was my fault. I was contemplating this gloomy state of affairs, when I felt him stop in his tracks and with his hand holding mine, pulling me to a stop too.

I looked at him and he had an unreadable expression on his face, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze and realized he was looking at the water, the shallow end near the shore. There I saw that there were a couple of teenagers, around 12 or 13 years old, playing in the shallow waves with a surf board.

It was then that understanding dawned on me and I realized they were playing with Eric's property. I was suddenly very apprehensive. I had no idea how Eric would react to seeing some teenagers playing with his favored board.

I shouldn't have worried. Looking back and forth between the kids and Eric, I finally saw the amusement in his eyes. He had a stern expression on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. I saw in them a spark of amusement, although I'm not sure our audience would agree. I was getting better and better at gauging Eric's moods. I decided that we should show a united front, after all being a couple, which I'd love to be with him, meant that we should be a team. I've always thought that for a relationship to work it needed to be a true partnership. A team of equals, a team of two, but a team, nonetheless.

So, I waited for Eric to make the first move. If he was going to berate the kids about using his board without permission, I'd probably need to step in. However, I was not looking forward to it. First, I was curious about his reaction and second I wanted to show that I was on his side. I hope he didn't make the latter harder on me.

I shouldn't be concerned. Eric looked each kid in the eye, looked pointedly at the board and returned his stern gaze to them.

They both started speaking all the once, over each other, saying how sorry they were and that they didn't think that the owner of the board was still around and that they thought he or she had left.

It was also obvious that they had been having a blast playing with it. I could sympathize, after all since my preteen years and adolescence, I'd have given anything to learn to surf or to only play with a real surf board for once.

Eric looked back at me with a smirk that the teens didn't see. I could tell that Eric's silence and his imposing figure was making them very apprehensive or even afraid. I smiled back at them and at Eric and squeezed his hand firmly in reassurance. Also in warning. I didn't want the little guys to me more afraid than they already were. So, I took the reins.

"Hi there. Sorry to disturb you, but that isn't your board, is it?

They both looked mighty embarrassed, turning beet red and looking down. The bolder of the two replied.

"No, ma'am. We found this board bobbing in the shallow end and after looking around to see if the owner would come claim it and seeing no one, we were just having a bit of fun with it. We never meant any harm and we promised we'd look harder for the owner after we played a bit." He sounded full of shame.

I couldn't blame him. Playing with something that didn't belong to them was wrong. Not searching for the rightful owner was extremely impolite, but I had to consider that they were kids. Yes, they should know better. Still, in their age being selfish and inconsiderate was not uncommon. I had to cut them some slack, and so did Eric. I could, of course, ask about their parents, but they didn't seem to be around. Plus, who am I to judge about how they were raising their children, especially because I had none of my own.

"Well, not looking for the owner was very selfish of you two. We have been worried and looking for the board for a bit. Also, playing with something that was not yours is wrong. As you should know. Although from your shameful expressions, I guess you knew. What do you say if we put this behind us? Just give us the board and we'll be on our way."

They hurried out of the water dragging the board with them. Once they reach us, they held the board out to Eric, who just kept looking at them blankly, which was scarier than it should have been. If I hadn't spent so much time with Eric in the last few hours, I'd be scared too. Eric didn't move, not to take the board from them, nor did he stop staring at them. I sighed and went to pick up the board from their arms. They looked at me gratefully and them ran away. Oh well.

With the board securely with me, I rounded on Eric.

"Eric, seriously. What was the big deal? I know this board means a lot to you, but they were just reckless kids and there was no harm done. Did you need to scare them?"

Eric looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sookie, first, I'm not exactly mad at them. I'm more annoyed. I can understand what they did, not that I approve. However, I wasn't trying to be scary. I could have behaved a lot worse. I just wanted them to feel guilty and apprehensive, so they'd would never do this again. If their parents haven't taught them better, I figured intimidating them a little should do the trick. There's a lot of bad people in the world and next time they do something like this they could get hurt."

He had a good point and I knew deep down that Eric wasn't trying to intimidate them because he was furious. I just thought he was doing it to show them who was the boss. But, his explanation made a lot of sense and it even warmed my heart some. Eric was a kind man, when he wanted to be, and his concern about the kids only proved that.

I needed to change the subject. I was elated that the board was found, but I still needed to convince Eric that I needed to get in the ocean and try to surf. I knew he wasn't keen on the idea, but I was not going to back down.

"Okay. I see your point. However, since the board is still in on piece and safely with us, I want to try again."

Eric took a deep breath, let out slowly, and looked at me with an expression of pride mixed with one of annoyance.

"Sookie, are you sure? Don't you think you had enough for one day? If you're dead set on trying again, we can always come back another day. Please?

I almost relented. The way he said please made my insides melt. But, if I didn't try again today I'd always regret it. It was a point of pride for me. And even though he said we could came back another day, I wasn't sure we would or if he was just trying to pacify me. I couldn't take the chance.

"Eric, there is nothing you could say that will change my mind. The question is: Are you game or not?" I gave him a reassuring smile to go with my words.

I could see that he was struggling between giving in and whisking me away from the beach. It annoyed me. He was treating me like a child. I was a grown up, I was sure of what I wanted to do, and if he couldn't see that there was no future for us. As I told him before I was not a damsel. Far from it. There were so many things he still didn't know about me, maybe they would scare him. Although, I was hoping they did not. If he wanted a submissive girl to hang around, he had certainly chosen wrong.

It was then that I realized what a fool I had been. He had met me during my internship from Hell. Although, I could blame having to keep my head down to survive that summer, my behavior was also caused by the effect he had on me. I was already insecure about seeing Eric again after all those years and finally meeting him had not helped me in the least. Of course, his memory of me was of a self-conscious girl, meek, somewhat coy and very much discombobulated in his presence. But, no more.

When I looked up at him, he had a resigned expression on his face. I guess challenging him had work. I'd need to remember that for next time, if there would be a next time. A worry for another day, though.

I grinned at him and started walking to the ocean, before he could change his mind.

He followed right behind me and together we dove and started swimming. This time I waited for him and together we braced the now smaller waves together. Him on his board and me keeping pace with him. It was nice having someone beside me that I knew would have my back, not that I needed it, but I appreciated it. It was another type of intimacy.

Finally, we got past the swell and were once again in the calm place that wouldn't last, only until the next swell hit.

This time there was no stifling sexual tension, which helped me concentrate. I took my place on my stomach on the board and waited for him to tell me when I should paddle.

It didn't take long, although I could sense his reluctance. He told me to go, and gave a half-hearted push. Of course, even with all my paddling I couldn't get to the wave in time. I turned back and glared at him. He just laughed, which made me even more mad. If he thought not helping fully would discourage me, he was again very wrong.

"Eric, if you're not going to really help me, you're are hindering me. If you don't want to be here, feel free to swim back and wait there until I'm done."

"Would you be really here by yourself if I left you and weren't helping you?"

"Damn right, I would. I'm more than capable. I asked you to accompany me to help, but if you're just going to laugh at me and discourage me, I'd prefer if you're gone."

He considered me for a long moment, before sighing and saying:

"You're the most stubborn woman I've ever met." He shot me a glare for good measure. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not telling anything I don't already know. So, what'll it be? Help or exile?"

"Fine! I'll help, but I want my objection noticed."

"Fine! It has been duly noted!"

We were both exasperated, which wasn't my goal. We were looking at each other in frustration. So be it.

He shook his head, to clear it, I think. And a gentler expression was left.

"Ok, Sookie. You win." He didn't sound mad at that, more like bemused. I guess he wasn't really accustomed to being bossed around and having his wishes disregarded. Tough luck, buddy.

We had reached a truce.

I tried a few more times, with Eric giving me good pushes, but I still couldn't do it. I noticed I was hesitating more this second time. The memory of the wave having its way with me and of Eric so out of control didn't help. I had to confess that the latter was at the forefront of my mind. The waves didn't scare me as much as Eric being sick of dealing with me.

Eric seemed to reach his limit.

"Sookie, it's okay. You did your best. We are both tired and we should get out of the water. I promise we can try another time. Just please, let's go."

I believed him now. I didn't think Eric was the kind of guy to make promises he wasn't willing to keep, so I figured he'd give me more lessons if the opportunity arouse. However, I couldn't give up. Call it pride, stubbornness, resilience, whatever. So, I offered a compromise.

"Okay, Eric." He beamed at me, but I wasn't done.

"Let me just to try to get on one last wave. One. If it doesn't work, I'll swim back with you and hold my tongue on the matter."

He sighed.

"Fine, Sookie. You ready?"

I was. So, when he told me to go, I paddled with everything in me: My frustration, my determination, my will to prove Eric wrong.

It worked! I caught the wave and again awkwardly managed to stand up. I didn't commit the same mistake as before. I never looked back. I was surfing and I was elated!

It was hard not falling off the board when the wave, which was much smaller than the ones earlier, try to throw me off while gaining momentum. I gritted my teeth and held on. It was bliss. I was indeed surfing and although it probably looked awkward and all could see I wasn't that comfortable, I didn't give a flying fuck. It was fun and exhilarating. I wanted to whoop and cheer, but I knew I couldn't, lest I be thrown off again.

When the wave began to dangerously close, I knew I was done. I had to decide: let it engulf me and have a repeat of the last time or find another solution.

It came to me then. So, simple. Just jump off the board and try to get over the wave. I did as my instincts told me, and it was the right call. Well, it was the right move until I realized I was safe from the wave's wrath, but the board strapped to my foot was still caught in it. I cursed myself for not letting the strap loose, but there had been no time. I was being pulled again toward that horrible "ocean blender" when I felt Eric's arms around me, as I was trying to emerge. He held on to me, then dove underwater and released the strap. I was relieved beyond words. I didn't want to be caught in the undertow again. Not because I feared it, but because I didn't want a cocky Eric telling me; 'I told you so.'

It'd be beyond annoying and would undermine everything I was trying to prove to him and to me.

Eric hadn't let go of me even when he dove down to release the strap. As he broke through the water, he was holding my waist and giving me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He looked incredulously and happy. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I was elated. I managed to surf. Not well, but I did do it.

"You did it, Sookie! That was amazing. I never saw anyone manage to do it in their first lesson, especially in these waves and beach. I'm so proud of you!"

He seemed so happy about my accomplishment. I was too, but it's nice when other people feel it too. Especially if that person was Eric. I couldn't help matching his infectious smile with one of my own.

"I did it! It was so much fun. I can't wait to do it again. Do you think I'll get better?"

He smirked.

"I have to doubt you'll get better. Practice makes perfect and we'll be practicing a lot, if I have anything to say."

Well, that sounded good. I guessed he would be more inclined to give me more lessons now, but I also couldn't deny the other implications. He seemed now that Eric wasn't so worried about my well-being, we were back to veiled innuendos. At that moment, I couldn't care less. One, I was still high from riding the wave. Second, I did like his innuendos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter wasn't beta'd at all. All mistakes are mine. I have a few people who are willing to beta for me and I'll take their help in future postings, but I promised to post another chapter soon and I took way too long. This is just a short one. My muse took over and I've been writing a VERY important future chapter. Maybe the most crucial one.
> 
> The problem is that it's a very long, intense and intimate, so I'm taking my time to write, rewrite, edit, etc. Plus, I still need to write the next 3 or 4 chapters to get to that point. But, my muse won't let me write anything else before I finish it. Damn her! This chapter was supposed to be longer, this part has been written since the last posted one. However, instead of waiting for my muse and being done with the VIP future chapter, I decided to post it now just to give you guys something. The day is still not over for them. More coming soon, hopefully.
> 
> Also, do you guys listen to music when reading? I don't. But I have seen many fics that tell you to listen to a certain song while reading. I don't remember the fic, but I discovered this amazing song called Dust to Dust by the Civil Wars. It's beautiful. It inspired me to write the future VERY IMPORTANT chapter before the rest, because it fits perfectly. The song and lyrics are perfect for the mood I needed. You'll see. The song high jacked my muse!
> 
> Oh, and I was wondering if anyone has any Eric/Sookie fics to recommend? Completed if possible (binge reader here) and I prefer stories where Eric is a vampire, no matter if AU. Help, please? ;)
> 
> Lastly, have any of you read the Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews? If not, I urge you to go read RIGHT NOW. It's my all-time favorite series. It's beyond amazing. CH should have taken story/writing lessons from Ilona Andrews. Please, check it out. It's soooooooo worth your time!


	19. THE COMMUNE

Previously:

 

" You did it, Sookie! That was amazing. I never saw anyone manage to do it in their first lesson, especially in these waves and beach. I'm so proud of you!"

He seemed so happy about my accomplishment. I was too, but it was nice when other people felt it too. Especially if that person was Eric. I couldn't help matching his infectious smile with one of my own.

" I did it! It was so much fun. I can't wait to do it again. Do you think I'll get better?"

He smirked.

" I have no doubt you'll get better. Practice makes perfect and we'll be practicing a lot, if I have anything to say."

Well, that sounded good. I guessed he would be more inclined to give me more lessons now, but I also couldn't deny the other implications. It seemed now that Eric wasn't so worried about my well-being, we were back to veiled innuendos. At that moment, I couldn't care less. One, I was still high from riding the wave. Second, I did like his innuendos.

 

*************************************************

 

I was still floating from the elation of finally surfing my first wave while Eric and I left the ocean together. Once we reached the sand, Eric went to retrieve his board and I went to sit on my towel.

I was busy combing my hair and putting my ponytail back in some semblance of order when Eric approached with his board under his arm. He smiled down at me and spoke.

"Are you content now, Sookie? You accomplished what you so stubbornly set out to do. Amazing well, I should add."

I smirked at him and sassed back.

"Yes, Eric, I'm very satisfied. Thank you for your contribution."

I managed to put plenty of sensual emphasis on the word satisfied, rolling it slowly around my tongue, making it sound sexier than it should. Since innuendos were Eric's preferred form of communication so far, I had concluded that fighting fire with fire was my best course of action.

He didn't miss my implication, his eyes twinkled mischievously as he replied.

"It was my pleasure, Sookie. I'm always willing to help satisfy you."

Damn, he was better at this game than I was. He definitely had a lot more practice. I was thinking about a suitable comeback, but he continued before I had a chance to say anything.

"Are you ready to go now? Or is there something else you need to do? Maybe you want to swim with sharks before we go? Although, that might be harder to arrange."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a smartass. Yes, I'm good to go. Besides there's no sharks in these waters, as you know."

I gathered my towel, bag and flip flops and stood up. I threw the towel inside the beach bag and carried my flip flops in my hand, I'd put them on once we got to the boardwalk. Eric observed me, but remained quiet. When I had everything in hand, we started walking back towards the car in comfortable silent. I was tired from all the physical activity and very hungry. We had been at the beach for hours by now. I also realized Eric was probably even more tired and hungry than I was, since he had been up and surfing by 6am. It was time for this amazing day with Eric to come an end. It was bittersweet. I was so happy spending quality time with him and I wasn't looking forward to leaving his company, but I knew we had to part ways. I was going to enjoy the ride back to my place, but I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye. I had no idea when we would see each other again. I had no intentions of contacting him, so I'd have to wait and see if he would call me again sometime. I really hope he would.

We got to his jeep and he opened the passenger door for me. I got in while he stored his board safely back into the rack atop of the car. While waiting for him I glanced at his iPod and suddenly had an idea. When Eric got into the driver's seat I was shamelessly going through his music collection trying to find the song I wanted to put on. I was almost sure that he wouldn't even know that song, much less have it in his iPod. I was wrong. He indeed had it. I smiled triumphantly to myself. Eric looked at me curiously for a moment before starting the car and pulling out of our parking space. Once we were safely back in traffic, I pushed play and the song came on. I held back a grin and watched Eric carefully from the corner of my eye.

" Water, water wash

Water wash over me, cool me down

Cool me down

Water, water leave

Water leave through the valleys you wore down

Wear me down

Drown me in the water

Drown me in the sea

Lose me in the dark

Drag me to the deep

Let your water wash over me …"

Eric frowned slightly once the song started playing, I was watching him intently, and when the second verse came on his eyes widened. Here it was. I realized his reaction was important to me, I was testing him because of his extreme response when I had been swallowed by that massive wave. I was pleasantly surprised when he started laughing his ass off. I couldn't resist and joined him. It was the outcome I had wanted. The music provided a background soundtrack to our mirth.

"… Water, water rise

Water rise up and roll through the islands

Roll down the streets

It's short-lived, boys, short-lived, boys

Find a woman and dance through the moonshine

Leave me the rain

Drown me in the water

Drown me in the sea

Lose me in the dark

Drag me to the deep

Let your water wash over me

Drown me in the water

Drown me in the sea

Lose me in the dark

Drag me to the deep

Let your water wash over me

Wash

Wash

Wash

Wash

Drown me in your water

Drown me in the water

Drown me in the sea

Drown me in the water

Drown me in the sea

Drown me in the water

Drown me in the sea"

When our laughter died down, he spoke.

"Sookie, you have a very peculiar sense of humour."

He was shaking his head but he was still smiling. He was even more handsome when he smiled. His reply had made me very happy. I knew my sense of humour was dark and different, not many people got it. Not many people got me. Eric seemed like he did. It brought me such joy.

"I guess I do. You should have guessed that ever since I told you my favorite comedy was Arsenic and Old Lace."

"True." He replied and kept going. "It's just surprising to find someone with a similar sense of humour."

"I know! You have no idea how many times my particular brand of humour caused problems, left people bewildered or just plain offended. But I refuse to change who I am and what amuses me for anyone. I clamp it down in work situations to be professional, however never in my personal life."

"I like that about you, Sookie. A lot."

I smiled, but I wasn't sure exactly what he meant.

"How so?" I inquired.

"I like that you're proud of who you are. That you're confident, independent and speak your mind. You don't use subterfuge. You're simply you. Delightfully you."

I was speechless. His response had warmed my heart and I was tingling all over from the pleasure of his compliment and his assessment of me. It was flattering, but more importantly it showed that even though we didn't know each other well, he did get me. At least partially. It was a great sign.

"Thank you." I said quietly and looked down.

"That's another thing I like about you. Your response to compliments is unusual. You don't bask in them, as a lot of women do, or take them as your due. You're humble."

I blushed. Damn Eric for being the only man that had that effect on me. It was surprising how well he read me. Even a little scary. He was a very perceptive man. I had to be careful. I wasn't ready for him to see everything about me yet, especially how I felt about him. But it was hard being guarded around Eric, particularly after today. Today had changed the nature of our "relationship". It had gone from professional to personal. Something I had wanted. And as he had so insightfully mentioned, I wasn't adept at subterfuge, nor did I want to be. He sensed my discomfort and changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished. I could eat a horse."

My replied came out stronger than I had intended, but just the thought of food had me ravenous.

Eric chuckled.

"I don't think I can manage a horse, but if you want to grab something to eat I know just the place. So, you want to join me for…" He glanced at the clock. "...dinner?"

I was surprised. I thought that he was driving me back home and that he had enough of me for one day. Plus, it would be getting dark in less than an hour and I thought a man like Eric surely had Saturday night plans. However, I'd be a fool to say no. I was very hungry indeed and I knew there wasn't much to eat at my place. I hadn't gone grocery shopping. I could always order takeout, but eating with Eric was much more appealing. He wanted my company and honestly, I wanted his too.

"Sure. That'd be nice."

He grinned at me. I grinned back. I was very curious about where we would be eating. We were wearing beach attire and still salty from the ocean. We couldn't go a nice restaurant, not that I was in the mood for such a place. I just hoped he wasn't taking me to some vegan place. I was in the mood for fattening and greasy grub. Not rabbit food.

Eric drove and I relaxed back into my seat. His iPod had entered shuffle mode and I was enjoying the music and looking out the window watching the setting sun over the ocean while we drove away. It was a beautiful view both inside the car and outside.

We arrived at our destination twenty minutes later and when I saw where we'd be eating, I turn to Eric and grinned widely.

"The Commune? I love this place!"

Eric gave me a self-satisfied smiled and replied.

"You've been here before?"

"Of course. Amelia and I came here every weekend when we were in college. We still come here occasionally. They have the best burgers in town."

"Indeed they do. You said you were famished, so I thought this would be a good choice."

"Best choice ever. Thanks, Eric."

He looked mighty pleased with himself or my reaction to his choice, I couldn't be sure. But he did good and I decided not to needle him needlessly. He parked the car, got out and came to open my door for me, while I was gathering my bag. I got out of the car and was about to start walking to the almost hidden entrance, when Eric grabbed my hand in his and started walking besides me like it was no big deal. We had held hands at the beach, but here it seemed more like an intimate gesture. Like we were on a date. Which I guess we kind of were.

The Commune was a hole in the wall burger joint. It had the best burgers in the city, but it was a very unusual place in some ways. They only had 4 items in the menu: two types of burgers, a barley milk-shake, and they made their own beer. They were all delicious.

The entrance was completely unremarkable. It was a black door in a grey cement wall without any sign to mark it or advertise it. Eric opened the door for us, put his hand on the small of my back and ushered us inside. Once you got inside it was a different place. It was full of twinkling lights, which created an almost magical atmosphere when night fell. To the right, you had the bar/counter running the whole length of the wall. It was the kind of place you ordered what you wanted directly on the counter, paid, and waited there for it to be ready and carried your food yourself to either sit at one the big communal tables inside or you carried it outside where there was a back patio with a big tree in the middle, with a bench right in front of it and a few others scattered around the grass. It wasn't crowded, but there were a lot of patrons around already. All the tables inside were already full, but I could see into the garden and there were only a few people there. I was glad. I was tired and wasn't looking forward to eating standing up.

Eric steered us around the tables to reach the counter. There were people spread around it waiting for their orders and two guys in front of us ordering more beer for their table. We waited behind them while they placed their order and paid for it. Eric turned to me.

"So, do you know what you want?"

"Sure. I'll have the bacon burger and a milk-shake."

He smiled at me.

"Good choice."

It was, not that I had much to choose from. There were only two burgers: one was a simple burger with creamy wasabi sauce that was delicious; the other was a bacon festival, the patty had bacon bits in it, was covered with pieces of bacon and cheddar and the bun was bacon flavoured. It was fattening as all hell, but it was an incredible treat. It was orgasmic. My mouth was watering just thinking about it.

Finally the guys left juggling many beer bottles between them, and we were up. Eric placed our orders. He was also having the bacon burger, but instead of the barley milk-shake he chose a beer. I started to rummage through my bag to find some cash to pay for my order. I fished a twenty out, looked up and extended my hand with the bill to Eric. He looked down, saw my offering and looked into my eyes. His stare was penetrating and hard. He looked offended. He held my gaze, shook his head and uttered only on word.

"No." There was steel in his voice.

I froze. I was very surprised by his intense reaction. I couldn't see what the big deal was. I was raised to always pay for my own way and to never depend on a man to buy me anything. I always offered to pay my half in all the dates I had been on. Sure, I did appreciate when a guy offered to pay. It was polite and gentleman like, but I never counted on it or took it as my due. If I was a guy I'd be offended if the woman didn't pull her wallet out. It'd be presumptuous, in my opinion.

"Why not?" I asked a bit puzzled.

His stare got even more intense.

"Because I invited you to have dinner with me and I'm paying."

"But.." I started, until he cut me off.

"No buts, Sookie. It's my treat. It's only a burger and a milk-shake, it's not like I'm buying you champagne and caviar. Please, put your money away."

He had a point. It wasn't an expensive meal and me trying to pay had offended him somehow. It wasn't worth a fight, but I just couldn't let it go so easily either.

"Okay, Eric. However, I have one condition…"

Once again, he interrupted me.

"Of course, you do." He muttered, mostly to himself, I think.

"…when I invite you to do something you'll let me pay for both of us, deal?"

Eric stared at me for a moment. I raised my chin and stared back defiantly. He nodded then smiled.

"Deal."

With our order placed and paid, we move down the counter to wait for our food. We leaned our hips on the counter and faced each other while we waited.

"So, Miss Stackhouse, did you have fun today?"

"I did, Mister Northman. How about you?"

"More than I thought possible."

It was a sweet answer. I cocked my head and looked him over. He was a gorgeous man by any standards. My eyes lingered over his body and finally his face. Thankfully he had put on a white t-shirt, which covered his muscled upper body, but did little to hide the wonder that was under it. My mouth watered again, probably a mix of hunger for the burger and lust for him. I noticed he was looking me over too, eyes assessing, and when our eyes met, he smirked. Well, we had been ogling each other. I smirked back. He was about to say something when our number was called and then our food was placed in front of us. I grabbed one of the wrapped burgers and my milk-shake and Eric got his beer and burger.

We walked outside to the patio and headed to the bench right under the tree. There was a group of guys in one of the benches to our right drinking and talking. The only other occupied bench was to our left and had a very young looking couple sitting in it. They were teenagers and were busy sitting almost on top of each other, whispering in each other's ears and looking like they were very much in love. It was adorable.

Eric and I got settled and dove into our food. I guess we were both really hungry. My burger was delicious and I was enjoying the hell out of it until I noticed that Eric had stopped eating his and was staring at me. I froze.

"What?"

"You're really enjoying this burger, huh?"

"Very much so. Why? Isn't yours good?

"Oh, it is, but watching you devour yours is much more amusing. Did you realise you were moaning?"

"I was not!"

"Yeah, you definitely were. It was hot."

"Eric, you think everything is hot. I'm starting to think you're a perv."

Eric dramatically put his hand over his heart like I had just majorly insulted him. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you got it wrong, Sookie. I just think everything you do is hot."

I rolled my eyes again. Seriously, there was nothing hot about me eating the most fattening burger on earth with my hands and mouth greasy as hell. I really enjoyed Eric's playfulness and innuendos, but it's was beginning to be too much. Was he playing with me? I didn't know, so I got bold.

"Eric, are you trying to seduce me?"

That wasn't the reply he expected, but he recovered quickly.

"Yes. Is it working?"

He gave me a panty dropping smile. I resisted its power and took the last bite of my burger and drank the rest of my milk shake while Eric looked on expectantly. I gathered all my trash, got up and walked a couple of feet to the trash can. I returned and sat looking directly at Eric. His smiled had faded and he seemed a little subdue. I guess me ignoring his question had thrown him off his game. I smirked.

His direct question about seducing me had awakened me to a very uncomfortable reality that I had been avoiding the whole day. Now it was at the forefront of my mind and I couldn't, wouldn't, let it go. I needed to know.

"Eric, I have a question of my own. And I need you to be honest."

He stared intensely into my eyes for a bit and realised I was dead serious, before replying.

"I'll always tell you the truth, Sookie. I may not tell you everything I know, but what I tell you . . . it's true."

I was glad about his reply. I believed him for some reason. Maybe it was the intensity in his eyes or maybe I'm just naive. So, I pressed on. I was dreading asking this question, for many reasons, but I needed to know.

"Okay, Eric. I appreciate that. Thanks."

I froze. I didn't know how to ask what I needed. I needed some courage real fast. Some alcohol would have been nice. I was feeling very uncomfortable and it was all my fault.

Eric was studying me and that made me even more nervous. Finally, I think he couldn't take it anymore or was just curious.

"Sookie, didn't you say you had a question to ask me? Sounded serious. What is it? Are you okay?

It was his concern for me that did me in and I blurted:

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Silence followed. I was looking down ever since asking the question and I didn't feel like looking at him until he answered. A couple minutes passed and I couldn't take it anymore and looked at him. He looked pissed. Shit, that was not the reaction I was expecting or wanting. The fact was he needed to answer the question. I stared him down.

"No, Sookie, I don't have a girlfriend. I know we don't know each other very well yet, but when I have a girlfriend I don't behave the way I did towards you today or anyone else. I'm a faithful guy. No, I was not always faithful. I did plenty of stupid shit when I was younger. I played the field. I did it all. It got old fast. I'm older and have no need to do that anymore. If I chose to be with someone I'll be with that person. If I'm not into her anymore, I'll break up with her before doing anything. I expect the same treatment from the woman who's with me. So, your question offended me, however since we know so little about each other I'll forget about it. What has me curious is what made you think I had a girlfriend? Why would you think that? I'm spending my whole Saturday with you, so where did that come from?"

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Ginger was no longer his girlfriend but how was I going to explain about knowing about Ginger without looking like a stalker. I still wasn't ready to talk about Amelia and Pam. I had dodge that at the beach. The timing was wrong. I had to lie. I hated lying, especially to Eric when he had promised to always be honest with me. So, my only option was to tell a partial truth. Like Eric had said: "I may not tell you everything I know, but what I tell you . . . it's true.". Well, I'd do the same.

"Eric, I'm not going to apologize for asking the question. As you said you know each other very little so far. However, I'll apologize for having offended you, that was not my intention at all. The reason I asked is because when I worked for Arlene I heard you had a girlfriend. The other reason if I'm being completely honest is that a guy like you usually has a girlfriend. As they say: All the good ones are taken. And my question was also relevant to answer your question."

I gave him a crooked smile.

"What question?"

"Yes, it's working." And I grinned.

It took him a few seconds, but he got it and grinned back at me.


	20. THE QUESTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter hasn't been beta'd and I have written it all in the last 24 hours with barely any sleep. It's a long and pivotal chapter, so apologize for all the typos and other mistakes.

Previously:

It was his concern for me that did me in and I blurted:

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Silence followed. I was looking down ever since asking the question and I didn't feel like looking at him until he answered. A couple minutes passed and I couldn't take it anymore and looked at him. He looked pissed. Shit, that was not the reaction I was expecting or wanting. The fact was he needed to answer the question. I stared him down.

"No, Sookie, I don't have a girlfriend. I know we don't know each other very well yet, but when I have a girlfriend I don't behave the way I did towards you today or anyone else. I'm a faithful guy. No, I was not always faithful. I did plenty of stupid shit when I was younger. I played the field. I did it all. It got old fast. I'm older and have no need to do that anymore. If I chose to be with someone I'll be with that person. If I'm not into her anymore, I'll break up with her before doing anything. I expect the same treatment from the woman who's with me. So, your question offended me, however since we know so little about each other I'll forget about it. What has me curious is what made you think I had a girlfriend? Why would you think that? I'm spending my whole Saturday with you, so where did that come from?"

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Ginger was no longer his girlfriend but how was I going to explain about knowing about Ginger without looking like a stalker. I still wasn't ready to talk about Amelia and Pam. I had dodge that at the beach. The timing was wrong. I had to lie. I hated lying, especially to Eric when he had promised to always be honest with me. So, my only option was to tell a partial truth. Like Eric had said: "I may not tell you everything I know, but what I tell you . . . it's true.". Well, I'd do the same.

"Eric, I'm not going to apologize for asking the question. As you said you know each other very little so far. However, I'll apologize for having offended you, that was not my intention at all. The reason I asked is because when I worked for Arlene I heard you had a girlfriend. The other reason if I'm being completely honest is that a guy like you usually has a girlfriend. As they say: All the good ones are taken. And my question was also relevant to answer your question."

I gave him a crooked smile.

"What question?"

"Yes, it's working." And I grinned.

It took him a few seconds, but he got it and grinned back at me.

 

***********************************************

 

After grinning at each other, we fell silent. Eric was looking at me, but his thoughts seemed to be far away. I hadn't played it safe by telling him his seduction was working. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it was true and I wanted to lighten up the mood. I was never a player and had always been very bad at the "game of dating". Now I was afraid that was going to bite me in the ass.

Eric seemed like he had returned to earth and was looking directly at me. I looked back and waited.

"Sookie, are you very tired and want me to drive you home now or do you feel up to drinking a couple of beers and talking a while longer?"

I was tired as hell, but not tired enough to give up more time with Eric. Plus, I was sitting down and very well fed and a beer sounded heavenly right about now.

"I'm down for a couple of beers, Eric. It sounds great."

"I'm glad, Sookie. Let me go get the first round for us and I'll be right back."

It was technically his second round, but with his size I was betting one bottle of beer was liking drinking a glass of water to him. While I was waiting for Eric to come back something dawned on me. Maybe he wanted to get me drunk enough after my confession about his seducing techniques working and hoped I'd hop into bed with him tonight. God, I hoped that was not his intention. One, that would be slimy. Secondly, if it were any other guy I'd say there was absolutely no chance of me doing that, but Eric was Eric and I didn't know if I could resist him with alcohol clouding my mind. I could barely resist him sober. I decided to drink slowly and carefully and see where this was going.

Eric came back shortly with two bottles of beer and handed me one before sitting down on the bench beside me. Now that we weren't eating it was a little weird sitting side by side on a bench without facing each other. So, I tucked my legs in and turned towards him, so we could talk face to face. He noticed what I did and rearranged himself so he was also facing me. I took a sip of my beer and started the ball rolling.

"Thanks, Eric. This beer is delicious. So, you said you wanted to talk. Anything on your mind?"

"Actually, yes."

That wasn't the answer I was expecting, so I cocked my head and waited for him to go on.

"Well, Sookie, we said today that we don't really know each other that well, which is true. So, I thought we could use this time to get to know each other better. You can feel free to ask me any question you want and I'd the same. What do you say?"

"Quid pro quo, Clarice." I replied sarcastically.

I was surprised by Eric's booming laugh. I chuckled along.

"Exactly, Sookie. That's the idea. Are you in? And I got to say I love how you always makes me laugh. That's rare for me."

That was Eric. He proposes a tit for tat talk and throws a compliment in to make it sweeter. He was a complicated man. Intense. And I had no idea where he was going with this, but I'm no chicken.

"Sure. So, you want to go first?"

"I believe in ladies first."

"I don't. So, go ahead. Give me your worst, Dr. Lecter."

"I think you could stop with the Silence of the Lambs references now, after all I'm not too keen on being compared to a cannibal serial killer."

"I was comparing you more with his psychiatrist side, but fine I'll refrain from more Dr. Lecter jokes."

"Thank you."

"So, are you giving up your question?"

"No. I'm just thinking how to put it."

"Take your time." I smirked

"Oh, I definitely will."

And he winked. Damn him and his innuendos. I rolled my eyes. He took a gulp of his beer and carried on.

"Here it is. Actually, it's not a question but a more elaborate answer about your earlier question."

I was puzzled.

"You asked me if I had a girlfriend and I told the truth. However, I think you might have some misconceptions about me in that arena, so I want to elaborate."

"Okay, go ahead."

"When we first met, indeed I had a girlfriend. Her name was Ginger. We didn't date for very long. We broke up a couple of months after you left the internship at the bank. Our relationship wasn't long. But she was my girlfriend and I was faithful to her. Ever since we broke up I haven't had another girlfriend. I want to be clear that although I haven't had a girlfriend since then, that doesn't mean I have been celibate. I'm a faithful man, but I'm no angel. The truth is that I work too much and have very little free time to be in a relationship if I'm not completely invested in the other person. My time is precious to me. I love and need to surf. I have my mother and Pam. Plus, everyone needs to unwind from time to time. So, having a girlfriend isn't a priority to me. That is unless I find the right one." And he looked directly into my eyes. Wow. "So, my question to you is this. Since you knew I had a girlfriend when we met and worked together, do you think I behaved inappropriately with you at that time? Since you asked today if I had a girlfriend after everything that happened."

Eric's little speech had me reeling. No woman wants to hear from the guy she's interested in that a girlfriend is a very low priority to him. He did look at me when he was talking about the right one, but that could be a calculated move he pulled with all girls. On the other hand, I appreciated his honesty. Not many men would tell you the truth when that truth wasn't in sync with his objectives. Even if all Eric wanted was to sleep with me and be done, what he said wasn't helpful to him. Also, it was too soon to ask for anything. This was our first date. A weird one for sure, but the first.

"No, Eric. I don't think you behaved in any reprehensible way towards me when I worked at the bank. You were always polite and kind, very professional, but you never did anything with me or to me that any girlfriend would have a slightest reason to complain."

Eric gave a bitter laugh.

"What, Eric? You disagree? About what?"

This subject was starting to annoy me.

"Sorry, Sookie. Yes, you are right. Although not a 100%."

"How so, Eric?"

"I guess the best way to put it is that I had plenty of impure thoughts about you. Ginger couldn't read my mind, thankfully, but if she did she wouldn't have been very pleased. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I'm not proud of it, but I won't deny it. You intrigued me and I was attracted to you. I didn't do anything wrong, but I thought about it. About you."

It seemed that Eric's promise to be honest wasn't bullshit. A little voice inside my head was doing a great imitation of Jack Nicholson screaming: "You can't handle the truth!". But, I had to handle it and I was going to. Because either this day and night would move things forward with Eric or it would be the end of the Eric line for me. Furthermore, he had just confessed that he was indeed interested in me at that time, so Tara hadn't been wrong. Plus, it was an ego boost.

"Eric, thinking about something and doing something are two very different things. I never even dreamed you were attracted to me, so your control and behavior was very good. But, even though you didn't do anything wrong I should say that if my boyfriend was attracted to someone else and thinking about that person while dating me I'd be very upset. I'd probably never know, but just the thought of having a partner with his mind on someone else is horrible. There's a big difference in walking down the street and seeing a beautiful woman, being attracted to her and admiring her, but forgetting it soon after. I don't know what and how frequently you thought of me, but it was wrong and you know it. You just said it, so who am to pass judgement on you. I just hope that the next time I'm in a relationship the guy doesn't have these thoughts about anyone else." I looked straight into his eyes. He looked back and nodded slightly. I think he got my message.

"Your turn, Clarice."

"I thought we were done with the references, Eric."

"Well, Clarice was an FBI profiler who was extremely intelligent, competent, courageous and beautiful. I think it fits you."

"Eric, there is such a thing as too much seduction and flattering. Just so you know." I winked at him

"Noted. So, question away."

The truth was I had to idea of what to ask Eric. My main issue, namely Ginger, had been resolved. I could ask personal and banal questions like his favorite color, food, etc. However, that would be a waste. We were talking about deeper things. Things that mattered and I was choking. What to ask, what to ask…

"Okay, Eric. What do you look for in a girlfriend? What's your type of woman?"

"Good question, let me think… I guess I don't really have a type, at least not physically. But let's start with the more frivolous aspects. I like a woman I'm attracted to, who's beautiful to me. Chemistry is one of the most important things there is. If there isn't that physical connection, the attraction, it'll never work. The sex must be good, very good. I'm a man and I like sex. If the sex doesn't work, nor will a relationship. Personality wise I like women who are intelligent, independent, honest, direct, loyal, self-aware, secure, with a sense of humor, not clingy, who keep me on my toes, who challenges me, who calls me on my bullshit and who will treat me well, with respect, care and love. I want a partner. An equal partner. I want to be a team. That's pretty much it. Oh, and if she likes the beach that would be great, since I spend a great deal of time there."

That was a good answer. It was exactly how I viewed relationships. A partnership. A team. However, his comment about sex scared me. Not because I didn't like sex. I did. I just hadn't had much of it. What if we had sex and he was disappointed? Sex is important in a relationship, what he said was completely true.

"Good answer, Eric. I guess it's your turn."

"You don't have any comments about what I just said?"

"Not really, I agree with it. It's pretty much the same answer I'd give, minus the beach thing probably. And I'd add nerd to my list. I'm a huge nerd and I guess my ideal partner would be one too or respect the fact that I am and the quirks that comes with it."

Eric grinned widely.

"I'm a nerd."

"I highly doubt that, Eric."

"Doesn't change the fact that's true. I was obsessed with Comic Books growing up. I've read all major epic fantasy novels. I was in line to watch Star Wars: Phantom Menace and what disappointment that was. I go to every Marvel an DC universe's movies. I don't have time to indulge that side of me a lot, but it's there. I'll even confess something to you, if you promise never to tell Pam."

I was curious. Very.

"By the way, I was in line for Star Wars: Phantom Menace too. And you're right, such a disappointment. But, anyway, I do promise not to tell Pam."

Eric dramatically put both his hands around his mouth, leaned in and whispered:

"I read all seven Harry Potter books."

And I fell in love. No, really. You could knock me over with a feather, Eric read Harry Potter? He liked it? He must, nobody reads all 7 books if they don't. It was cute, adorable and made him even more attractive to me. Eric, the Adonis was a closeted nerd. Who would have thought?

"I was in line for the last 3 at midnight at the bookstore." I confessed.

"Well, I guess we are both nerds, Sookie."

"I guess we are."

"And we are out of beer. Let me get us more. Hold on"

While Eric was away my mind was spinning and not because of the beer. This was a very surreal situation. I was on a "date" with Eric and we were asking and answering questions that were way too personal and something that usually would be discussed during several dates. I guess this was our version of speed dating or so I hoped. I was having a lot of difficulties about what questions to ask Eric. I could ask about his family, but I knew his mother, although I was sure she didn't remember me from ballet classes. But it'd be disingenuous to ask about his kin and not tell the truth. I couldn't tell it yet. I wanted to and I was going to, but I needed to establish an understanding with Eric, if not he'd think I was I total stalker.

Eric came back bringing two more bottles and we settled back to a cozy position on the bench to keep talking. It was a beautiful night. The sky was full of stars, the twinkling lights on the tree and all around The Commune gave a fairy tale vibe. It was romantic setting for sure.

"So, I guess it's my turn."

"Knock yourself out, Eric."

"Why did you keep working for Arlene? Why didn't you quit?"

Huh? That was his question? I guess it was as good as any.

"Why would I quit?"

"You know why, Sookie. She was a horrible boss. She and everyone in the bank treated you appallingly."

"Yes, they did. I can't control what others do, I can only control what I do. Arlene was easy to read. She's a deeply unhappy person and she takes pleasure in exacting what little power she has. If I had quitted, she would have won. If I had started crying, if I left in a huff, if I left running, if I cussed at her, whatever I did would be the exact response she wanted and she would have won. I'd be the crazy intern who couldn't deal. I didn't want to give her that power, especially not over me. I was there, I kept my head down, I did my job and tried to learn everything I could. I bet it drove her crazy that she couldn't brake me. She was trying to break me, but I didn't let her. I resisted and proved to her and myself that I could not be broken, not by her behavior or of my coworkers. She's not woman enough to brake me. It was not a pleasant internship, but I finished, it's on my CV, looks good and although I never asked for a recommendation letter from her, her contact info is on my CV so anyone can call and ask about me. I have no idea what she would say, but I know I did everything right under a bad situation. I tried to make lemonade out of lemons and I think it worked. Plus, I'm not a quitter. I made a commitment and I stuck to it. It was by no means an agreeable summer, but it'd take a lot more to make me quit something I was set on doing. I'm stubborn that way. Or proud, some might say"

Eric was looking at me with an expression that could only be described as amazement. I was puzzled. I didn't think I said anything extraordinary.

"Sookie, you're really one of a kind, aren't you? I don't know many women your age, or better yet the age you were during that internship that would not only have stayed, but also be so strong, insightful and wise. You know that to this day you're still the only intern of Arlene's that lasted all summer. You're kind of famous for that. Every time one quits, people say "Not a Sookie".

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"That's very weird to know. I don't know how to feel about that."

"That's fine. Feel however you want. And I apologize for bringing it up."

"Don't apologize. No need, it's not a big deal. It just surprised me."

"Okay, I won't mention it again. And it's your turn."

I was still feeling uncomfortable about the Arlene thing and my name being still used, but I needed to put that aside and think carefully about my next question. Eric had asked about Arlene, maybe I could find out about Bill and what he said or didn't say about me to Eric.

"So, what's your deal with Bill?"

"Bill Compton? Nothing. Why do you ask?

He mood shifted a little when I mentioned Bill. I had to press on.

"You remember the soccer game, right?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I wish I did. But, anyway, on the ride back from the game you gave to Bill and me, it seemed you didn't like him much. Why?

Eric kept staring at me. It was beginning to concern me what the hell had Bill told him about me. So, I stared back.

"No, I was not a fan of Bill. He's reasonability intelligent and competent, but he spent so much time sucking up to me, to the partners, to anyone who had more power than him. He was more concerned about that than his job. I didn't appreciate that, so I rarely used him. His attempt to suck up to me didn't go as he had planned. He's the type of guy that might seem harmless at first, but he's a snake in the grass. That's why I chose him to help you with that awful assignment. Although I had no idea you knew each other. I guess the short answer is that I didn't like what I saw about his character. Also, I hated the way he looked at you, like you were a piece of meat to own and not an intelligent, independent woman. And I guess I have my next question. What's your deal with Bill?

I sighed. I knew this was coming and I was going to be honest. At least, it seemed Bill hadn't said anything about me to Eric, which I was grateful for. So, I told Eric the whole story.

"Your assessment of Bill is pretty spot on. I met Bill at Law School. We had a lot of the same classes. I had never noticed him until he began chatting me up after class and walking with me to our next class. At the beginning, I thought it was nice to have a friend who shared a lot of classes. Amelia studied at the same school, but she was doing her MBA. Our schedules were very different. So, Bill became my law school buddy, I guess you could say. We eventually started studying together sometimes and he started showing a romantic interest in me. I hadn't even contemplated Bill romantically, but he was nice, not bad looking and very persistent. I finally agree to go on a date with him. We went on a few dates for about a month, but I wasn't feeling it. I thought he was a bit boring and we lacked chemistry. We only kissed a couple of times and that sealed the deal, Bill was not for me. So, I just stopped returning his calls. I dodged him in classes, stayed back to talk to a TA or something. It was cowardly of me. I should have just told him I wasn't interested and that would be it. But, I was immature and I was too concerned with finals and school to think about his feelings. I figured since I had no feelings for him, that he probably didn't have a lot for me. I guess I was wrong. What he did next showed me his character and after that he's pretty dead to me."

"What did he do?" Eric inquired with a homicidal look in his eyes.

"Calm down, Eric. It was ugly, but not that grave in the grand scheme of things. It was just low. While Bill and I were still friends, even before he showed any interest that I noticed, there was an incident in one of our classes. We were discussing a case and in the end I was arguing, not fighting mind you, arguing as a lawyer with this very unpleasant girl named Selah. She was losing the argument and her temper. I don't remember exactly what she said or what I said, but I guess I made her look stupid. She took great offense to it and after that she was always giving me the evil eye. I was busy and didn't pay any attention to her. That is until Amelia came to talk to me. The delightful Selah had decided to get back at me and she did it in the lowest way possible. She started and spread a rumor that I was having an affair with a 57-year-old Professor I really liked and who was married. She said that was why my grades were so good, because I paid for them with sex. The rumor had gone around the whole school, that's how Amelia learned of it. I was livid. One, the Professor was a happily married man who had been kind to me and never once looked at me or tried anything. Secondly, I worked hard for my grades, they reflected that. And thirdly, no woman likes to be called a whore. No matter if the word is used or not. I never paid for my grades, only with hard work. You can imagine how upset I was and how much I hated Selah from that day forward, especially because she kept fueling the rumor. Bill knew about the rumor, we talked about it, he said he had my back, that she was jealous, etc. He was around for all that. So, you can imagine my surprise when not even after a month of ghosting Bill, he started dating Selah seriously. I think they were still dating when we graduated. I could understand him being upset with me about ghosting him, not my proudest moment, but I'd never imagine that he would stoop so low as to date a girl who hated me with a passion without a good reason to and of course he helped her spread the rumor even more, after all he could say we had "dated". He has the gall to call me his ex-girlfriend. We were never together like that and never even had sex. But, I guess saying he was my ex gave him and her more credibility to spread the rumor. I actually thought he might have told you the rumor, to besmirch my name with you, after I left the car that day of the soccer game."

Eric stared at me. I stared back. I had told him the truth and now I was waiting for a reaction. He wasn't giving me one, besides his intense stare.

"Eric?"

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I'm just controlling my desire to go after Bill and beat him to a pulp. What they did is a low that not even I'd guessed Bill was capable of. I'm so sorry you had to go through that and I'm even sorrier that I called Bill to help you that day and that I let him into my car with you."

"That's fine, Eric. You didn't know and to be truthful, although I didn't have a nice time with that assignment with Bill, I'm glad he was the one you called. It was a horrible job and he deserved to do it. Too bad I had to do it with him. And about the ride, that's fine also, but I blame Bill for it. I have a creepy feeling that Bill was on that deserted parking lot in the dark lurking and waiting for me. I don't know what he wanted, but I'm glad you were there."

"You bring up an excellent point. I also had my suspicions about Bill on that parking lot. I didn't know your history, but it was clear by the way he always looked at you that he wanted you. It was one more reason I had to dislike him, since it's indeed creepy to be waiting for a woman who's not expecting you on a deserted parking lot late at night. It raised all kinds of red flags for me. Plus, he was an asshole to you in the car. He should be grateful that he had the good sense not to tell me this ridiculous rumor. I'd have probably given him a talking to he would remember. I never gave him any opening to interact with me outside of professional things. I kept my distance and made sure he kept his. And when the partners came to ask my opinion if they should hire him after he graduated, I was very candid and told them my apprehensions and impressions of him. They listened to me, because he wasn't hired. I was glad then and even more now."

"That makes me feel better that lost a great job opportunity. Is that awful of me?"

"No, Sookie. Not at all, not after what he did to you. I'm also glad he isn't at my firm, otherwise it would cause problems for me because I don't think I'd be able to not punch him if I ever saw him again."

"Then, I'm especially glad he's not there. The last thing I would want is to cause problems for you."

"Let's hope we never run into him."

"Yes, let's."

"Your turn again."

I now knew exactly what I wanted to ask Eric. And I couldn't wait for his reply.

"Why were you testing me today?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the beach, Eric. Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. You were testing me to see if I'd get in the water, if I'd really try to surf, especially with the size of the waves."

Eric looked down. He seemed ashamed.

"You're are a very perceptive woman. Yes, I was testing you and you have no idea how very sorry I am for that. Truly sorry."

"Are you apologizing because of the incident with the wave or because you tested me even before that?"

"You never fall for my bullshit, Sookie. I like that."

"Yes, yes, I'm great, Eric. Just answer the question."

"Okay. Here it goes. The truth is that I had been surfing since very early and I was thinking about you and how you sounded excited when I offered to teach you to surf. Now, you're not the first girl I met who showed enthusiasm for surfing when I tell them it's my hobby. Sadly, most are lying. Some just want to please me by saying that and some show a bit of interest but they always stay on the sand watching. You seemed different in general and especially about the surfing. So, when I got out of the water for a break I decided to call you and invite you for a lesson. I wanted to see if you'd accept the invitation and if you would be willing to be ready to go in 15 minutes. I don't know many women who can get ready to do anything in 15 minutes, even going to the beach. You not only accepted the invitation, but were ready when I arrived. I was very pleasantly surprised. When we got back to the beach the waves were a lot bigger, but I didn't want to take you back home. I wanted to spend time with you. So, I decided to give you lessons on the sand only and see if you were taking it seriously. You were. You had exceeded my expectations so far and you seemed really excited about getting in the water and trying. It was perfect, except for the ocean's conditions. I didn't want to disappoint you, so I let you believe we were getting in the water. Truth be told I was sure that once you really looked at the waves you'd have given up. I wouldn't have blamed you. However, you didn't really give me a chance, while I was studying the waves and deciding how best to tell you we needed to stay put, you took off towards the ocean and did not only your mermaid routine, but played chicken with the waves. I was a little amazed and it took me a bit to stop staring at you and go join you. After that, I was helping you and having so much fun that I didn't realized that you would try to surf. I was sure you were going to choke trying to ride a wave. Most people do when waves are that big and they never surfed before. Your fear blocks you from throwing yourself into the wave. It did happen to you a few times, before you mastered it and did it. I didn't think you would, otherwise I'd never let you. You amazed me and unfortunately you paid a price that you shouldn't have by getting tossed around by that wave because of me and my irresponsibility. For that I'm extremely sorry and always will be. I'm so sorry, Sookie. I promise never to put you in any danger at all from now on."

"Never underestimate me, Eric."

"Never again, I promise."

"You better. What you didn't get is that I'm not a little girl who needs protection or a damsel in distress. I'm not crazy, dumb or willing to risk my health for any guy. I knew what I was doing. Not the surfing part, but I'm an excellent swimmer and I'm very comfortable in the ocean. You know I was a body boarder, didn't you think I knew that the waves were big and that I knew how to deal with them if something went wrong? I didn't surf today to impress you, I did it for me. I had always wanted to surf and I knew I could succeed, so that's why I kept going even after that experience. I also knew that if I didn't get back into the water you were going to see me as a poor little victim, fragile Sookie. That's so not me. So, I got back to prove to myself I could do it and to rub your misconceptions of me in your face. So, did I pass your tests?" I ask sarcastically.

"You did, Sookie. With flying colors, I might add. I apologize for testing you, but I wanted to get to know you better and I thought today would tell me a lot of what I needed to know. I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted to make sure you were as special as I thought."

"Am I?"

"Even more than I thought. I keep saying but it's true: You're of a kind. You're quite extraordinary."

I confessed I was pissed with the fact that Eric was indeed testing me. His reply had also pissed me off. But, in Eric fashion, his latest statement had me feeling all warm and fuzzy, although I was still a little on edge.

"You forgot to mention one other test, Eric."

"Another test? What do you mean? I know you're not very happy with me right now, but I told you the truth."

"What about, Pam?"

"Huh? What about her?"

"You brought her up at the beach without first telling me she was your best friend. You were trying to get a reaction from me. You wanted me to be jealous. I didn't react how you expected. You want to know why?

Eric hung his head. He knew I was right. He had me tested about Pam too. Now, if he had forgotten or if he thought I didn't realized and wasn't worth mentioning, I have no idea. What I knew is that I needed to tell him a few things.

"Yes, you're right. I had forgotten about that. But, come on, Sookie, that's not a big deal. Pam is a central figure in my life and I don't do well with jealousy. Can you really blame for trying to gauge your reaction?

"No, I don't blame you. I wouldn't have even brought it up if you hadn't confessed to testing me all day apparently. You're still testing me. These questions, this quid pro quo, is another test, isn't it?

"No. Not exactly, I just thought it was a speedy way to get to know each other. It isn't a test.

"Ok, I'll buy that. I think it's working, because I'm learning plenty about you and I have no doubt you're getting a lot from me too. So, let's keep going. Let's get back to Pam, because now I have a confession to make."

Eric looked up with such curiosity in his eyes, I almost laughed.

"You know why I didn't react that way you expected about Pam? First, I'm not a jealous woman at all. I think jealousy is a useless emotion. It's not helpful and it serves no purpose. When I'm with someone, I trust them implicitly. If they show me I was wrong in doing so, I get rid of them. The truth is that if someone wants to cheat on you, they will. I don't care if you give them a curfew, if you check their phones, emails, etc, that doesn't stop anyone from cheating. I don't subscribe to that. I'd never go through someone's phone, computer, whatever, and I expect the same courtesy. I have nothing to hide and everyone has a right to their privacy, in a relationship or not. I must trust the person I'm with, if I don't, we shouldn't be together. Jealousy has no place, serves no purpose other than to torment you, so I'm free of that. I want love, not ownership. And it has to go both ways. Secondly, I already knew you had a best friend named Pam. Not that I'd have reacted differently at the beach if I didn't know that fact."

"You knew about Pam? How?"

He sounded perplexed and I was in quite a pickle but I wanted to get this out in the open. Eric was being very honest from what I could tell, so it was only fair I did the same.

"I have mentioned my best friend Amelia to you a few times, haven't I? Well, it seems that Pam dated Amelia's older brother in high school and since then Pam and Amelia have been friendly. Amelia is my Pam, my confidant. So, when I was working for Arlene I told Amelia everything that went on and that included you. She was the one that told me you had a girlfriend after she had seen Pam. She also told me you and Pam were like brother and sister. Amelia's very fond of Pam, but they aren't especially close. That's pretty much it."

"Amelia Broadway? Daughter of Carmichael Broadway? That's your best friend?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I know her father, he is a client. Not mine, but he uses our firm for certain things. He's a very interesting character to put it mildly. I knew Pam was friendly with his daughter. I remember her brother Tray from high school. Pam dated him shortly, but she always liked little Amelia. I don't think I ever met her, maybe when she was little and Pam dated Tray."

"Amelia is very likable. She's the greatest friend anyone could have. She's loyal and she's quite fun. As I said she's my Pam. Pam calls her little Amelia? I'll have to make fun of her for that."

"Well, she called her little Amelia since High School. I'm not sure what she calls her now, since she hasn't mentioned Amelia in a while. Now why wouldn't you tell me our best friends know each other? Why didn't you mentioned this at the beach?"

"Eric, you were clearly testing me, so I didn't want to give you the satisfaction and screw with your test. My response would have been the same had I never even heard of Pam. Plus, I wanted to have fun and surf and not talk or focus one anyone but the two of us. But, since you confessed to the test, I thought it only fair that I tell you the truth."

"That's not the whole truth, Sookie. Don't bullshit me."

"Okay, you got me. Everything I told you is true, however maybe the main reason I didn't mention Pam and Amelia's relationship is that I didn't want to confess that Amelia told me you had a girlfriend at that time and was besties with Pam is that I thought you were hot and told her so. She's the one that came upon the info, quite by accident by the way, and told me."

"You thought I was hot back then?"

"Come on, Eric. I think your ego is big enough without me having to stroke it."

"Sookie, you're more than welcomed to stroke anything of mine you want."

"Eric, at the moment I'm having some thoughts about striking you in a manner that I don't think you'll enjoy."

Eric laughed heartily.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie… I have no idea where you've been hiding, but I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm not one to hide, Eric. So, maybe you weren't paying attention before."

"Oh, I paid attention. More than I should considering I had a girlfriend when we met."

I was playing with fire, but I couldn't resist.

"Are you sure we only met when I started working for Arlene?"

"I'm sure. I'd definitely remember you. How could I not?"

He was technically right. We did meet for the first time when I worked at the bank. Of course, me as an 9-year-old falling on my ass wouldn't be memorable to a teenager and we never did meet at the ballet school. I also couldn't count the time at the pub. We didn't meet and he hadn't even glanced my way that day. Plus, that was all years ago.

"I'm not that memorable, Eric."

"I beg to differ. You're quite memorable. Not only for your amazing good looks, but also for your incredible personality."

"Eric, you're quite a sweet guy. It's all hidden under this mask you wear, but it's there. I wonder how many people noticed it."

"I don't think I ever been called sweet before. Pam would have a field day if she heard that. I guess it's you that bring it out of me."

"I doubt I'm the only one who sees or enjoy this side of you, but I'm glad. Although, it's quite confusing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're all about double entendres and sexual innuedos, and then you say something really sweet."

"I'm a complex man, Sookie."

"I have no doubt, Eric. Just don't forget I'm complex too."

"After today you can be sure I'll never forget it."

"You do that, buddy."

"You're not the least bit afraid of me, are you?"

"Not at all. Why, should I be? Are you Hannibal Lecter after all?"

"No, Sookie. But, a lot of people find me quite intimidating. I confess that I cultivate that."

"I have no doubt. Hence why I mention the mask you wear. Yeah, you can seem very intimidating, besides the attitude, you got the size and the looks and the status. I bet you intimidate tons a people on a daily basis. However, it doesn't affect me. Especially after today. I might have been a little, not intimidated, but shy when we worked together, but it had nothing to do with being afraid of you an everything to do about being attracted to you. Now, that we don't work together anymore and you're single, I'm cured of that too."

"So, you are attracted to me?"

"Eric, let's not play coy. Yes, I'm attracted to you. I have no idea why you need me to put that in words when I made it very clear throughout the whole day. You're attracted to me too. You have said it and you have shown it, so what's the big deal?"

"I guess I was expecting you to play coy, but as you have shown me today multiple times, you don't behave in ways I expected. You don't behave like anyone I ever dated. It's throwing me off my game."

"I don't want to play games, Eric. You don't need to play games with me. Actually, not playing games is the best way with me. I don't play games. That I promise you."

"It was only an expression, Sookie. I'm not playing games with you. And I promise I won't."

"I appreciate that."

"However, I can't promise to stop with the sexual innuendos. I enjoy them and I think you do too. I like how you respond to them, you're very good and I think it's fun."

"That's fine, Eric. I think it's fun too."

Eric and I grinned at each other. Our beers were over and I was getting a bit buzzed. I was very tired and ready to go home. This had been a very long Saturday. Eric realized we were out of beer and offered to go get more. I declined. As much as I wanted to spend time with Eric, I needed rest more. I didn't know how things with Eric were going to go from now on, but I had a feeling we were going in the right direction. Night had fallen hours ago and the lights looked beautiful. The group of guys drinking had left and the only ones sitting outside beside me and Eric were the cute teenage couple. They were adorable and looked very much in love. Eric had sat back, was looking at the stars, and spread his arms on the back of the bench, so one of his arms was around just touching my back and neck. I got goosebumps. I was basking in the beautiful night, the company and my incredible day. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the teenage girl got up and walked towards the bathroom. The guy looked after her like she was his sun. After she got in, he was fiddling with his mobile waiting for her return. Not long after she emerged from the restroom and was walking back to him grinning. He was busy with the mobile and hadn't seen he yet. And then I noticed. She had a very long piece of toilet paper stuck in the heel of one of her shoes. I didn't even think. I jumped up, much to Eric's surprise, and almost ran towards her and the restroom. I passed her and stopped behind her and stepped into that long piece of toilet paper. I managed to pull it off her shoe, to my great relief. She didn't even notice; her eyes were all for her guy. It was better this way. It had worked better than I expected. So, I went into the bathroom, got the toilet paper off my flip flop and threw it in the trash. I used the facilities, washed my hands and walked back to my bench. The teenage couple was busy making out and I smiled.

When I got back to Eric, he was giving me this very intense look and it was full of tenderness. I was a bit taken aback.

"What?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you run off to get that toilet paper out of her shoe?"

"Have you ever been a teenage girl, Eric?"

"No."

"So, let me explain. Teenage girls are insecure, especially around guys they like. Everything is very dramatic and life or death. She's here with her beau, they're cute and seem very much in love. Can you imagine how mortified she would have been if she had gotten back to him and he mentioned it or she saw it? She would have been terribly embarrassed. It'd have ruined her night. I didn't want that to happen. There was no need for her to go through that if I could help it, especially without her noticing. It cost me nothing to help her and I bet it saved her from some teen angst. It's that simple."

"Not everyone would have done what you did or even thought to do it. It was very kind of you."

"Well, I'm not everyone. But, I'd like to think that a lot of women especially would have done that. As I said before: I can't control what other people do, only what I do. I think kindness goes a long way, even if isn't notice like what I just did. Beware of people who are only kind with an audience or for the credit, those are the worst. Let's just say what I just did is good for my karma and for my conscience. It makes me feel good. I like helping people, it's the way I was raised."

"No, Sookie, you're not like everyone. Quite the contrary. I like that your actions speak louder than words. I don't need to talk to you to see what type of person you are, although I love talking with you, I just have to look at your actions. And your words always match your actions. Do you know how rare that is?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The world is fucked up and people are mean, dishonest and greedy. I see all that. But I don't want to be tainted or jaded. I believe in the goodness in people, for every horrible person out there, there's someone good. People run into burning houses to save cats. People commit heroics acts every day. There's a lot of kindness too, but the news only show the other side. Some people say stupid or mean things, but their actions sometimes prove otherwise. Human beings are complex. I'm a kind person, but I know I'd be capable of doing horrible things to save the people I love. So, yes, action speak louder than words. I agree with you 100% there. You can imagine me disappointment when I stared working after Law School. Law School is great and inspiring, but unfortunately they don't tell you while you're there that practicing law is completely different. It kills the idealist in you bit by bit. I don't want that to happen to me."

"It won't, Sookie. You're strong and have a great spirit, being a lawyer won't change that. Luckily you work with Tax Law, which is less soul devouring. Can you imagine being a criminal lawyer? The IRS is unpleasant and abuses its powers sometimes, but then you're there to protect those who need and sometimes you protect those that don't deserve it. It's a job, like any other. Do your job and be secure in your characters and values. You have plenty of that."

"Thanks, Eric. Is mergers and acquisitions better or worse than tax law?

"I never practiced tax law, but it's pretty much the same, although M&A can be very ruthless. Maybe more brutal than tax law. Now, you know why I wear my mask as you put it."

"Maybe I should work on a mask for myself."

"Please, don't. You're perfect just the way you are. Don't change, and especially not because of your job. You're already very professional. I remember being impressed with your poise and professionalism when you worked with Arlene. That's why I gave you my card and offered to help you get a job at my firm. I confess I also didn't want to lose touch with you, but I wouldn't have given you my card and put reputation on the line at my firm if I didn't think you'd do a good job."

"About that. I know I already apologized for never sending my CV or calling just to thank you. The truth is I never contacted you because I was very attracted to you and didn't want to work for you or your firm. I didn't want you in a position of authority over me. I wanted to be free to one day maybe… well, be here."

"I have to say I'm very glad you never came to work for me either, otherwise I think we'd be in a sexual harassment situation. I was disappointed you never reached out, but I understand especially now knowing you knew about Ginger."

"Yeah, but even if I didn't know or if Ginger didn't exist I wouldn't have contacted you if it wasn't about the job. I had no idea you were attracted to me also, and even if I knew it would be your move to make. Not mine. I'm a little old fashion about that. I like to be courted, pursued, wanted. I like the man to take the initiative. I want to feel special. I'm guessing most women do. If I find a guy hot and throw myself at him and get him for however long, I'll always wonder if he was with me just because I was available and willing and there or if he wanted me specifically. I want to be chosen because of who I am and not because I'm easy to get. I want to be valued."

"You're right. You deserve all of that. You're quite special and should be treated accordingly. If more women had your self-esteem and self-respect the world would be a better place."

"I don't want to judge my fellow women. I think every woman should do whatever she feels like it. There're aggressive women who enjoy doing the chasing, there're women who like one night stands and casual sex. There's all types of women and I'd never say that they lacked self-respect or self-esteem because they are different from me. I'm a feminist. I believe in equality. That cuts both ways. Women should have the right to do whatever they want without being judged for it or slut shamed."

"Wow, you just schooled me. Pam would be proud. You're absolutely right. I guess I was thinking about you and me and not really in general. I appreciate the type of woman you are. I have been around the block and to be truthful, I'm sick of aggressive women who rub themselves all over me, like I'm an object and not a man. Touching me without permission. If I behaved towards a woman the way some women behave towards me I'd be in jail. But, since I'm a man I must enjoy it, right? No, not at all. Maybe when I was way younger, but not anymore. I, too, want to be valued for me and not just my looks. Nobody likes to be objectified, men or women."

"You're right. I never really thought about it when it comes to men, but it can't be good to be treated like a blow-up doll."

"Exactly. When that happens, I feel like a piece of wood or plastic, yeah, I guess like a doll. I very mainly doll."

I cracked up.

"Eric, just look in the mirror. You scream mainly to all. Don't worry about that."

Eric cracked up too.

We laughed together for a minute and then Eric asked me if I wanted to go and I said I did. I was exhausted. We got up and Eric promptly held my hand as we walked back to his car. I was starting to get used to holding hands with him. It felt natural.

When you got to the car, he opened the door for me and closed it, before getting into the driver's side. He started the car and handed me his iPod. I chose a song I adore by Leonard Cohen: Everybody Knows, but put my favorite version, the cover by Sigrid that plays in the movie Justice League. Once a nerd, always a nerd. The lyrics are a bit depressing, but I love them and the song.

"Good choice, I really like this cover."

"Yeah, me too. I now prefer it over the original. That's this verse that's coming that always makes me laugh. The sarcasm drips of it. Listen."

"…Everybody knows that you love me baby

Everybody knows that you really do

Everybody knows that you've been faithful

Ah, give or take a night or two

Everybody knows you've been discreet

But there were so many people you just had to meet

Without your clothes

And everybody knows…"

"It cracks me up. The lyrics are beautiful and depressing, but this verse always makes me smile."

"You do have a dark sense of humor, Sookie."

"Yes. But, tell me it isn't funny is a sarcastic kind of way."

"Yeah, I hadn't ever really given it much thought, but you're right."

"Are you tired? You must be. You've been up since 6am."

"I'm exhausted, but I had so much fun today with. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. What about you?"

"I'm extremely tired. I'm not used to physical activity anymore. Since I graduated it has all been about work. But, I did have a great time with you today too. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. All work and no play makes Barbara a dull girl."

"You really can't hide your nerd side, can you? You're always quoting movies, songs, TV shows, books…"

"You think I should hide it?"

"Not at all. I love that about you. It was just a comment."

"If you keep making fun of me being a nerd, just remember you're one too and I have leverage over you. I'll tell Pam about the Harry Potter books."

"You wouldn't!"

"Not if behave yourself.

"I should never have told you!"

"Yes, you should. You got a lot of points for that. And I'm joking, I won't tell Pam. Well, unless you really deserve it. But, other than that your secret is safe with me."

"I'm starting to worry about you and Pam meeting each other, if it goes well I'm screwed. You both will gang up on me and you have no idea how crazy Pam can be. Beware of her schemes, especially if they involve me."

"So, Pam messes with you? I guess that's what a best friend to a guy does. Don't men bond over such things and calling each other out?"

"Yes, however Pam is a woman and she can be evil like no guy ever could."

"I think it's adorable that you're scared of Pam."

"I'm not scared of her. Just wait until you meet her and you'll see."

"Amelia has only nice things to say about Pam."

"Pam is awesome, but she's more of an acquired taste. Amelia is just used to her."

"I'll reserve me judgement if I meet her."

"Oh, you'll meet her for sure. Unless you don't want to?"

He sounded worried. It was important to him that I met Pam and even more important that I'd want to meet her.

"Of course, I want to meet the infamous Pam. She sounds great and she's your best friend. It'd be a pleasure. Do you want to meet Amelia?"

"Sure. She's your Pam, right? And she knows Pam. I'd be very pleased to meet her."

"You'll probably meet her and Bob, her living in sin partner. They're complete opposites, but they work well together. They've been a couple since school. We have a long history together. I love them both dearly."

"I'm glad you have such good friends."

"I am too."

We fell into a comfortable silence while we listened to the songs playing. The day was coming to an end and it had been a completely crazy and amazing day. I was afraid of waking up tomorrow and realizing that it had all been a dream. I discreetly pinched myself. All good.

We were arriving in my neighborhood and I knew that was it. We would say our goodbyes and I'd be wondering if or when Eric would call. I was pretty sure he wouldn't disappear, but you never know.

When you got to the front of my apartment there was a car full of drunk guys with the music blaring right in front of my gate. I didn't know if they were waiting for someone or dropping off someone. Eric noticed right way, not a big surprise with the ruckus they were making and drove past them and parked around the corner. I was hoping the car would leave soon before I had to pass in front of it to enter my place. Best safe than sorry.

I was contemplating how to avoid the drunken mobile, when Eric spoke.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

I froze. I was extremely happy Eric seemed to want to do something tomorrow, but I had responsibilities. I had dropped everything and spent my whole Saturday with Eric. We had been together for over 12 hours. I had stuff I had to do. Nothing very urgent, but nonetheless I had to catch up tomorrow on what I hadn't done today. Amelia was probably calling the Police about me, since I hadn't brought my mobile. I was due to give her a call or even invite her over. I had intended on visiting my mother, doing laundry, some grocery shopping and finish reading some stuff about a case I was working on. Plus, I never wanted to be that girl the drops everything, including friends and family for a guy. If he wanted to see me tomorrow, he'd want to see me another day, right?

"I do, Eric. I'm having lunch with my mother, going grocery shopping, doing the laundry, calling Amelia and finishing some work I brought home. Why?'

"I understand. I just wondered if you wanted to go to the beach again, maybe another one and depending on the conditions, surfing a bit."

"I'd love nothing more, Eric. I'm really serious about learning to surf and of course it sounds like a lovely day with you. However, I have other previous responsibilities. Thank you for inviting me again, maybe next time you can give me a little warning first and then I can plan accordingly."

"Of course, you're right. You both have busy lives, so it makes sense to make plans in advance."

"Unfortunately, that's true. Lucky for us that I didn't have anything that couldn't be pushed for tomorrow today."

"Lucky me. I got to spend the whole day with you doing many of my favorite things, so thanks, Sookie, for accepting my invitation and sharing your day with me."

"I'm the one that should thank you. I had a great unexpected day and I even got to surf."

"Can I call you tomorrow evening?"

"Sure, Eric. You can call me whenever you like. You don't need to ask."

I was ecstatic that now I knew that Eric would be calling me tomorrow night. I didn't have to wonder anymore. And the mood in the car was getting a little heavy. Eric kept looking at me with such longing and I'm sure I was looking at him the same way. I could ask him to come up, but I wouldn't. One, I was way too tired and my place was messy. Secondly, I wasn't going to have sex with him tonight. Not on our first date and not when I was this tired. Tonight, wasn't the right time. Not by a long shot. But, that didn't mean that I wanted to say goodbye, get out of the car and go home. I still wanted to stay close to Eric and to talk to him. The lingering looks and the songs playing weren't helping. I guess the iPod had entered shuffle mode into one of the romantic or slow songs playlist, so the music was making the vibes even stronger. I knew I had to get out of that car before I invited him up. We were both turned in our seats kind of facing each other without the seat belts. It seemed that our eyes were glued to each other's. It was intense and I could feel the sexual tension rising and rising with a freaking soundtrack to match. After a minute or so of staring longingly at each other, I finally cracked.

"Well, Eric, goodnight. Thank you so much for today. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

It took Eric a while, but finally he replied.

"Sure, Sookie. Have a goodnight. No thanks needed, I'm the one that should be thanking you. I'll call you tomorrow night."

I kept our stares locked for a long moment, before I turned and extended my hand in the direction of the door latch. But, I couldn't open it. My hand hovered over it and I kept telling myself: open it and get out. Open it and get out. It reminded me of one of my favorite scenes in a favorite movie: The Bridges of Madison County. If you've seen the movie you know what I'm talking about. Otherwise, spoiler alert. Meryl Streep character is in the car and she sees Clint Eastwood in the rain waiting for her. Her hand grabs the door latch and you can see that she's fighting to have the courage to get out, and at the same time to have the courage to stay. You can feel her desperation and every time I watch it, no matter how many times, I always scream at her: Get out! Get out! Get out! She never does, no matter how many times I watch the film and hope that scene changes.

I was in a similar but not so dramatically important situation. It was the opposite of the film. I didn't want to get out, but I had to. So, I made my hand move to grab the door latch and then the song started. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I fucking loved that song. I blame Grey's Anatomy.

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel'…"

The song was my undoing. I took my hand off the latch and turned back to look at Eric, he was staring right back at me. I managed to blurt out:

"I adore this song."

"…Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough.."

"I can see that. You froze when it came on and your eyes… your eyes are sparkling and excited. It's like you came alive, even more so than usual."

"Yeah, this song is special to me."

"It's a very romantic song." He cocked his head and looked at me differently. I think I knew why

"That it is. But, I'm not remembering anyone, Eric, if that's what you're thinking. It's another nerdy quirk. It's from a TV Show I loved and it was kind of the theme song for the main couple I was obsessed with. I haven't heard it in a while. Do you mind if I stay until the songs ends, then I'll get out of your car."

"…If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?…"

"Sookie, you're the one who wanted to leave my car. I'm happiest with you inside it than out. You're so stunning and I never get tired of looking at you, so please stay for as long as you want. It's incredible how something so small as a song can have this beautiful effect on you."

I blame his words and the panty dropping smile he gave me right after. So, without my conscious command I leaned across towards him and was going to give him a kiss on the cheek. But, Eric was faster and the moment I leaned towards him, he held my face gently between his two huge ones and brought us nose to nose. I stopped breathing. He looked deeply into my eyes and whatever he saw there made him kiss me. He started it slow, carefully, but once I opened my mouth the kiss changed. It became something wild, raging, hot, uncontrollable. Eric knew how to kiss and I gave it as good as I got. Our tongues danced together while my hands grabbed his hair, his neck, his arms. My hands were getting very acquainted with his upper body. And what a body it was. My head was spinning, but I could hear the song in the background, like it was coming from very far away. Every nerve in my body came to attention. There was electricity in the air surrounding us. One of his hands grabbed my ponytail to better steer our kiss and his other hand was alternating between caressing my back and pushing me towards him. I gave the kiss my all. I didn't hold back, I didn't even think. I just kissed Eric like I was in the dessert and he was a tall glass of water. I had never had a kiss like this. Wanton. Full of passion and desire. A prelude of things to come.

The kiss ended when I realized I had climbed out of my seat and found myself suddenly straddling Eric on the driver's seat. I could feel his massive erection and that's what probably brought me back to reality, plus I needed to breathe. I gulped some sweet air and looked at Eric. He had a very dazed and lusty look in his eyes. He was trying to move me back into the kiss, but as much as I had enjoyed that and I had, by God, had I, I just wasn't ready to sleep with him yet, especially not in his car on the driver's seat.

"Eric?" My voice was hoarse, throaty, sexy.

I got no reaction besides him starting to kiss my neck. Jesus. That was my weak spot. This needed to be over now, before it got too far. I didn't want to regret anything I did with Eric and if I gave into him or into my hormones right now, I'd regret it.

"ERIC!"

I can't tell you how hard it was to manage to say his name strongly enough to break his daze and mine, especially when my neck was receiving some very special attention from him and my whole body was pissed I was ending the party early.

"Huh?"

Eric was still in his lusty haze. So, to change the mood I needled him.

"Huh? That's all an eloquent lawyer like you has to say?

Eric shook his head, I guessed to clear it, because when he looked back at me his eyes were focused and although there was still plenty of lust and sexual tension in both of us and in the car, he seemed more like his usual self.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really. It was hard for me to break it off."

"Why did you?"

"Come on, Eric, look at us. I'm straddling you on the driver's seat of your car which is parked on the corner of my place in the middle of a public street. We're not 16 anymore. Things got a little more heated than I anticipated, not that I regret it, but I think we're done for tonight."

"We could go to your place or mine."

"As Will Smith likes to say: Oh hell no. If you go to either place you know how this will end. I'm not ready for it yet. This is our first date. It was a great and unusual date, but I think a goodnight kiss is enough for now."

"I get it and I understand. I also respect you for it. But, calling what just happen a mere goodnight kiss is a little insulting."

"Okay. What about goodnight make out?"

"No, Sookie. That was an epic kiss. I can't remember the last time I was kissed like that. Can you?"

"No. I have never been kissed like that."

"You should be kissed like that, and often, and by me."

"That can be arranged. Also, great adaptation of a Gone with the Wind quote."

"You are the sexiest nerd I know."

"Right back at you, Buddy."

"Want to make out some more or do you want to go home."

"I want to go home, but I'll take a kiss goodnight before I go."

I hadn't even finished saying the word go when Eric pulled me towards him and kissed me deeply and intensely. It felt like the last kiss of someone who's going to war. There was lust, passion, desperation, affection, and a sensual tenderness. It was perfect. I melted into him and the kiss. This time he ended it. He looked into my eyes, smirked and gave me a peck on the lips. He then grabbed me and put me back into my seat. Damn, he was strong. I wasn't a tiny girl by any means. I gave him a smile, adjusted my clothes and put my hand on the door latch.

"Goodnight, Eric. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Sookie. Don't worry I think I'll have the best dreams tonight featuring you."

I blushed. I would probably be having the same type of dreams staring him. I started to leave the car, but his voice stopped me.

"Sookie!"

"Yeah?"

"I almost forgot. Let me walk you to your door. Those drunks are still there. I don't want you getting by them yourself."

"You think I'm helpless?" He had no idea.

"No, not at all, but it'd make me feel better and it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Okay. Thanks."

He got out of the car, locked it and walked to me. He grabbed my hand, a usual occurrence by now, and together we walked to my front gate. The drunk mobile was still there. I think I recognized one of them as a neighbor. Why they had decided to listen to loud music and drink at our gate I had no idea. Eric and I passed between their car, the gate and a couple of them. I confess I did feel a lot safer holding Eric's hand. Some of the guys gave me appraising looks and someone from inside that car said something I didn't hear. Eric simply turned and looked into every guy's eye. The guys all looked away and the one inside the car even slammed the door. I guess Eric was right and he was very intimidating when he wanted to be.

We passed them, went through the gate and reached the door. I fished my keys out of my bag and opened the door to the building. Eric had stopped short of the threshold. He probably was trying to show me he had no intentions of trying to come up. I liked that. I stopped too and turn to him.

"I'm not inviting you up, but could you get inside the hall for a minute."

"Of course, Sookie."

He did as he was told and once he was inside I closed the door. He stayed with his back to the door, almost like a vampire waiting for an invitation.

"I just wanted to do this without an audience."

I pushed him against the door, went on my tip toes and gave him a good night kiss to remember me by. After all, he needed more inspiration for his dreams about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading. I can't begin to express how grateful I am to everyone who's still reading this story. I apologize for always asking for comments/reviews. I do it because I'm honestly curious if people are still reading, if they are enjoying it, their favorite parts, quotes, etc. When I began in this fandom it was still small. I remember reading every single SVM story that was posted, now that would be impossible almost. I started posting this story when the fandom was starting to grow, and back then having many reviews was a batch of honor and how people selected stories. I was never well known and didn't have many reviews. I didn't mind that at all. It kept the trolls off my scent and I could write without the pressure of a large audience. It worked well for me back then. Now, with the SVM fandom almost dying out reviews have become important to me. Not because of numbers and status, but because this story is taking a lot more time and effort than I thought it would to finish. The review/comments are helpful. Of course, a review saying: "I loved this chapter" is great. I appreciate the hell out of all my reviews. But, I'd love for you guys to leave more comments. What made you laugh? What was romantic? Is the chemistry working? Do you like this Eric? Do you like this Sookie? Do you enjoy my many pop culture reference? Anything really that gets into the story, characters and even my writing (do I need a beta asap?). I don't mind constructive criticism either. I won't be offended, promise. So, I'm pleading with you to leave review/comments. I need to know if the story is working so far because from now on the pace is going to change. It'll move quickly. A lot of things happening in each chapter. Also, do you guys prefer if I write the whole story first and then start posting it like a chapter a day or do you want each chapter posted as soon as I'm done?
> 
> This chapter had a ton of dialogue in it. Quite different from my previous ones. Did it read okay? Did it work? You guys like a lot of dialogue or do you prefer my other type of chapters? It's my first time writing so much dialogue at once and I'm feeling a bit insecure about it. I'd appreciate your thoughts on it. I also dealt with some major issues that were pending. Not all and we'll see more about some of those issues again. Are you guys glad the air was cleared? What else you think they need to discuss. Is there any issue you think might come back to bite them in the ass?
> 
> What about their first kiss? Did it work? You guys liked it? I confess that their first kiss is the only major event I hadn't planned. I knew it had to happen but I didn't see it, like I usually do with scenes, I kept thinking about it, until I decided that I would let them and the story tell me when was the right time. I still think I could have done a better job, but this chapter was very long and I have been writing nonstop for the last 24 hours. Too bad the kiss was in the end. Maybe I'll edit later, I dunno. But, don't worry. I know exactly when and how they are having sex. A part of that chapter has already been written, but I still need a couple of chapters or a few to get them there. This time I'll make it the hottest thing on earth. Much better than the kiss, ok?
> 
> PS: The toilet paper bit was "stolen" from the movie Bounce.  
>  
> 
> ALSO: NEW STORY ALERT - Private Dealings
> 
> Hi! I Just wanted to let you guys know I started a new story that I'm very excited about. It's very different from anything I've written before, especially from this very story. I hope you give it a chance.


End file.
